INSOMNIO LETAL
by Kritias
Summary: En el año 2042, Christine "Little Gun" Booth, la mejor agente del FBI, se ve obligada a luchar contra un enemigo invisible, al mismo tiempo que redescubre un sentimiento olvidado: el amor por su amigo de la infancia, Michael Vincent Hodgins
1. En Casa por Navidad

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

_(Producto de mi torpeza, hoy, al subir el capítulo XIII "El Hermano Pródigo", he borrado los capítulos I y II, que vuelvo a subir ahora para que la historia esté completa. Disculpad por las molestias!)._

**EN CASA POR NAVIDAD**

(_17 de Diciembre de 2041_)

Todos aquellos que le dijeron que la entomología no era una rama interesante de la ciencia, por supuesto, no podrían ni imaginar la extraña aventura que estaba a punto de comenzar para Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins, Vince para los amigos. Ahora, en el año 2042, todo el planeta está en vilo. Pendiente de sus averiguaciones. Pero para contar esta historia conviene, como siempre, empezar por el principio. No nos remontaremos hasta su nacimiento. Llega con decir que nació fruto del amor de dos renombrados y brillantísimos miembros del Instituto Jeffersonian: un excéntrico millonario, heredero de la fortuna Cantilever, y su bellísima esposa, una magnífica dibujante, pero mejor inventora. Ambos planearon su futuro sin contar con él, mandándolo a estudiar a las más renombradas y prestigiosas instituciones del viejo continente. Sabía hablar una docena de idiomas. Con 30 años tenía 4 licenciaturas y varios doctorados. Es cierto, pero aburrido. Por supuesto. Porque su verdadera pasión era la música. ¡Cuántas noches había tocado en los suburbios de Londres! ¡Cuántos borrachos le habían escuchado rugir, con los acordes de su fantástica guitarra, igualita a Pearly-Gates, que le había regalado el abuelo Gibbons, al cumplir los cinco años! ¡Cuántas chicas le habían propuesto amor por una sola noche, al salir de aquellos antros de mala muerte! ¡Cuántos momentos de gloria le había dado su nombre de guerra, Staccato! Era su particular antídoto contra la timidez.

Por supuesto, nadie en la familia conocía estas escapadas nocturnas de la joven promesa de la entomología, cuyo afán de éxito en el mundo del rock sólo se veía enturbiado por el viejo recuerdo de su primer amor. Ahora, de regreso a Washington, su corazón palpitaba con el único motivo de reunirse con aquella niña pelirroja, de mirada profunda, de sonrisa cálida... La sola presencia de aquella niña, aguerrida y echada "palante", conseguía que Vince tartamudease, se volviese un chaval torpe y aún más introvertido que de costumbre. Sentado en la butaca del avión, sabía que pronto estaría frente a ella, sin saber qué decirle. ¡Habían pasado tantos años! Y aunque se habían criado juntos, en la guardería del Jeffersonian, aunque habían aprendido todo juntos, crecido juntos, despertado y soñado juntos, y aunque todavía se llamaban cada semana para contarse el devenir de sus vidas, Vince no podía evitar que Little Gun, "pistolita", como la llamaba cariñosamente, fuese para él, más que una hermana, más que una amiga... La hija pequeña de Seeley Booth había heredado el indómito atractivo de su madre, y la puntería y el don de gentes de su padre. Conocía el nombre de cada arma de fuego habida y por haber. De ahí su apodo. Podría decirse, sin ánimo de exagerar, que ella había aprendido antes a apretar un gatillo que a destapar un biberón. Cosa que, por cierto, no tiene mérito ninguno si tomamos en consideración los curiosos experimentos del padre de Hodgins en la educación de estos dos retoños.

Con el obelisco del Capitolio perfilándose ya en el horizonte, Vince sólo podía desear que el avión tomase tierra, para escuchar el roce de los neumáticos contra la pista de aterrizaje, sentir la tensión del rozamiento, la deceleración, el chisporroteo de los motores al apagarse…

La terminal estaba llena de gente. Personas abrazándose. Unos despidiéndose. Otros encontrándose. Pero todos manifestándose su amor y sus buenos deseos. Al fin y al cabo, sólo quedaba una semana para Noche Buena. No puede ser malo volver a casa para pasar las navidades en familia. Por eso hay grandes paquetes en la cinta transportadora. Maletas llenas de regalos. De sueños. De buena voluntad. Aquella maleta en concreto, de rayas rojas y azules, es la de Vince. Todavía no lo hemos descrito. Ni falta que hace. Os lo podéis imaginar. Ha heredado las facciones suaves y redondeadas de su madre. Su cabello oscuro y encaracolado. Sus ojos medio rasgados, sugerentes, pero invisibles tras unas enormes gafas de pasta marrón. Nadie así pasa desapercibido en el aeropuerto. Menos lo haría si, en lugar de vestir unos vaqueros, un polo naranja, cuello de cisne, llevase los brazos descubiertos, llenos de tatuajes. Como Staccato era un auténtico conquistador. Como Vince parecía un muchacho de provincias, perdido entre la muchedumbre y abrumado por la gran manzana.

-¡Vincent! ¡Vincent!

Aquella voz era inconfundible. Tendría que haberse girado después de recoger la maleta. Al verla de nuevo, sosteniendo un cartel de recepción y bienvenida, sin haber cambiado un ápice, se despertó en Vince la torpeza de antaño, la patanería, el desasosiego... Lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación era la crónica de una caída anunciada:

-¡Vincent! ¿Te has hecho daño?

Little Gun le extendió la mano. Robusta. Muchos se extrañarían de la enorme fuerza que se gastaban aquellos bíceps, y que eran radicalmente opuestos a la imagen sensual y delicada que proyectaba aquella joya pelirroja.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada. Como cuando tu padre nos hacía participar en sus experimentos, que tanto te asustaban…

-Tú en cambio siempre le pedías más y más. Te encantaba el ruido de las explosiones.

-Claro. Me sigue encantando. Sabes que adoro la noche del cuatro de julio.

-La noche del cuatro de julio y el campo de tiro. Serías feliz rellenando los cañones de una goleta medieval.

-Ya… Y hablando de cañones, ¿me traes uno en esa maleta? ¡Parece pesada! ¡Ha sido muy simpático ver cómo se te caía encima!

-Sí… Encima con recochineos…

-Ay, hermanito, que poco sentido del humor te gastaste siempre. Igualito que Temperance. Aprovecháis la mínima para soltarme alguna palabreja rara.

-No es falta de sentido del humor, es sólo el Síndrome de Asperger. El desarrollo de determinadas regiones del encéfalo ocasiona…

-¿Ves lo que digo? Eso es lo que "antropológicamente" hubiese contestado mi madre en esta situación.

-¿Antropológicamente? Antropológicamente hablando, lo único que se me ocurre a mí es corregir la afirmación por la que dices que soy hermano tuyo. Es cierto que el ADN mitocondrial demuestra que hubo sólo siete madres primitivas, pero eso ocurrió aproximadamente hace…

-Profesor Hodgins, ¿ha terminado la clase magistral? Y en tal caso, ¿podemos irnos a casa? En cualquier momento me reclamarán de la oficina federal. Ya sabes: el hampa nunca duerme.

-Tenía entendido que es imposible permanecer despierto más de 96 horas seguidas si no es con el soporte de sustancias excitantes, como el café o las anfetaminas… Debes de estar refiriéndote al insomnio familiar letal. Los pacientes pasan casi un año sin dormir, hasta que mueren por culpa del cansancio. No sabía que esta enfermedad fuese endémica entre los delincuentes, de hecho, es bastante rara, sólo afecta al… Aunque deduzco por los gestos de tu cara que sólo te estabas choteando a mi costa, ¿no es así?

-¡Qué bueno es tenerte de nuevo en casa!

-¿En serio?

-Creo que sí. Está claro que eres un animador nato de las conversaciones. Vas a dejar sin palabras a mis compañeras de piso.

-Gracias…

-Hodgnis, me temo que no es un piropo.

-¿Ah, no?

Pero Little Gun ya se alejaba por el pasillo de la terminal, arrastrando la maleta de rayas. El bueno de Vincent, todavía sin caer en la cuenta de qué había hecho mal para ganarse aquellas palabras, empezó a caminar detrás de su primer amor. El estómago se le empezaba a revolver. Sabía que ahora le sobrevendría la peor parte de toda la noche. Montar en el cadillac de la joven Booth, que ella conducía sin moderación alguna. La velocidad era su razón de vivir. Lo había heredado de su tío Jared. Él solía montarla en su moto, cuando era apenas una cría, para darle paseos a la velocidad del relámpago. Lo cual había sido, además, una de las múltiples razones que la habían catapultado, pese a su juventud, a los más altos engranajes del F.B.I. Como a su padre, no había presunto culpable que se le escapase en una persecución.

-¿Me dejas las llaves del coche, Little Gun?

-Pero si conduces como una nena. Además, en Londres estáis todos majaretas. Vais por la izquierda. Pero no te preocupes, Vincent, que aquí tienes a toda una profesional del volante… Y como me vuelvas a llamar "pistolita" vas a dormir en el rellano, con el gato.

- El pelo de felino me provoca erupción cutánea. Lo sabes bien. No tendría ninguna gracia que...

Justo en ese instante comenzó a sonar el teléfono celular de "pistolita", quien tras intercambiar un par de frases por lo bajo, se dirigió nuevamente a Vincent para decirle:

-Apriétate el cinturón, hermanito. Tenemos un caso. Y por la urgencia, me temo que hoy no podré conducir con la precaución acostumbrada…

-¿La, la, la… precau.. pre… precaución acostum, tum, tumbrada?

-El deber nos llama. Ojalá que los del hampa tuviesen esa enfermedad del insomnio fatal. Me ahorraría mucho trabajo… Oye, ¿por casualidad no podrías inventarme un spry con el cual podría contagiarles la fatalidad ésa a mis malhechores?

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Sabes, Vincent, eres tan listo, y a la vez pareces tan tonto?

Lo cierto es que Hodgins no puede evitar parecer tonto cada vez que se encuentra en presencia de la agente Booth. Son los efectos secundarios del enamoramiento. Ojalá pudiese mostrarle su faceta como Staccato. Porque Staccato es el tipo de hombre por el que la pequeña Booth bebería los vientos. ¡Qué curioso es el género humano! Solemos tener lo que más deseamos ante nuestras propias narices y nos seguimos empecinando en buscarlo, a toda costa, en cualquiera otra parte.


	2. Un Regalo de otro Mundo

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

_(Producto de mi torpeza, hoy, al subir el capítulo XIII "El Hermano Pródigo", he borrado los capítulos I y II, que vuelvo a subir ahora para que la historia esté completa. Disculpad por las molestias!)._

**UN REGALO DE OTRO MUNDO**

(_24 de Diciembre de 2041_)

Para alguien como Vincent, escoger un regalo de Navidad era una cuestión difícil. Su carácter despistado y poco empático no le dejaban reconocer los gustos de las demás personas. Todo tenía que racionalizarlo. Si quería regalarle ropa a alguien, se pasaba un mes anotando sus distintos tipos de prendas, con sus correspondientes colores, hasta realizar un perfil estadístico de sus preferencias. Si optaba por regalar un disco compacto o un libro, aprovechaba cualquier visita para observar al detalle la biblioteca y los estantes próximos al equipo de música, con el propósito de extraer patrones de gusto. Obviamente, este tipo de detalles suponían un esfuerzo de semanas de especial atención. Utilizaba sus dotes de científico con fines personales. Pero hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a Little Gun. No sabía cuáles serían sus gustos actuales. Y no tenía tiempo para este tipo de procedimiento, de vigilancia y control. Vincent era consciente de que nunca encontraría un regalo lo suficientemente bueno para la pelirroja de sus sueños. Y tuvo que contentarse con suponer que si la sorpresa que había preparado estaba envuelta con las cintas y el papel adecuado, con lazos coloridos e intensos, serviría para desviar, en parte, la atención. El único inconveniente es que resulta imposible envolver el Instituto Jeffersonian en papel de regalo. Así que la única solución sería envolver a la propia "pistolita".

-¿Todavía no me vas a decir a dónde vamos?

-Ya lo sabrás cuando lleguemos. No te apures.

-Es que no me fío de tus hábitos ingleses al volante, hermanito. De un momento a otro me veo incrustada en los bajos de algún autobús de línea.

La agente Booth tenía los ojos vendados. Pero era una experta en el conocimiento de Washington. Sabía perfectamente que Vince llevaba horas conduciendo por las calles de la misma ciudad, en círculos, tratando de simular que se estuviesen alejando muchos kilómetros. Pero los sonidos eran inconfundibles. Por su trabajo, en muchas ocasiones se había visto obligada a reconocer el origen de algunas llamadas telefónicas, nada más que apelando al sonido ambiente. Alguna campana próxima. El murmullo de las fuentes. Las sirenas de las ambulancias camino del Washington Hospital Center. Así que "pistolita" sabía perfectamente la ruta que estaban siguiendo. La iba dibujando en pequeños retales cuadrangulares, como las coordenadas de un mapa, hasta que el cuatro por cuatro se detuvo completamente.

-¿Sabrías decirme dónde estamos, _mon_ _chérie_?

-¿En la Avenida Pennsylvania? Hermanito, sabes que no nos podemos parar aquí sin autorización. Debemos de andar cerca…

-Así que, según tus cálculos, estaremos muy cerca de la Casa Blanca.

-Más o menos. No tengo ni la menor duda.

-Entonces no te molestarás si te pido prestada tu mano. Será sólo un momento.

-¿Mi mano?

Little Gun no entendía el juego de Vincent, pero se dejó hacer. Él le cogió la mano, con una ternura inusitada, que ella no llegó a percibir pese a su don de gentes. Puso las yemas de sus dedos sobre el aparato de radio y conmutó el interruptor. El sonido ambiente, tan característico de la Avenida Pennsylvania, dejó de percibirse. Sólo quedó el silencio, sumido en el eco de sus respiraciones.

-Hermanito, ¿lo que acabas de hacer es...?

Los dedos de Vince, arrastrando los de "pistolita", se volvieron a mover. La radio comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Y otra vez estaban envueltos en el ruido urbano del centro de Washington.

-No es magia, Little Gun. Lo que ocurre, más bien, es que este coche tiene un estéreo sorprendente, insuperable. Y grabar el sonido ambiente de una ciudad es trabajo de primero de carrera. Nada de otro mundo.

-Pero yo seguí…

-Lo que va a ser de otro mundo es mi regalo de Navidad. Por favor, no te quites la venda de los ojos hasta que yo te diga. Confía en mí.

Bajaron del coche. A ciegas caminó de la mano de Vince. No se escuchaba ni una sola voz. Ni el más mínimo sonido. Sólo el eco de sus tacones, al golpear contra la superficie de cemento. La agente Booth tenía la impresión de encontrarse en el interior de una nave inmensa, vacía de mobiliario. No tendría a nadie a quien acudir. Era día de fiesta. A esas horas, todos estarían en sus hogares, disfrutando de una cena en familia. Ellos iban a llegar con retraso a la suya. Pero poco le importaba.

-Hemos llegado.

-¿Puedo quitarme ya la…?

-Por supuesto. Nuestro viaje acaba aquí. Yo te ayudo con la venda.

Otra vez la misma ternura, deshaciendo los lazos, justo por detrás de su media melena pelirroja. Esta vez Little Gun sí fue consciente de aquel sentimiento que proyectaban las manos de Vincent, pero se olvidó completamente del mismo cuando sus ojos quedaron libres de la oscuridad y pudo contemplar las maravillas de aquella sala: una enorme cúpula de cristal, bañada de luces azuladas y esmeraldas, en continuo movimiento, sumergida en el medio de un gran lago artificial.

-¿Dónde estamos? Es como caminar debajo de las olas, con los ojos abiertos, sin miedo a que el agua salada inunde nuestras retinas. No sabía que Washington tuviese un acuario como éste…

-Y no lo tiene.

Unas extrañas criaturas, de múltiples tamaños, semejantes a los peces de las profundidades abisales, que "pistolita" había estudiado en sus manuales de biología, en el instituto, se divertían, flotando y describiendo piruetas, en aquellas aguas translúcidas.

-¿Sabes? Ninguna de estos seres existe en la Tierra, más allá de estas barreras de cristal.

-¿Están en peligro de extinción, hermanito?

-No. Creemos que hay millones como ellos. Son mucho más inteligentes y evolucionados que las especies marinas terráqueas. A su lado, el delfín sería un simple alumno de parvulario.

-Me estás diciendo que…

-Este es el motivo de mi estancia en los Estados Unidos. Me ha costado mucho conseguir una licencia para que hoy pudieses estar aquí. Es un permiso muy especial. Se te ha concedido por lo bien que siempre has sabido mantener tu deber de confidencialidad, en las filas del Buró Federal…

-Pero entonces, ¿estas ballenas con antenitas son…?

-¿Alienígenas? Hum, hum, ¿recuerdas aquel trabajo que había hecho en la carrera sobre las posibilidades de vida en Europa, la luna más extraordinaria de Júpiter?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? El día anterior a la presentación metiste un trapo en el microondas, y casi incendiamos el caserío de tus padres. ¡Pero de ahí a que tus cálculos fuesen exactos! Es increíble. Es…

-Más que mis cálculos, era cosa de la ecuación de Drake frente a la paradoja de Fermi. Pues gracias a aquel trabajo, la N.A.S.A. se fijó en mi expediente para completar esta misión. No te puedo hablar sobre ella, como entenderás. Y no, no voy a inocularte una sustancia psicotrópica para que mañana, cuando te despiertes, olvides todo lo que has visto y vivido hoy. Me llega con tu silencio. Además, nadie te creería, te considerarían una chiflada y perderías tu puesto de trabajo.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Si prefieres la droga desmemorizante a las amenazas…

-Vale, lo entiendo, hermanito. Tú con tus secretitos, y yo con los míos.

-Espero que lo entiendas. Es sólo que me encantaba la idea de poder compartir este lugar contigo. Y si cuento con tu discreción, estás invitada a volver todas las veces que quieras. Eso sí. Con venda incluida. Y con cambio de ruta, para que no puedas reconocer el camino de ida y vuelta.

-De acuerdo. Hay trato. Me gusta tu regalo de otro mundo. Sólo que ahora vas a considerar el mío un poco cutre e insípido.

Little Gun sacó del bolsillo de su americana un pequeño paquete: una bolsa de cuero que cabría hasta en el puño de un niño. Un soniquete metálico timbraba en su interior.

-Siete más para tu colección.

-¿Mi colección de corbatas?

-¿De repente tienes sentido del humor? Sabes perfectamente que me refiero a tu colección de monedas extranjeras.

Una chispa de luz brilló en el interior de los ojos de Vincent. Era la emoción. Realmente no le gustaban las monedas extranjeras. No era nada materialista. Pero le gustaba contemplarlas. Sostenerlas entre sus dedos, sabiendo que, en algún momento, aquellos aros de aleación habían estado en la mano de Little Gun, en contacto directo con su piel, rozando sus epitelios... Dicen que el metal es un excelente conductor de la energía, una energía que a Vince le parecía reconocer en aquel tacto bien pulido. El recuerdo de su primer y único amor.

-Gracias, sabes que me encantan.

-¿No te parece cutre?

-En absoluto. Traerte aquí me ha supuesto menos de un litro de gasolina. En cambio, a ti estas monedas te habrán costado exóticos –y caros- viajes por el paraíso, llenos de misterio, de aventuras e historias inimaginables, luchando contra el crimen organizado y la corrupción de los poderes. Debería ser yo el que se sintiese abrumado…

"Pistolita" sonrió. Vince siempre se portaba así con ella. Le llevaba unos meses y siempre se había comportado como su hermano mayor. Lo curioso es que él era el flojeras y ella la luchadora, la que le sacaba a Vincent las castañas del fuego en la preparatoria, cuando los demás niños le tiraban pelotas de papel y lo se pasaban las horas burlándose, llamándolo cerebrito. Ella sabía mezclarse mejor con los demás. Era la popular. Su carácter noble le ayudaba. También su belleza natural. Así como su inteligencia. No llegaría a los niveles de sobredotación que alcanzaba su madre, la Doctora Brennan, pero sí ganaba a la media por goleada. Y esa inteligencia le permitía saber que, dijese lo que dijese Vincent, sí se encontraban en el corazón mismo de Washington D.C. Más allá de las trampas, de las cintas, de las rutas, de los desvíos… Sabía perfectamente cuál era aquel inmueble. Era imposible no reconocerlo. Se había criado entre sus bastidores. Corriendo por sus pasillos. Escapando de los guardias de seguridad. No tenía ni la más ligera sospecha en contra. Allí estaban. En uno de los sótanos del Jeffersonian.


	3. Cita para dos en Noche Vieja

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

_(Gracias a todos los que seguís este fic, especialmente a Hermione Hathaway, brennangirl, glheart, silhermar y Marifer26637, por vuestros comentarios: abajo respondo personalizadamente a cada uno de ellos. Actualizo este viernes, pensando en que el sábado muchos estarán pendientes de las comidas y cenas de fin de año; pues mi regalo para la última noche del año es este relato. Espero que os guste. Seguiré intentando que el tiempo de los capítulos coincida con el año natural de los lectores...)_

**CITA PARA DOS EN NOCHE VIEJA**

(_31 de Diciembre de 2041_)

A Vincent le gusta sentir el húmedo beso del agua resbalando por su cuerpo. Hirviendo. La piel se le enrojece por culpa del calor extremo. El vapor se concentra sobre la mampara de cristal. Transparente… Está tranquilo. El líquido elemento arrastra tras de sí toda la electricidad estática de su organismo, que se pierde entre los remolinos del sumidero, en el centro del plato de ducha. Mientras se lava la cabeza, va masajeándose las raíces del cabello, con los movimientos metódicos y reposados de sus dedos. Se siente bien. Seguro. Con los ojos cerrados. En paz. Pero unas gotitas de champú se le cuelan entre los párpados, irritándole las pupilas. Abre la mampara, palpando a su alrededor, a ciegas, en busca de una toalla…

-Toma, hermanito. Creo que buscas esto.

-¿Pistolita? ¿Se puede saber cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, espiándome?

Vincent, totalmente ruborizado, trata de cubrir su desnudez lo más rápidamente posible, aunque tan torpemente, que casi resbala sobre la superficie mojada.

-¿Espiándote? ¿Pero quién te has creído? ¿George Cluny? Simplemente estaba esperando a que terminases con tu sesión de espuma. Que tardas más en enjabonarte que siete adolescentes en maquillarse para su primer beso bajo el muérdago. Además, si me diesen un dollar por todas las veces que te he visto en cueros, hoy tendría más cash que el mismísimo Bill Gates.

-Éramos niños. Eso lo cambia todo.

-¿Tú crees? Anda, termina de ducharte que yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que acabes. Bastante prisa tengo como para andarme con tu timidez pueril.

Sin embargo, el científico no atiende a las palabras de Little Gun. La situación lo sobrepasa. Mentalmente trata de racionalizar la escena. Se convence a sí mismo de que todas las especies, salvo la humana, viven con normalidad su completa desprovisión de atuendo. Incluso, antropológicamente hablando, algunas sociedades primitivas evitan cubrir sus cuerpos con prendas de vestir. La ropa es sólo producto de un canon estético y moral. La anatomía es prácticamente idéntica entre un hombre y una mujer. Si los seres humanos compartimos hasta un 85 por ciento de la secuencia cromosómica de los perros, ¿qué de malo hay en mostrarnos tal y como somos entre los miembros de una misma especie? Pero nada funciona. Ni siquiera el úso de la lógica logra calmar al bueno de Vincent.

-Por favor, cuanto antes te marches, antes acabaré y antes podrás ducharte. Y santas pascuas.

-Vincent, por dios. Voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa. Josh me está esperando en el salón. Y no soy de las que se hacen de rogar.

-¿Josh? ¿Josh Pendleton? Pensé que lo vuestro se había acabado…

-Hemos quedado para ir al cotillón de Times Square, para darle juntos la bienvenida al 2012. Nos encontramos hace unas semanas, y decidimos darnos una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Te estás escuchando? Ese tipo no te conviene…

-Sé defenderme solita. Te olvidas de que soy…

-Sí, de que eres la agente más eficiente del Buró Federal. Imposible olvidarlo. Te encargas siempre de recordárnoslo.

-Vincent, no eres mi padre. Por mucho que te empeñes. Y tampoco eres mi hermano mayor como para andar con reprimendas.

-Precisamente… No soy tu hermano…

Vincent duda sobre como seguir la frase, ante la mirada penetrante de Little Gun. Empieza a gesticular con las manos, haciendo aspavientos, buscando las mejores palabras para continuar, sin delatar sus sentimientos.

-Quiero decir… No soy tu hermano, porque soy tu amigo. Puede que quieras mucho a un hermano, pero no lo puedes elegir. Simplemente te tocan en suerte. Te vienen dados. En cambio, a un amigo…

Vincent se detiene en seco. Little Gun tiene la típica cara de la victoria. Se le sube la comisura de los labios, y los ojos se le rasgan. A punto de estallar en un ensordecedor estallido de risa…

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

-¿Yo? De ti, por supuesto. Cuando te pones tan melodramático y elocuente, te olvidas hasta de que no llevas ni un mísero taparrabo…

-¿Te puedes marchar de una vez? –dice Vince, enfurecido, casi al borde de un ataque de nervios, mientras se lleva las manos a la entrepierna-. A veces te pones más terca que una mula. Todos, en ocasiones, necesitamos algo de intimidad, sin que nadie esté ahí parado, frente a uno, observando cada movimiento, esperando a que cometa el primer fallo…

-Vincent, ¿se puede saber qué es eso?

-¿Lo qué?

-Ese tatuaje…

-¿Qué tatuaje?

-Pues el tatuaje de esa guitarra Gibson que llevas en el antebrazo… Me suena ligeramente, pero no recuerdo bien de qué me suena… No me pega contigo.

-¿Es que no me vas a dejar tranquilo nunca? Para tu información, te recuerdo que mi abuelo fue el gran Billy Gibbons.

-Para tu información, sé muy bien quién fue tu abuelo. Y te recuerdo que no hay sobre este planeta, dos personas más distintas en toda la historia de la humanidad. Él era un auténtico rockero. Tú un pulcro y estirado londinense, que en vez de coleccionar miniaturas de coches de carreras o montar por fascículos una Harley Davidson, se preocupa de tener en su cabeza el nombre de mil y un bichitos que sólo nos podríamos encontrar si se nos ocurriese la genial idea de pasar la noche vieja haciendo espeleología en unas cuevas perdidas en Papúa Nueva Guinea. Viaje que, por supuesto, no cabe dentro de mis planes para esta Navidad. Un nenaza que hasta se oculta de su casi hermana cuando se lo encuentra desnudo en el cuarto de baño.

-¿Esto que me dices es por lo de Josh Pendleton? ¿Porque dije que no te convenía? Él te utilizó, Little Gun. Te utilizó para distraer tu atención en aquel caso. Si no fuera porque te avisaron a tiempo, te hubiese podido costar el puesto de trabajo…

-Mira Vicent. Vete a hacer puñetas… Ya me has cansado por hoy, y no tengo tiempo para seguir con esta conversación. No lo entiendo. No te quieres duchar, pues no te duches. Pero atente a las consecuencias.

Acto seguido, la agente Booth empieza a desabotonarse la blusa. Con velocidad. Realmente enojada. Después se quita los vaqueros. De color negro. Que siempre lleva tan ceñidos. Durante un instante se queda en ropa interior, con su mirada felina, fija sobre las pupilas de Vincent. Abrumado. Incapaz de articular palabra. Después, sin titubeos, inflamada de ira, se desprende de la poca ropa que le queda. Entra en la ducha. Sin pudor. Y acciona el mecanismo del agua. Hirviendo. Como a Vincent tanto le gusta. Igual que a ella. La vieja costumbre que ambos tenían de niños, cuando sus padres los aseaban juntos en la misma bañera.

Vince no puede soportar más esta incómoda situación. Aún con el agua cayendo a borbotones, descorre la mampara de cristal y sale de la ducha, salpicando durante unos instantes las baldosas del cuarto de baño. Todavía mojado, a medio enjabonar y sin muda nueva que echarse encima, abandona la habitación, no sin antes propinar un ruidoso portazo. El eco retumba en todo el apartamento. Las huellas de sus pies, como marcas de la humedad, van quedando dibujadas por el suelo del pasillo. Caminando hacia su cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo. Pasando por el salón a tal velocidad que su paso resulta imperceptible para Josh Pendleton, sentado en el sofá, mirando la repetición de un partido de la liga nacional de hockey. Quien sí repara en la presencia de Josh es el propio Vincent. Al darse cuenta, regresa sobre sus pasos y se plantifica entre el televisor de plasma y el sofá. Completamente desnudo.

-¡Eh, tío, yo conozco ese tatuaje! ¡Tú debes de ser el Gran Sta…!

-Como le hagas el menor daño a "Pistolita" te aseguro que no quedará de ti ni lo que quieran dejar los elasmobranquios carcarriniformes de la familia _Carcharhinidae_.

Después sigue su camino. Y un nuevo portazo deja saber a los demás habitantes de la casa que el joven Vincent ya se ha encerrado, otra vez, en su dormitorio. Como cuando era niño.

_Respuestas a los comentarios:_

brennangirl dijo: _No te preocupes, actualiza cuando puedas, como alguna vez me lo dijeron, la vida real a veces quita más tiempo del que quisieras, sin embargo sabes que tienes a una lectora segura que leerá cada capítulo de esta historia. Excelente regalo de navidad, me gustó bastante el intro a la historia, sobre todo cuando Vince engañó a Little Gun, no cabe duda que el científico está un paso adelante de ella. =) Saludos. Felices fiestas. :D_

Completamente de acuerdo con lo de la vida real y el tiempo para poder escribir. Decir que no quería exactamente que el científico estuviese por delante. Más bien, supongo que dependiendo del capítulo se irán alternando. Son dos caracteres diferentes, pero complementarios. Llegará el momento en el que se coordinen (espero, porque en el capítulo de hoy casi se tiran los trastos a la cabeza... lo que hacen los celos). Gracias, y feliz año nuevo!

Marifer26637 dijo: _Me encantó la historia! Y te deseo una muy feliz navidad! Fue muy original sus regalos y si creo que puedes manejar sus personalidades y te puede asegurar que lo haces de maravilla! :D_

Gracias otra vez. Creo que ya son ellos dos los que controlan las personalidades. Al principio mi idea era la de que hoy, igual que el día de la visita al acuario secreto, pero ya ves, ella decidió irse con otro. Ya se arrepentirá, ya... (bueno, esperemos, algo malo tendrá que hacer el tal Josh...)


	4. Malas Noticias

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

_(_Gracias a todos los que seguís este fic, especialmente a Hermione Hathaway, brennangirl, glheart, AnSaMo, clariss23, silhermar, BeaBB y Marifer26637, por vuestros comentarios: abajo respondo personalizadamente a cada uno de ellos_; feliz noche de Reyes, y que sus Mágicas Majestades os dejen muchos regalos, empezando por este capítulo, que va dedicado a todos los que seguís este fic...)_

**MALAS NOTICIAS**

(_7 de Enero de 2042_)

Vincent no sabe a dónde ir. Es una sensación desconcertante. Físicamente está más cerca de ella que nunca. Y sin embargo, la distancia parecía menor cuando él todavía estaba en Londres. Debe ser cierto el dicho: ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. No puede entender por qué Little Gun se ha dejado engatusar de nuevo por el impresentable de Pendleton. "Pistolita" se merece a alguien mucho mejor. Alguien que la complemente. Alguien que sepa de memoria sus perfumes favoritos, su libro preferido o el día de su aniversario. Alguien que le haya secado las lágrimas en los malos momentos. Alguien que, aún torpemente, compartiese los días felices. Alguien que aún deseando estar en la exposición sobre los especimenes más curiosos de anisópteros, eligiese acompañarla a la final de un partido de jockey sobre hielo, sólo para complacerla. Alguien como él mismo. Vince no puede entender. Desde el punto de vista antropológico, su coeficiente intelectual, así como su complexión física, y su buena apariencia, componen los atributos necesarios para captar la atención de una mujer. Es la pareja idónea para mejorar y perpetuar la especie. No puede comprender por qué, aún siendo así, Little Gun se empeña en verlo simplemente como un hermano.

Trata de concentrarse en su trabajo. Pero no puede sacársela de la cabeza. Reconoce a la perfección este sentimiento, que un psiquiatra describiría mediante la siguiente ecuación: aumento de la dopamina y la noradrenalina, en detrimento de la serotonina. La bioquímica del amor. Idéntica a la de la obsesión compulsiva. Vincent sabe perfectamente que esta ansiedad, este deseo, se puede saciar fácilmente con la justa ración de feniletilamina. Un par de onzas de chocolate y como nuevo. Sin embargo. Por una vez en su vida, no quiere racionalizar todos sus sentimientos.

Hace una semana que no habla con ella. A decir verdad, hace una semana que no quiere hablar con nadie. No le resulta difícil. Siempre ha sido demasiado especial. Puede encerrarse en sí mismo sin que nadie lo considere extraño. Es un rasgo característico de su propia identidad. Sus padres consideran esta faceta como algo intrínseco a sus rarezas de genio. Mira a través del microscopio. En la bandeja del porta, un par de gotas del agua traída desde Europa, la luna de Júpiter, para abastecer la enorme piscina subterránea del Jeffersonian. Pero en lugar de aparecer una constelación de células diminutas y compuestos orgánicos, en las pupilas de Vincent se dibujan los recuerdos de su infancia, en estas mismas instalaciones, correteando junto a Little Gun. Quizás haya llegado la hora de llamarla, simplemente, Gun. Y es que "pistolita" ha dejado de ser una niña.

Levanta la vista. Camina hacia la salida de seguridad y baja por las escaleras. Está tan aturdido que ni siquiera se saca los guantes de látex. Ni las fundas de plástico para el calzado. Ya lo hará luego. Necesita despejarse. Hay demasiada luz en los laboratorios. Y, paradójicamente, la luz no le deja pensar con claridad. Teclea la clave de seguridad. Automáticamente, se abre un portalón estanco. Dentro hay penumbra. Una luz tenue, llena de reflejos irisados, y una profunda gama de azules marinos y esmeraldas, danza por las paredes de cristal. Es el acuario. La exobiología le fascina. Se aproxima. Una de aquellas exóticas criaturas, un espécimen al que el grupo denomina E3, parece vigilarlo. No tiene ojos. Allá en Júpiter, bajo la espesa capa de hielo de la luna Europa, no hay luminosidad suficiente como para que se desarrolle un sistema visual semejante a los glóbulos oculares. En su defecto, unos filamentos funcionan como nuestros modernos radares y antenas de comunicación, emitiendo ultrasonidos. Igual que los murciélagos. Como si fuesen seres adaptados a la vida nocturna. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuál puede ser la diferencia entre el día y la noche en medio de un océano subterráneo? Pues bien, los finos filamentos de E3 están extendidos sobre el cristal, orientados hacia Vincent. Justo al otro lado del cristal. Vincent, como científico, daría lo que fuese por entrar en comunicación con E3. ¡Hay tantas preguntas! Y ese animal estrambótico tiene gran parte de las respuestas.

El Doctor Hodgins apoya la mano contra el cristal. Sin esperar nada. Pero, sin querer, se encuentra con una sensación perturbadora. La superficie lisa y transparente que toca resulta estar húmeda. Todo pese a que la sala está diseñada para evitar la condensación, con el objeto de evitar que se empañen los cristales o se altere mínimamente la temperatura del acuario. Sólo hay una explicación posible. En algún lugar del tanque debe de existir una fisura. Su tamaño no importa. Lo único que importa es evitar que la fuga se extienda. Por nada del mundo el agua jupiteriana puede entrar en contacto con la terrestre. Su equipo todavía está estudiando los componentes de dicha sustancia. Cualquiera alteración en el hábitat de nuestro planeta, al introducir una especie foránea, podría ser apocalíptica. Y ese líquido contiene cientos de miles de microorganismos todavía no identificados. Puede que inocuos. Puede que fatales.

No hay más que recordar que el mayor enemigo que Colón llevó a América en sus carabelas no fue la ambición humana, la fiebre del oro o la erótica del poder, si no otro enemigo mucho peor, invisible e incombatible: las enfermedades endémicas de Europa, para las cuales los indígenas no contaban con anticuerpos específicos. Las plagas se extendieron. La población se vio diezmada. Con la expedición espacial a Europa, la luna de Júpiter, se habían extremado las medidas de seguridad, precisamente con la misión de garantizar que no se repitiese una situación semejante a la de la conquista del Nuevo Mundo. Ahora, en cuestión de segundos, todo ese enorme sistema de contención se había venido abajo. Por suerte para Vincent, todavía llevaba los guantes puestos en el momento de tocar la descomunal pecera.

Sin reparar en su propia salud, corre hacia el portalón estanco, teclea el código de seguridad nuevamente, y sella herméticamente la sala, con él en su interior. Es consciente de que puede estar contaminado. Los protocolos de emergencia exigen la cuarentena inmediata. Por el interfono se comunica con su ayudante, en el laboratorio:

-¡Randolf! ¡Randolf! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Contesta!

-¿Doctor Hodgins?

-Randolf, inicia el protocolo de emergencia. Hay una fuga no localizada en la Piscina Exa. Avisa a la dirección del Jeffersonian. Y que ellos se ocupen de hablar con el departamento de Estado. Y con seguridad. Que nadie entre o salga del edificio desde ya mismo. Como si es necesario emplear las armas. ¡Que no salga nadie! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Nadie!

-Pero señor, es que…

-No pierdas tiempo. Siete mil millones de almas están ahora en nuestras manos. Es una orden.

Vincent desconecta el interfono. Cuanto más tiempo pasen conversando, más probabilidades habrá de que el daño se propague. Hay que evaluar las consecuencias. Hay que localizar la fuga. Hay que detener este incidente, antes de que se convierta en una catástrofe de proporciones irreversibles. Se gira hacia E3. La criatura sigue en la misma posición. Inmutable. Por un momento, a Vincent se le ocurre que el líquido, de haber pasado a estado gaseoso, como vapor, sería prácticamente imposible de contener. Pero, ¿podrían unas bacterias de perfil acuático adaptar sus condiciones tan rápidamente a un hábitat aéreo? Es imposible de saber. Son criaturas totalmente desconocidas. Ni él, ni nadie en la Tierra, pueden saber lo que son capaces de hacer. El interfono se actúa nuevamente, desde el exterior:

-Señor, el complejo de edificios está sellado. El protocolo activado. ¿Podemos hacer algo por usted, Doctor Hodgins?

Es la voz del jefe de seguridad del Jeffersonian.

-Sí, haga que todo el personal se ponga guantes y mascarillas y sean trasladados a una zona de descontaminación, compartimentados en módulos separados.

-Así lo haremos, señor.

-Y confeccionen un listado con todas las personas que hayan tenido acceso a esta sala durante los últimos siete días. A estas ubíquelas a parte. En régimen de aislamiento. Yo iré cursando las instrucciones desde aquí.

-Sí, señor.

Vincent saca el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Apenas una barra de cobertura. Busca en la agenda el número de la agente Booth: Laura. Leo. Lizza. Little Gun. Pulsa la opción de llamada. Espera el silencio, con el pabellón auditivo pegado al auricular. Un tono. No hay respuesta. Dos tonos. Ídem. Tres tonos. Vincent se lamenta de haberla traído hasta aquí. ¡Quién sabe desde cuándo se lleva produciendo la fuga! Cuatro tonos…

-Hermanito, ¿ya se te ha pasado el enfado? Porque menudo carácter que te traes últimamente.

-Christine…

-¿Ahora me llamas así? Sólo te acuerdas de mi nombre para darme malas noticias. Como el día que murió papá. Espero que…

-Christine, es importante. En serio…

-Vince, me estás preocupando.

-¿Estás sentada? Lo vas a necesitar.

_Respuesta a los comentarios_

brennangirl dijo: _Muy buen capítulo, sobre todo el final con Vincent amenazando a Josh. Espero el siguiente capítulo. Cuídate. Saludos y feliz año nuevo. =)_

Gracias, supongo que esa amenaza fue un arrebato de Staccato, más que de Vincent. Sin embargo, puedo adelantar que Staccato se tendrá que contener, al menos, por un par de capítulos. Igualmente feliz año (aunque ahora con el retraso de una semana, jeje!

AnSaMo dijo: _Genial! Aunque no haya escrito ningún review hasta ahora lo llevo siguiendo desde el principio y estoy enganchadita! Me encanta! Sigue así!_

Mil gracias por animarte a comentar. Y aunque ahora esté más centrado en este fic, no me olvido del otro que tengo pendiente. Espero que te siga gustando. Al menos yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiéndolo!

clariss23 dijo: _Me encanta! Realmente estoy disfrutando de las historias de Mike y Chris...estaria para que en un futuro Hart haga una secuela de Bones con ellos...Espero ansiosa la proxima actualizacion! Saludos y buen comienzo de año!_

A la pobre Chris no le tenía el nombre. No había visto que ya se conocía. Y estaba esperando su nombre como agua de mayo. Vi que se están escribiendo algunos más también en español, pero a Vince lo llaman Mike (tiene tres nombres, así que bueno, hay donde escoger). Estoy de acuerdo, secuela de Bones inspirada en M&C ya!

silhermar dijo: _hoy me va un poco mal esto...que raro... no puede ser que sea amiga de josh y le esté usando para dar ver como reacciona vicent? sabiendo que su segusdno es stacatto que seguro que lo sabe... ¿no relaciona? la has puesto un poco poco avispada... josh podía ser el celestino... a ver si sigue la serie y pistolita tiene nombre...sino chungo besos y feliciano_

Me imagino a Josh como un cretino integral. Ya se verá, supongo. Si Christine lo utiliza o no, en fin, es una posibilidad. En ningún momento es lenta de entendimiento. Cada uno juega un papel, supongo. Y Chris tiene que mostrar, por ahora, estas cartas. Ya llegará el momento de poner las cartas boca arriba. Feliz año!

BeaBB dijo: _Qué fantástico fic estás creando, has terminado de engancharme con este tercer capítulo... me encanta la forma en que vas construyendo los personajes y dándonos pistas de su pasado juntos... incluso por alli dejas entre líneas cosas que imagino irás resolviendo en el futuro. Me dejas aguardando ansiosamente el siguiente capítulo. Espero hayas difrutado de unas fiestas de fin de año maravillosas!_

Mil gracias, espero seguir enganchando. Cada vez adoro más a estos personajes, llámensele Mike y Chris, Vince y Little Gun... De hecho, hasta estoy empezando a leer todas las historias que se van escribiendo sobre ellos. Y me gusta pensar que, de alguna manera, los capítulos de su vida pasada, están en esos otros fic, escritos por otras personas. Habrá cosas que se sabrán, otras quedarán para la imaginación (tampoco es bueno descubrirlo todo todo todo...). Veamos lo que ocurre! Besos y buen comienzo de año!

glheart dijo: _Little Gun va a estar muy sorprendida cuando se entere de que el aburrido Vincent es el Gran Staccato, y no puedo esperar para ver la reacción de él cuando eso suceda. ¿Van a aparecer en algún momento Brennan, Booth, Hodgins o Ángela? ¿O algo les ocurrió? Como siempre, el capítulo me encantó, y espero el siguiente. Saludos y ¡Feliz Año!_

Hola! Sí que lo va a estar. Y sí, van a aparecer Brennan, Hodgins y Angela (a Booth le ha pasado algo... ¿Muerto? Al menos es lo que cree Christine...). Ahora empieza la situación de crisis. Y es en las situaciones de crisis cuando nos damos cuenta de lo que realmente necesitamos y queremos en la vida... Espero que Little Gun lo comprenda (igual que lo de Staccato...). Ya lo veremos. Saludos, y feliz comienzo de año!


	5. Ciento sesenta y ocho horas despierto

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

_(_Gracias a todos los que seguís este fic, especialmente a Hermione Hathaway, brennangirl, glheart, AnSaMo, clariss23, silhermar, BeaBB, Deschanel-Cherry y Marifer26637, por vuestros comentarios: abajo respondo personalizadamente a cada uno de ellos_)._

_¡PREGUNTA IMPORTANTE!: He visto por los comentarios que alguna/os estáis ineteresada/os en saber lo que ocurrió con Booth y si en esta historia está realmente muerto, o si sólo es lo que cree Christine. Inicialmente tenía previsto resolver este tema al final de "INSOMNIO FATAL". Por eso os comento: debido a que saber lo que le ocurrió es una historia un poco larga -según lo tengo imaginado-, se me ha ocurrido la posibilidad de dedicarle un fic específico, titulado "SÓLO SE VIVE TRES VECES". Por respeto a toda/os los que estáis leyendo el fic, os pregunto si queréis ese segundo fic, en vez de liar todavía más el complicado contenido de "INSOMNIO FATAL", o si preferís esperar hasta el final de "INSOMNIO FATAL" para salir de dudas. Prometo ceñirme a lo que digáis. En todo caso, con el compromiso de que, si ahora estoy actualizando cada semana, al publicar los dos al mismo tiempo, actualizaría una semana uno, a la siguiente el otro, después el primero, y así... Vosotra/os decidís! Lo digo, porque de seguir sólo con "INSOMNIO FATAL" todavía se tardaría mucho en saber si Booth está realmente muerto, y publicar los dos fics es una manera de iros adelantando esa parte de la historia que tanto parece intrigaros...  
><em>

**CIENTO SESENTA Y OCHO HORAS DESPIERTO**

(_14 de Enero de 2042_)

-Vincent, ¿te encuentras bien? No me han permitido venir hasta aquí desde que comenzó la cuarentena. El Jeffersonian está cerrado a cal y canto.

-Lo sé. Fui uno de los redactores del protocolo de emergencia. La primera semana es fundamental en la posible expansión de un brote epidémico. Mejor prevenir que curar.

-¿Pero estás bien?

-Por supuesto, me han tratado como el Rey del Laboratorio, como diría mi padre.

-Por cierto, hablando de tus padres, me han mandado saludos para ti. Tío Jack y tía Ángela están muy preocupados. Pero les dije que no era necesario que viniesen desde París. Que era más seguro que permaneciesen en Francia. Las cosas aquí están complicadas.

-Lo sé, Little Gun. Pero parece que todo está medianamente controlado. Finalmente se ha podido localizar la fisura. Y casi ninguno de los aislados ha dado muestras de actividad, comportamiento o sintomatología inusual. Se ha tratado de neutralizar las filtraciones y se han desinfectado, de momento, hasta el 57% de los pabellones. Dentro de otra semana, el Jeffersonian podría abrir de nuevo sus puertas.

-Cuando dices "casi ninguno", ¿por qué dices "casi"?

-Si te lo dijese, no podrías salir de aquí y se te negaría todo tipo de comunicación con el exterior. Sólo te puedo decir que si notas un comportamiento extraño en algún conocido, cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, por inofensiva que parezca, por favor, me lo hagas saber.

-Pero Vincent, ¿no decías que la situación está controlada?

-Little Gun, si nos enfrentásemos a algo conocido, podría asegurarte a ciencia cierta que estamos fuera de todo peligro. Pero nadie nos dice que, de repente, se puedan manifestar los síntomas de una enfermedad que hayamos ido incubando durante esta última semana, y que el proceso fuese tan camaleónico que nos haya pasado advertido en todas las analíticas realizadas.

-Vince. Aunque no me puedas decir de qué se trata, o qué síntomas habéis podido observar, para poder decir "casi", te pido, te ruego, que si me tienes algo de cariño y aprecio, que me des alguna orientación. Algo a lo que aferrarme. Algo con que poder averiguar por mí misma. Y hasta defenderme de este enemigo invisible. La población no sabe nada. Nadie sabe nada. Todos van tranquilos, completamente ajenos a la espada de Damocles que pende sobre sus cabezas. Creo que no es justo.

-¿Has dormido bien últimamente?

-¿Dormir bien?

-Sí, ¿te ha costado conciliar el sueño? ¿Conoces a alguien que no haya pasado buenas noches en estos siete días? ¿Has visto a gente más ojerosa de lo normal?

-No, que yo sepa no…

-Entonces, Christine, todo está bien. Es lo único que te puedo decir por el momento.

Vince sabe que ya está diciendo demasiado. Y es que el único comportamiento extraño que han podido estudiar entre los aislados del Jeffersonian es el caso de uno de los responsables del servicio de limpieza, encargado de mantener en perfecto estado los conductos de aireación de las plantas inferiores, que ha pasado los últimos siete días en un completo estado de vigilia. Ya son ciento sesenta y ocho horas despierto. Incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Ni siquiera tras haberle suministrado un nutrido surtido de benzodiacepinas. Anestésicos para caballos. Según los escáneres cerebrales, el individuo sólo es capaz de encadenar las dos primeras etapas de la de fase No REM, esto es, primero un leve adormecimiento, después un sueño ligero que se interrumpe antes de lo acostumbrado y se reactiva la vigilia, sin alcanzar nunca la etapa de sueño delta, y mucho menos, la fase REM. Por si fuera poco, al inyectar parte de su sangre a una serie de conejillos de indias en el laboratorio, todos los roedores infectados han experimentado, desde entonces, la misma imposibilidad para dormir, mientras que los del grupo de control mantienen sus costumbres habituales de sueño y vigilia.

-Seguro que el daño está contenido, Little Gun. Confía en mí. Si me pongo quisquilloso con el secretismo y la seguridad, es porque es mi trabajo. Pero te puedo prometer que todo va a salir bien. Los mejores científicos del mundo estamos aquí… En caso de infección, seríamos los primeros y más interesados en salvar nuestros pellejos. Pondríamos toda la carne en el asador. ¿No te quedas más tranquila?

-La verdad es que, aunque agradezco tus esfuerzos, te olvidas de que, si ése es tu trabajo, el mío consiste en averiguar cuándo me están mintiendo. Y siento decirte, hermanito, que tú mientes de pena.

Christine mira el interfono con tristeza. Se lamenta de no poder estar en la misma sala que Vincent. Quisiera abrazarlo. Quizás otra persona pudiese temer estar junto a alguien en una cuarentena. Pero, no hay quien quiera a Vincent tanto como la propia Christine, además de sus padres. Al fin y al cabo, se han criado juntos. Es como su hermano, su compañero de juegos, su confidente, su mejor amigo… Su osito de peluche. En el Buró Federal han enseñado a Little Gun a no mezclar el trabajo con los sentimientos. Y, por alguna extraña razón, el hecho de haberse educado, entre experimento y experimento, en los laboratorios del Jeffersonian, le parece que Vincent es, para ella, una cuestión más de trabajo que de familia. Se obliga a transformar la pasión en cariño fraternal. Sólo puede permitirse el lujo de considerarlo un hermano. Nada más. Aunque ello signifique tener que buscarse a algún cretino a quien entregar las migajas de su amor. Cuanto más insignificante sea ese otro hombre, mejor. Así, cada vez que sienta náuseas por el impresentable al que esté besando, podrá recordarse lo dulce y cariñoso que es su verdadero amor. Por eso Josh Pendleton es el candidato ideal. Christine lo desprecia con todas sus fuerzas. Es la antítesis de Vincent. Él nunca la habría traicionado. Lástima que el amor y el trabajo no se puedan entremezclar. Ella lo sabe bien. Y no puede consentir que otro final trágico se repita, por incumplir la regla principal de los francotiradores. No tengas a nadie que te quiera de verdad, ni a quien ames en serio. O aparentarás débil y fácilmente manejable. Te harán víctima de chantajes emocionales que te podrían costar la vida. Como le ocurrió a papá. ¡Maldito Jacob Broadsky! A Christine no le importaría pasar toda la eternidad en el infierno con tal de contemplar a ése miserable retorciéndose entre las llamaradas perpetuas. Si llegado el momento, la agente Booth tuviese que hacer la misma elección que su padre, ella no se lo pensaría ni medio instante. "Puedes dispararle las veces que quieras, que yo no voy a desprenderme de mi revólver". Al fin y al cabo, es la única razón por la que Christine sigue al lado del inútil de Josh Pendleton. Puestos a perder un novio, hacerle de paso un gran favor a la humanidad. Es el cebo idóneo. La estupidez y el egocentrismo llevados a su enésima potencia. En cambio, jamás podría poner en una balanza la vida de Vincent. No podría permitirse una pérdida semejante. Sería como revivir todo el calvario de su niñez. Cuando murió papá. Cuando se prometió a sí misma que no dejaría a ningún criminal en libertad, a fin de evitarle a otras personas el sufrimiento que ella estaba padeciendo en propia piel. Sería un agente federal. Como papá. Como su mayor héroe.

-Little Gun, ¿sigues ahí? Todavía te escucho mientras respiras. Pero no dices nada…

-Sí, perdona, Vincent, sólo estaba pensando en estos pasillos. Me traen muchos recuerdos.

-Lo sé. A mí también. Recuerdos buenos, como pocos. Sin duda, los mejores.

-Echo de menos a papá. Si él estuviese aquí, las cosas serían muy distintas.

-¿Has hablado con tu madre?

-Sí, la Doctora Brennan sigue en Alejandría. No ha salido de Egipto desde su retorno a la antropología física. Cada vez que ve una momia, sólo piensa en hacerle una tomografía axial computerizada en tres dimensiones…

-Pero, ¿le has dicho algo de lo sucedido?

-Sólo que el Jeffersonian está en cuarentena. Según comentó, hace años que su propio equipo sufrió una situación semejante, también en Navidad. Aunque siguió hablando con su tono indiferente. Ya sabes que la Doctora Brennan tan pronto describe una protuberancia extraña en los huesos propios de la nariz, como insiste para que dejes de llorar, con la excusa de no malemplear las soluciones salinas de los lagrimales.

Christine siempre se refiere a su madre como la Doctora Brennan. En cierto modo, todavía la culpa por lo sucedido. Aunque bien sabe que ella ha sido otra víctima más. Y que lleva sufriendo lo indecible. Pero su incapacidad para manifestar sus propias emociones, o comprender las de los demás, ha hecho las cosas muy difíciles entre ambas. Papá era la argamasa que las mantenía unidas. Sin él, la relación se ha enfriado hasta límites insospechados. Para una, son los meros efectos de haberse quedado huérfana, de padre y madre. Para otra, simplemente se trata de un proceso general a toda especie, en el que un individuo, al alcanzar la madurez, abandona la manada para experimentar su propia vida, construir su destino, marcar su territorio. Lejos de la familia. Temperance Brennan, superviviente de una familia rota, cree que atravesar por las mismas circunstancias llevará a su hija Christine hasta sus mismas cotas de constancia y éxito profesional.

-Christine, deberías ser más condescendiente con la Tía Tempy. Te adora.

-¿Sabes, Vincent? Creo que cuando ella me mira, no me está viendo a mí, si no a papá. Por eso prefiere seguir con las excavaciones, en Egipto. Allí está a salvo del pasado. Y, en recompensa, yo estoy a salvo de su Síndrome de Asperger.

-Te adora…

-Pero yo ya tengo a otro a quien adorar.

-¿Al descreído de Josh?

Little Gun quisiera ser libre de su promesa, libre del Buró Federal, de su lucha contra los malhechores, de su batalla a muerte contra el mal. Pero no puede, así que busca en su interior, y sólo encuentra una respuesta para la pregunta de Vincent. Sus labios la conjugan mecánicamente, sin sentir la más mínima emoción:

-Al descreído de Josh.

**_Respuestas a los comentarios:_**

silhermar dijo:_ estoy hablando contigo y me acabo de dar cuenta que publicaste (esta parte no hace falta que lo pongas) Está bien...empieza el meollo...ahora a ver que pasa... no sé por donde vas a salir... _

Y la gracia que me hizo! Tú a lo tuyo, tecleando en el ordenador. Y yo diciendo, ¿no lo habrá visto ya? Sé muy bien por dónde voy a salir, tengo escritos unos cuantos capítulos más, jaja (ésto lo digo es para ir haciendo ganas, porque sólo actualizaré de semana en semana!). Ya ves que al final había una razón para que Christine estuviera con Josh. De alguna manera, lo está utilizando, aunque no para darle celos a Vincent. Es más bien, un trato de supervivencia.

glheart: _¿Lo que cree Christine? ¡Tanto misterio me pone ansiosa! No puedo esperar a ver lo que tienes en mente para el futuro de esta historia. Vincent debe estar sintiendose culpable por haber llevado a Little Gun allí, a pesar de que él no tenía idea de la fuga. Cada vez me dejas más enganchada con el fic :)_

En fin, Christine cree que Jacob Broadsky mató a su padre después de chantajearlo con que, si no soltaba la pistola, hubiese matado a Brennan. ¿Pero pasó ésto de verdad? Prometo resolver el misterio antes de que acabe el fic, pero es una trama secundaria, que no quiero desviar de la principal, que sería la fuga del Jeffersonian de "algo" que no deja dormir a la gente... Vincent va a tener muchas razones para sentirse culpable, jeje!

AnSaMo dijo: _Wow! Me has dejado con ganas de más! Ahora qué pasará con esa fuga? Van a estar encerrados juntos bajo la cuarentena? Madre mía lo que podría pasar ahí jejeje Sigue así!_

Aviso que la cuarentena no ha terminado. Sólo acaba de empezar. Así que todavía habrá oportunidades para que estén encerraditos juntos. Me ha gustado la idea (puede facilitar mucho la relación entre Vincent y Christine), así que, bueno, ya avanzo que habrá cuarentena romántica para dos!

Deschanel-Cherry dijo: _Muy buen capítulo, pero tengo una pregunta: ¿Booth y Brennan están muertos?_

Brennan vive en Alejandría. Booth, según cree Christine, estaría muerto (como digo, supuestamente asesinado por el francotirador, Broadsky). Como digo arriba, igual para adelantar acontecimientos, escribo otro fic explicando lo sucedido con Booth, para no desviar el argumento principal de "Insomnio Fatal". Lo que finalmente haga, dependerá de vuestra elección.

brennangirl dijo: _Todavía me cuesta trabajo recordar que están en el 2042 y que por lo tanto_  
><em>ya estamos tratando con otro nivel de ciencia... Pobre Vince, ahora sí que<em>  
><em>está metido en un problema, y supongo que también Little Gun. : Sólo una pregunta, más bien dicho, aclaración: ¿Booth está muerto?_

La ciencia me queda grande, soy bastante rudimentario. Espero no meter mucho la pata. Sólo la utilizo para darle una apariencia real a la historia. Sobre la aclaración sobre Booth, si muerto o no, dejo a vuestra elección si lo aclaro en otro fic distinto, o si esperáis al final de esta historia, porque será entonces cuando pueda dar la respuesta definitiva.


	6. Un salto a la desesperada

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

_(_Gracias a todos los que seguís este fic, especialmente a Hermione Hathaway, brennangirl, glheart, AnSaMo, clariss23, silhermar, BeaBB, ByB-S, Deschanel-Cherry y Marifer26637, por vuestros comentarios: abajo respondo personalizadamente a cada uno de ellos_). Con respecto al misterioso destino de Seeley Booth veo las cosas muy igualadas en lo que respecta a esperar, o conocerlo ya a través de un nuevo fic. Así que finalmente esperaremos todos a que se vaya resolviendo Insomnio Fatal...  
><em>

**UN SALTO A LA DESESPERADA**

(_21 de Enero de 2042_)

-Agente Booth, no se olvide de redactar el informe que le pedí.

-Señor, mañana lo tendrá sin falta sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

-Además, necesito que se ocupe del caso de esta mañana en Chapin Street.

-¿Chapin Street? ¿No se estará refiriendo al chaval que saltó por la ventana tras dejar una nota de despedida para su familia? ¿Ahora el Buró Federal de Investigación también se ocupa de los suicidios?

-No te equivocas de caso. Pero, agente Booth, la familia no está satisfecha con la versión oficial. Dicen que no es el tipo de joven que se tiraría al vacío para acabar con su vida.

-Señor, con todos mis respetos, para las familias ningún suicida da el perfil.

-Sin embargo, creo que en este caso puedan llevar razón. Hace tres años que el chico tuvo un gravísimo accidente de tráfico. Estuvo debatiéndose varios días entre la vida y la muerte. Entretanto, tuvo una de esas experiencias cercanas a la…

-¿El túnel? ¿La luz?

-Eso mismo. Lo cierto es que, según la familia, desde entonces se había comportado de manera especial. Siempre sonriente. Agradeciendo cada segundo de vida. Ni una sola discusión. Sintiendo el momento… En fin, que según su entorno jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza acabar con todo, de repente, por las buenas. Creen que alguien, o algo, lo ha forzado a escribir la nota de despedida. Y a saltar.

-La verdad, señor, es que no me imagino a los hombres y mujeres del milagro del río Hudson, con sus magníficas conferencias sobre autoayuda y descubrimiento personal, para luego acabar, de manera tan trágica, con su propia existencia. Algo no cuadra.

-La familia piensa exactamente lo mismo. Tenemos que llegar hasta el fondo del asunto. El agente Jackman le espera abajo en su coche. Y el informe…

-Tendrá el informe, descuide. Mañana. Sobre su escritorio. Listo para la hora del café.

Mientras baja en el ascensor, Christine Booth trata, mentalmente, de ordenar las posibles causas que llevarían a alguien a saltar a la desesperada, en contra de su voluntad, hacia una muerte segura. Inexorablemente, la palabra "chantaje" se dibuja en su imaginación. Otros términos, como "narcotráfico", "bancarrota", "mal de amores" ó "enajenación mental transitoria", le vienen a la saga. Tampoco habría que descartar que en las últimas semanas se le haya podido diagnosticar al susodicho una enfermedad degenerativa, mortal de necesidad, que pudiese acabar con sus buenos ánimos. Hay personas que aman la vida demasiado como sentir que se les va escapando de entre las manos, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Su compañero, Daryl Jackman, la espera de pie, apoyado sobre el capó del sedán negro, todo un clásico. Brazos entrecruzados. Gafas de sol. Cabello peinado, pero revuelto. Traje y corbata. Un hombre más de acción que de reacción. Un galán de cine, con apariencia de poli malo.

-Y aquí viene el mejor cuerpo del Buró Federal, contoneando las caderas…

-Jackman, quita esa sonrisita cínica, si no quieres otra montaña rusa como la de ayer.

-Nada de eso, princesa. Hoy conduzco yo.

El agente Jackman levanta uno de los brazos. En sus manos cuelga una cadena, y de la cadena un llavero. Está prevenido. No quiere repetir una persecución como la de las últimas horas. Christine Booth es una desquiciada del volante. Si no representase a la autoridad, seguro que estaría compitiendo en carreras ilegales. Cualquier excusa le vale para pisar a fondo el pedal del acelerador. A menudo, ser su copiloto significa jugarse el tipo en cada esquina, en cada cruce. No por los disparos. Contra eso ya inventaron los chalecos antibalas. Si no, más bien, por la conducción temeraria.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo, gallina?

-No, Christine, no es miedo. Es amor. Amor a la vida. Al placer de la existencia. No quiero un rasguño en mi cara. Vivo de ella.

-Pensé que vivías del Buró Federal…

-El Buró Federal no me abraza por las noches, princesa.

Christine y Daryl siempre andan a piques. Es sólo un juego. Bromeando. Se licenciaron juntos, el mismo año. Entrenaban en el mismo gimnasio. Estudiaban en la misma academia. Hasta sacaron la misma nota. Sólo que Christine accedió como primera de la promoción, gracias a que, alfabéticamente, su apellido antecede al de Jackman. Habría sido un duro golpe para el ego de cualquier otro. Pero no para Daryl. Sabía que Christine estaba destinada a convertirse en la mejor agente del F.B.I., así que no le importaba estar un paso por detrás, en segundo plano. Al fin y al cabo, quien se lleva los laureles también suele recibir, por un fracaso, las peores reprimendas. Cuanto más alto subes, más dura es la caída. El agente Jackman no espera que esto le ocurra a Christine. Pero en tal caso, estará ahí para socorrerla. Como cuando la puso en anteaviso del tremendo lío en el que la estaba metiendo el espantajo de su novio, el pusilánime de Josh Pendleton. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, le hace daño a Christine. Por encima del cadáver de Daryl Jackman. Aunque ese cadáver llegue pronto, si la buena de Christine continúa manejando el volante como en una contrarreloj.

Parte de Chapin Street sigue acordonada. Ya se han llevado el cuerpo -el juez decretó su levantamiento hace algunas horas-, lo que les evita la siempre incómoda visión de la sábana blanca. Pero los de la científica siguen recogiendo muestras, reconstruyendo el escenario de los hechos. La sangre oscura, coagulada, esparcida sobre el asfalto, dibuja parte de una silueta humana. Mientras Jackman se aproxima al equipo de investigación, pasando tan cerca del charco de sangre que no puede evitar el pisarla, Christine se dirige a los familiares. Tiene un tacto especial. El suave acento de su voz aminora el sufrimiento de los parientes.

-¿El padre de Lionel Harris, supongo?

-Supone bien.

La agente Booth estrecha su mano, con una compasión, un calor y una ternura infinita, que el padre de la víctima percibe al instante.

-No hay palabra en el mundo que pueda consolar en todo, o en parte, el dolor que están sintiendo. Pero le prometo, señor Harris, que haré todo lo posible por descubrir la verdad de lo sucedido, para que su hijo pueda marcharse completamente en paz.

-Y se lo agradeceremos a usted, emm…

-Christine, mi nombre es Christine.

-Christine. Al menos ya es un consuelo tener un nombre al cual acudir, en medio de tanto agente especial Caldwell, agente especial Franklin… Christine es un nombre precioso.

-Es el nombre de mi abuela. Me llamaron así en su memoria…

La agente Booth tiene el don de distraer a las personas. Conseguir que, por un momento, se olviden de sus pesares. La habitual frialdad con la que actúan los equipos de investigación consigue que los familiares se sientan todavía más solos y desamparados, en estos momentos de gran pérdida. En cambio, el trato familiar es esencial para llegar al meollo de la cuestión. En la mayor parte de los casos, la empatía es una herramienta de la que Christine se sirve para sentar los sólidos cimientos de una autopista que la conduce, directamente, hacia la verdad de lo sucedido.

-Señor Harris, necesito hacerle unas preguntas.

-Lo entiendo.

-Hábleme de él. En presente. Como si todavía estuviese aquí. ¿Cómo es su hijo? Imagine sus ojos, penetre en su mirada y descríbame lo que siente…

-Mi hijo es un ángel… Al menos, es lo más parecido a lo que deben ser los ángeles, en caso de que realmente existan. Cada día, lo primero que hace al despertar es contemplar el sol en el horizonte. Sonríe. Y da las gracias al cielo. Lo hace en voz alta, para que podamos escucharlo. Para transmitirnos su inmensa energía positiva. Su gratitud. Para que todos bebamos de ella. Para demostrarnos a todos la pasión por las pequeñas cosas. Sin rencores. Sin malos humores…

-¿Qué les dice en la nota que dejó?

-Esa nota no la ha escrito él. Es su letra. Pero no son sus palabras. No es su alma.

La agente Booth ya ha leído la nota. Pero necesitaba hacer la pregunta. Conocer la reacción de sus padres. El chaval les pide perdón. Está agotado. Siente que ya ni la naturaleza le llena. Les desea una larga vida. Y, como un grito desesperado, les suplica que entiendan su necesidad de cerrar los ojos y descansar. Pues ya ha hecho aquí todo cuanto tenía que hacer. Y que sí, se va. Pero lo hace dejándoles todo su amor.

-¿Notó algún cambio, últimamente, en su carácter? ¿Algo extraño, fuera de lo corriente?

-Desde esta mañana, Christine, llevo dándole vueltas. Intentando comprender lo ocurrido. Él parecía estar bien. Perfectamente…

La señora Harris, que se ha mantenido callada durante toda la conversación, con la mirada perdida y ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, rompe ahora su silencio.

-Hará una semana que me levanté por la noche. Muy de madrugada. Tenía sed. Fui a la cocina. Y lo vi. En el salón. De espaldas a mí. No le pregunté nada. Pero supe que algo le preocupaba. Las madres tenemos un entendimiento especial de los hijos. Un sexto sentido... Durante estos últimos días, las ojeras se le hicieron más profundas y oscuras. Anoche volví a levantarme. Y ahí estaba. Otra vez. En medio y medio del salón. En la oscuridad. Debió de escucharme, porque me habló. Dijo que todo estaba bien. Todo está bien. Yo dije buenas noches. Le dije que intentase dormir. Fueron las últimas palabras de mi hijo. Todo está bien. Pero no era cierto. Nada estaba bien. Nada lo estaba. Y ahora es peor.

-¿Su hijo llevaba varios días sin dormir? Señora Harris, necesito que me diga si su hijo padecía de insomnio…

Pero la señora Harris calla. Absorta. En estado de shock. Preguntándose si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si, en vez de acostarse, hubiese permanecido en el salón, hablando con Lionel. Disuadiéndolo. Su marido le acaricia la mano con ternura. Christine aprovecha para hacer una llamada. El número ya está memorizado en una de las teclas de acceso rápido. Sólo tiene que esperar un par de tonos para escuchar la voz de Vincent, al otro lado del auricular.

-¿Little Gun, eres tú?

-¿Quién si no? Hermanito, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Si está en mis manos…

-Lo está. El otro día me dijiste que te avisase si tropezaba con alguien incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Pues bien, en mi último caso, según los testimonios, la víctima llevaba varios días durmiendo mal, quizás sin pegar ojo…

-¿Víctima? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

-Aparentemente suicidio, pero todavía estamos investigando. Muchos aspectos no encajan. No se trata, en absoluto, del típico cuadro de depresión…

-¿Tienes cerca a algún conviviente? Quisiera hacer algunas preguntas.

- Su madre no está en condiciones de hablar. Pero su padre está justo aquí, a mi lado.. Prométeme que serás delicado. Han perdido a su único hijo…-hace una pausa y se dirige hacia el Señor Harris, poniendo el teléfono en sus manos-. Un compañero quiere hacerle unas preguntas. Será rápido. Le ruego que responda con la misma sinceridad con la que habló conmigo.

-Lo intentaré, claro.

Mientras espera, la agente Booth observa a Jackman junto a la valla policial, revisando el expediente y conversando con los técnicos. Por la proximidad, no puede evitar oír la conversación que se produce entre Vincent y el Señor Harris:

-…

-Sí, eso ha dicho mi mujer.

-…

-Creo que sí. Un poco resfriado. Lo escuché estornudar un par de veces durante la última semana...

-…

-¿El 31 de diciembre? ¿Por la noche? No recuerdo. Supongo que celebrando la velada. Creo que salió a dar una vuelta, con unos amigos.

-…

-Debe de estar guardada en su cajón. Suele… Solía anotar en ella las cosas buenas que le ocurrían. Para leerlas y animarse cuando estuviese bajo de moral. Aunque eso nunca sucedía. Era un chico muy alegre.

-…

-Por supuesto, se la envío con Christine. Ojalá les sirva de ayuda.

**_Respuestas a los comentarios_**

A silhermar:

¿Qué encontraste que me puede ayudar? Cuenta, cuenta... seguro que me lo contaste y ya me olvidé (sabes que para algunas cosas tengo memoria de pez), aunque creo recordar (vienen así, ramalazos, a mi cabeza) que era por el tema de los viajeros en el tiempo, del otro fic

ByB-S dijo: _Hola Siempre leo tu fic, aunque comento nada, hoy me decidi porque he quedado impresionada con la actitud de christine hacia brennan, como es posible que la trate asi, cuando cree q su padre esta muerto es cuando mas deberian estar unidas. y con respecto a lo del otro fic por supuesto que me encantaria saber que paso, lo espero pronto... Cuidate :)_

Me encanta cuando leo comentarios de personas que leen el fic desde hace tiempo y se animan por primera vez a comentarlo! Mil gracias! Con respecto a la actitud de Christine, supongo que irá evolucionando a medida que se conocen y descubren los secretos familiares!

AnSaMo dijo: _Genial! Ahora sabemos que aunque no quiere creerlo, Christine corresponde al amor que le tiene Vincent... A ver como va esa cuarentena y si liberan un poco esos sentimientos reprimidos por ambas partes! Por lo del segundo fic con la trama de Booth, Pues por mí genial, más que leer, sino puedo esperar al final, no hay problema! Aunque me tienes intrigada! Sigue así!_

Seguiremos intrigando, jeje... Christine me recuerda al perro del hortelano, que ni come ni deja comer, que ni está fuera ni está dentro... Ahora ya conocemos sus razones y su trauma infantil. Y sus sentimientos. Debe de estar hecha un lío. Y avanzo que va a seguir hecha un lío todavía unos cuantos capítulos más. (Es que si no, se acabaría muy rápido, y algo hay que enredar, jeje!)

glheart dijo: _La historia de Booth me interesa demasiado, pero estoy dispuesta a esperar lo que sea necesario para que el misterio se revele. Sólo espero que todo termine bien para Christine y su familia. Y también con Vincent ;) ¿Habrá cuarentena para Little Gun? ¿Estará encerrada con Vince en el Jeffersonian? Sería entretenido verlos en esa situación. Creo que Brennan hablará con su hija en algún momento. Bren no es fría en lo absoluto, tampoco sin corazón, y estoy segura de que sufre demasiado por la distancia entre Christine y ella. ¿Bren se siente culpable por la muerte de Booth? Es lo más probable. Tal vez por eso no se atreve a hablar con su hija. ¿O no? ¡La duda me está matando! Me encanta la historia, cada vez se pone más interesante. Saludos._

Pues esperamos, pues. Vincent va a ser clave en que el misterio se resuelva. Que hay cuarentena para los dos, ya aviso que la habrá, pero todavía no. Y Brennan pronto aparecerá en escena para ser una más de la historia. Sus días en Egipto están contados. Tiene cosas pendientes que hacer en Washington. Oficiales. Y familiares. Aviso que las razones de Brennan para estar en Egipto no tienen nada que ver con la culpa. A veces, la mejor manera de proteger a las personas a las que se quiere, es alejándose de ellas. Que es exactamente lo que también está haciendo Christine con Vince. En el fondo, creo que de tal palo, tal astilla. Y Christine y Brennan son más parecidas de lo que la propia Christine se pueda imaginar. Sólo que está lo suficientemente confusa como para no saber quién es realmente... Saludos!


	7. El Ladrón de Almas

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

_(_Gracias a todos los que seguís este fic, especialmente a Hermione Hathaway, brennangirl, glheart, AnSaMo, clariss23, silhermar, BeaBB, ByB-S, Deschanel-Cherry, makotabones, Fran Ktrin Black y Marifer26637, por vuestros comentarios: abajo respondo personalizadamente a cada uno de ellos. Son el motivo que me alienta para seguir escribiendo_)._

**EL LADRÓN DE ALMAS**

(_28 de Enero de 2042_)

El mundo del cine ha difundido y perpetuado una imagen lúgubre y oscura del Pentágono. Grandes salas subterráneas, sumidas en la penumbra, aisladas del mundo, como auténticos silos nucleares, ocultos, para evitar cualquier ataque aéreo. Nada más lejos de la realidad, porque la luz es la principal constante de sus estancias y pasillos, donde los fulgurantes halógenos alumbran hasta en el último recodo.

No es la primera vez que Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins acude al Pentágono. Pese a su condición civil, está autorizado a acceder a determinadas instalaciones, si bien hoy es el primer día en el que se le concede paso al Gabinete de Crisis, donde lo esperan los mandos políticos y militares de la nación. Aunque es una gran responsabilidad, no se siente abrumado. Simplemente quiere cumplir con su trabajo, su responsabilidad, de la mejor manera posible. Mientras su ayudante, Randolf Mainz, conecta el proyector holográfico de su tablet a la fuente de alimentación de la mesa central del Gabinete, Vincent entrega a cada uno de los presentes un dossier conteniendo, sucintamente, todos los hallazgos de las últimas semanas.

-Señor Presidente. Señores y señoras. Lo que tienen entre manos son los sumarios del Proyecto M.E.E.T., acrónimo de _Meeting the European Extra Terrestrials_, clasificado por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América como de alto secreto. Todo empieza en el año 1989, cuando la N.A.S.A. envía al espacio la Sonda Galileo, que tardaría 6 años en alcanzar su destino: Júpiter. Hasta septiembre de 2003 esta misión exploraría los misterios del quinto planeta, así como sus principales lunas. Al cumplir con su ciclo vital, y para evitar la colisión contra cualquier otro satélite, la Sonda Galileo fue impactada, teledirigidamente, contra Júpiter. Hasta aquí la historia oficial…

Mientras Vincent habla, una serie de hologramas en movimiento van ilustrando la historia. Aunque es un sistema de proyección pasado de moda, Vince sigue utilizándolo en todas y cada una de sus conferencias (e incluso en sus conciertos como Staccato). Se asemeja a una caja de luz, llena de partículas en suspensión, como purpurina dorada, que recrean imágenes en tres dimensiones. En movimiento. Capaz de secuenciar datos y formular todos los escenarios posibles. Lo hace en homenaje de su madre, la inventora de dicha herramienta: el Angelator. En la mesa, ovalada, todos los rostros centran su atención en las figuras que se presentan ordenadamente ante ellos.

-…Lo que no se le contó entonces a la población es que la Sonda Galileo tenía una hermana gemela, la Sonda Marius, que descendió controladamente hasta la luna Europa, tomando muestras superficiales e iniciando en 2005 el largo viaje de retorno a la Tierra, la vuelta a casa, amerizando en el Océano Pacífico a comienzos del año 2011. Los laboratorios descubrieron entonces las primeras evidencias de vida extraterrestre. Por eso, en el primer semestre de dicho año se cancela el Proyecto S.E.T.I., siglas de _Search for Extra Terrestrial Intelligence_, y nace en su sustitución el Proyecto M.E.E.T., del que vamos hablando. Durante los siguientes 18 años, la N.A.S.A. desarrollaría la primera línea de buques espaciales, lo suficientemente grandes como para transportar en sus bodegas hasta 25.000 metros cúbicos de agua joviana, es decir, lo equivalente al volumen de 10 piscinas olímpicas. El primer container espacial, el _Sky Tanker I_, despegó de Cape Minerva el 21 de julio de 2029, en secreto, coincidiendo con el sexagésimo aniversario del primer alunizaje. Su valioso cargamento llegó a la Tierra hace sólo tres meses, en octubre de 2041, y está custodiado, día y noche, en un gigantesco acuario oculto en uno de los pabellones del Instituto Jeffersonian: la _Piscina Exa_.

-Señor… Hodgins.

-Dígame, Señor Presidente.

-Todo lo que nos está contando es muy interesante, pero ¿podría ser usted un poco más conciso? Creo que hablo en nombre de todos los presentes, cuando digo que llevamos un largo rato escuchando, sin saber exactamente qué está provocando la cuarentena, y cuál es el verdadero alcance y riesgos de la situación a los que nos enfrentamos.

-Bien, Señor Presidente, decir que en la noche del 31 de diciembre, con el salto de fecha, un error informático en el sistema de refrigeración desencadenaría el siguiente fallo: un ligero cambio de temperatura, lo suficientemente perceptible como para que los 25.000 metros cúbicos de agua joviana incrementasen su volumen hasta desbordar la _Piscina Exa_, localizándose una fuga de varios centilitros cúbicos de agua joviana. Desde entonces, algunos miembros del personal han resultado contagiados de una extraña enfermedad, desconocemos si por contacto físico o por vía aérea, cuyo principal síntoma es la incapacidad para conciliar el sueño pero que, por lo que hemos observado, puede aparecer asociada a otros trastornos derivados del déficit de melatonina: depresión del sistema inmunológico, falta de memoria, hastío y melancolía…

-¿Y no se les ha ocurrido que, igual, una inyección de melatonina, o como Dios quiera que se llame, podría poner carpetazo a todo este asunto?

-Me temo que no. Por algún motivo, esta patología no sólo inhibe la producción de melatonina, si no que neutraliza por completo la actividad de toda la melatonina que se le administra al organismo huésped. Sé que lo que voy a contar podría sonar fantasioso…

-Créame, Señor Hodgins, que si no fuera porque en mi condición de presidente he tenido que autorizar experimentos de lo más absurdo, su relato sobre viajes interplanetarios, criaturas del espacio e insomnios fatales me sonaría más a una película de bajo presupuesto.

-Lo que ocurre, Señor, es que, al principio, no encontrábamos ninguna razón para que el simbionte centre su ataque, su voracidad, en exclusiva, sobre la melatonina. Esta hormona, que gobierna los ritmos circadianos, tiene una estructura muy similar a la de otras muchas hormonas que participan en nuestro metabolismo. Simples compuestos orgánicos, a base de carbono, oxígeno e hidrógeno, combinados de diferentes maneras, sí, pero sustancialmente casi idénticos. Pero entonces, ¿qué posee la melatonina, a nivel de su estructura orgánica, que resulte tan atractiva, o apetitosa, para el simbionte?

-Eso mismo nos preguntamos todos, Señor Hodgins. Supongo que con sus palabras nos va a sacar de dudas.

-Señor Presidente. Señoras y señores. La belleza de la melatonina radica en que se sintetiza, en su mayor parte, por los pinealocitos.

Vincent enmudece. Observa al auditorio. Para él, ya todo está dicho. Está acostumbrado a que el público de este tipo de charlas sean sus iguales. Gentes de ciencia. Obviamente, para los demás aquí presentes, en el Gabinete de Crisis del Pentágono, en el discurso de Vincent sólo hay palabras raras, seguidas de palabras raras, adornadas con palabras todavía más raras.

-¿Pinealo… qué? Si me ha traído aquí en medio de una crisis nacional para alardear de sus conocimientos de vocabulario estrambótico, desde ya le recuerdo que no se encuentra ante su atril de Harvard, y que no está impartiendo una clase magistral, si no un informe técnico sobre el nuevo mal que podría acabar con la vida tal y como la conocemos, de no hacer nada que le ponga fin.

-Señor, lo que quiero decir es que los pinealocitos son una parte fundamental de nuestra esencia. No en vano, la glándula pineal, o epífisis, es el templo donde reside nuestro espíritu. El gran filósofo René Descartes localizó en ella la sede del alma racional.

-¿Filosofía? ¿Alma? ¿Ciencia? Ahora sí que estamos cruzando la frontera de la fantasía. Cuando mi equipo lo eligió a usted hace unos meses para dirigir los últimos avatares del Proyecto M.E.E.T., me lo presentaron como la vanguardia científica de nuestro tiempo, como uno de los cráneos privilegiados de nuestro futuro. Ahora creo que firmar aquella propuesta fue una terrible equivocación, y empiezo a vislumbrar la razón de nuestro actual fracaso. Y de la crisis que se nos viene encima. No podría darme usted peores noticias. De aquellas lluvias, estos lodos…

-Sé que lo que digo parece fuera de lugar. Pero, Señor Presidente, al menos déjeme que le diga que las últimas investigaciones de la ciencia noética caminan en este sentido. Desde hace décadas se estudia que las personas, al morir, perdemos cerca de 21 gramos. No tenemos evidencia material de la existencia del alma. Pero ésta es la prueba circunstancial que muchos vienen buscando, y que nos dice que el alma efectivamente está ahí.

-¿En la glándula pineal?

-No sabemos dónde. Todavía. Pero todo parece indicar que Descartes estaba en lo cierto. Lo que significaría que la enfermedad alienígena tendría una especial razón de ser, desde el momento en el que se limita a atacar la principal hormona producida en la glándula pineal: absorber el poder vigorizante de nuestras almas. Son, por decirlo de alguna manera, auténticos ladrones de almas.

-Si fuese el caso, si nos ponemos en el supuesto de que esta sarta de sandeces, sin pies ni cabeza, pueda tener algún remoto trasfondo de verdad, ¿cuánto puede vivir una persona sin alma?

-Por ahora sólo se ha producido una muerte: un joven que parece haberse suicidado por causa de un irrefrenable y sobrevenido hastío de vivir. La desazón es uno de los efectos del déficit de melatonina. Desazón, tristeza, depresión… Pero el mayor problema al que nos enfrentaríamos es la inmunodeficiencia. A medida que bajan los marcadores de melatonina, se reducen también nuestras defensas. Nos vemos prácticamente desprotegidos ante cualquier enfermedad que, por pequeña que sea, resulta mucho más dañina para el organismo, al quedarse extremadamente debilitado. Un simple catarro podría ser fatal. Ocurría algo semejante con el virus del V.I.H.

-¿El V.I.H.? ¡Tenía entendido que hace más de una década que se patentó una vacuna exitosa contra el V.I.H.! ¡Ya nadie enferma de S.I.D.A.!

-Ya hemos testado dicha vacuna en el laboratorio, pero no resulta eficaz contra esta nueva patología.

-Señor Hodgins, vayamos al grano. Lo que importa, al margen de la opción del sucidio... Esta enfermedad alienígena, _per se_ ¿es mortal o no?

-Lo es, Señor, pero en principio sólo debería serlo a medio plazo.

-¿A medio plazo? No le entiendo.

-Verá, Señor Presidente, a día de hoy hemos investigado muy a fondo una enfermedad llamada Insomnio Familiar Letal. Los pacientes de esta dolencia no pueden dormir. Pasan así varios meses, sin conciliar el sueño, a medida que van perdiendo la conciencia de su cuerpo. Sólo consiguen aletargarse, pero sin descansar realmente. Se ven especialmente afectadas las regiones del habla y la motricidad: el agotamiento les impide hablar o caminar. Finalmente, entran en coma y mueren. Suele suceder al cabo de un año desde su diagnóstico.

-¿Un año? ¿Y ésta es la evolución clínica que se está manifestando en los aislados del Jeffersonian?

-Más o menos. No ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que se complete el ciclo. Aunque en cada persona parece afectar a un aspecto en concreto. A algunos, la falta de sueño les impide almacenar nuevos recuerdos, y hasta ir perdiendo poco a poco los de su pasado. Como en un proceso de Alzheimer prematuro. Otros, sencillamente, experimentan un cansancio extremo. La inoperatividad de sus defensas los deja a expensas de resfriados y otras enfermedades comunes. Y la apatía es un cuadro bastante habitual en todos ellos.

-¿Así es como debe ser una persona sin alma? ¿Débil, insomne, agotada, enfermiza, sin memoria…?

-Señor Presidente, soy sólo un científico, no un líder religioso. Lo único que le puedo decir es que sobre el alma, por mucho que se haya escrito, nada sabemos con certeza.

_**Respuestas a los comentarios:**_

AnSaMo dijo: _Uy! Ese insomnio se está propagando... Será al final una epidemia? Tendrán_  
><em>que poner en cuarentena a toda la ciudad? Está muy interesante! Sigue así!<em>

Mil gracias! Este invierno, en vez de gripe, insomnio. Ése es mi lema!

silhermar dijo: _esa experiencia vital...de que me sonará¿? ahora empienzan los insomnes..._  
><em>empieza la trama total..jajaja ... poco a poco llegamos al meollo de la cuestión<em>

Es lo que tenemos los insomnes. Al no poder dormir, nos inventamos historietas de lo más absurdo. En fin, menos mal que lo mío no es tan peligroso como lo de esta historia (lo mío no me matará -al menos, no del todo!, ya se sabe, mala hierba...-)

Fran Ktrin Black dijo: _me encanta esta fabuloso mil besos tienes que seguir pronto con mas miles de besos_

Mil gracias, por el comentario, y por los miles de besos. Seguiré pronto, lo prometo. Este fic tendrá, calculo, que cerca de 30 capítulos, y muchos de ellos ya están escritos, pero prefiero ir actualizando semanalmente, para dosificar la información. Así voy ganando tiempo para poder continuar el otro fic que tengo abierto (_Haciendo Historia_), y del que no me olvido, también lo prometo, que continuará, y que tendrá final (aunque lleve unos meses parado...)

makatobones dijo: _porfavor necesito con toda mi alma seguir leyendo, no te estoy presionando, es que esta muy buena, suerte, mil gracias por crear algo tan bueno._

Mil gracias! Trataré de seguir actualizando todas las semanas. Y espero poder estar a la altura de comentarios tan positivos, en serio, me encanta que os pueda gustar la historia!


	8. La Gran Ratonera

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

_(Gracias a todos los que seguís este fic, especialmente a Hermione Hathaway, brennangirl, glheart, AnSaMo, clariss23, BeaBB, ByB-S, Deschanel-Cherry, makotabones, Fran Ktrin Black, Marifer26637 y sobre todo a mi beta, silhermar, por vuestros comentarios y apoyo: abajo respondo personalizadamente a cada uno de ellos. Son el motivo que me alienta para seguir escribiendo)._

**LA GRAN RATONERA**

(_4 de febrero de 2042_)

Sobre la mesa de mármol, una carpeta plastificada contiene todo el expediente y proceso judicial contra la persona que más daño le ha hecho en su vida. _El Pueblo de Washington contra Jacob Broadsky, por el homicidio del agente federal Seeley Joseph Booth_. Las esquinas del papel están amarilleadas, por las muchas ocasiones que estos pliegos han sido metidos, sacados, ventilados, leídos, vistos, revistos, analizados y memorizados por Christine. Algunas notas a lápiz marcan los puntos relevantes. De la investigación. De las diligencias policiales. De las vistas orales. De las pruebas testificales. Del fallo condenatorio… Pero a Christine lo que más le inquieta es aquel círculo rojo, trazado con rotulador, envolviendo un número. El mismo círculo que se le aparece en sus peores pesadillas, trayendo al presente los amargos recuerdos de la tragedia pasada. Se trata de una fecha. La fecha en la que Jacob Broadsky volverá a ser un hombre libre. 2042. Algo que Christine no puede consentir. Pese a que ha puesto todos sus recursos en tratar de canjear la pena y conseguir un internamiento más largo. Sólo pide justicia. No entiende cómo en un país donde sigue existiendo la cadena perpetua y hasta la pena de muerte, Broadsky pueda volver la luz tras sólo 25 años recluido. Y todavía le duele más comprobar como todos a su alrededor parecen quitar hierro al asunto. Su propia familia. Inlcuso la Doctora Brennan, quien siempre se ha empeñado en olvidar el asunto y correr un tupido velo entorno al asesinato de papá.

Mientras revuelve el café, algunas gotas salpican otra carpeta, llena de fotografías recientes, marcadas con decenas de _post-its_. Una especia de bitácora de la vida de Broadsky desde su llegada a la Prisión de Alta Seguridad de Colorado: quién lo visita, quién le escribe, a dónde van sus cartas, qué contactos lo apoyan, a dónde pretende ir, cuál es su comida favorito, el número de su calzado, su marca de cigarrillos… No hay detalle que se le escape. Christine puede anticipar cada uno de los movimientos del francotirador. Quiere estar preparada para cuando su salida finalmente se produzca. Si la Administración de Justicia no va a evitarlo, será ella la que ponga en orden las cosas. No en vano, lleva demasiado tiempo tejiendo alrededor de su víctima, una invisible y fina tela de araña. Esperando, con la desesperación de una hija dolorida, el día en el que el verdugo se convierta en la víctima.

Christine mira su reloj de pulsera. Se impacienta. Vince llega tarde. ¿Dónde andará metido? ¿Y Daryl? Pone la cuchara sobre el plato de porcelana y da un par de sorbos al café. Corto de café y edulcorado con canela molida. Como a ella le gusta. Pasan cinco minutos de la hora acordada y ninguno de los dos parece haber hecho mucho caso de la nota que les he dejado, manifestándoles la urgencia por reunirse con ambos en esta cafetería. La misma a la que papá y la Doctora Brennan venían cada vez que resolvían un caso… Aprovecha el _impasse_ de espera para contestar un mensaje de Josh.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

Christine levanta la vista. Allí está el hombre de su vida, y no el mezquino de su novio, que esta noche la ha dejado plantada por un partido de basket entre los colegas. Aunque, para ser sinceros, la noticia no le ha generado a la agente Booth la menor tristeza. Todo lo contrario. Una noche menos en la que fingir abrazos y caricias.

-Por fin te dignas a aparecer, Vincent. Creí haberte dicho bien claro en la nota…

-Sí, lo siento, lo siento… Tienes que perdonar. Pero como podrás entender, el gobierno nos está presionando demasiado con este asunto. El brote se está extendiendo a una velocidad mayor de lo esperada. Los casos de insomnio se han multiplicado por dos en los últimos tres días. Y seguimos sin encontrar la manera de recuperar el funcionamiento normal de la melatonina…

-¿Y cuándo van a informar a la población? ¿Cuándo, Vincent? ¡Es inaudito que la gente pueda seguir tan tranquila, por las calles, sin saber que en cualquiera esquina puede contagiarse de un virus desconocido!

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero desde el Departamento de Estado para la Salubridad e Higiene Públicas se están dando unas instrucciones muy precisas. No me puedo limitar más que a acatarlas… Además, un grupo de matemáticos, estadísticos y criptoanalistas del Buró Federal, liderados por Ronny Eppes, están estudiando Washington, como una retícula, para prever la trayectoria futura de los contagios y poder abrir un cortafuegos a su alrededor…

-Vincent, ¿estás diciendo que tú y esos amigos tuyos, chiflados por los números, nos estáis tratando a todos los demás como conejillos de indias?

-Supongo que es una manera cruel e infantil de decirlo… Toda la ciudad es una enorme ratonera. Aislada del resto del mundo. Una inmensa cárcel de oro, monumentos y lujosas avenidas.

-A veces eres tan frío que me resulta bastante fácil odiarte… Por cierto, ¿de qué vienes disfrazado?

De Staccato. Por supuesto. Aunque Christine no podría saber el look que el gran músico solía vestir por las calles de Londres cada vez que salía de incógnito, para evitar ser devorado por sus seguidoras más fanáticas. La discográfica, tras saber que Vincent había trasladado su residencia a Washington, se puso en contacto con él pare concertar la firma de ejemplares de su último single, hoy, en un conocido centro comercial. Por eso llegaba tarde a la reunión con Christine. Y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pasarse por casa para ponerse algo más en su estilo de "científico aburrido".

-¿Esto? Supongo que es ropa vieja… De antes de irme a Londres. Estaba cansado de tanta formalidad. Llega un momento en el que la corbata aburre hasta al más santo… -sintiéndose en la necesidad inmediata de cambiar de tema, Vince centra la atención en las carpetas que Christine está manoseando con nerviosismo- ¿Y eso? ¿Algún nuevo caso que tenga que ver con el Ladrón de Almas?

-¡No, no, qué va…! Es… un viejo… caso…

Impulsivamente, la agente Booth cierra arrastra hacia sí las carpetas relativas a Jacob Broadsky, aún con la torpeza suficiente de que algunos papeles se desparramen por debajo de la mesa.

-De esos casos no resueltos… A veces me llevo alguno a casa… Para echarle un vistazo durante el fin de semana…

Ambos, de rodillas, tratan de ordenar los pliegos desperdigados. Christine se apura, para llegar a cada uno de ellos antes que las manas de Vincent. No quiere compartir sus planes con él. Ni con nadie. Así que sus delgados dedos se mueven a gran velocidad sobre las baldosas, frente a la habitual parsimonia de Vince, el hombre tranquilo. Hasta que lo inevitable sucede. Sus manos se encuentran. Se rozan. Sin querer. Provocando que una ola de placenteras sensaciones recorra cada uno de sus dos espinazos. Se devuelven las miradas. Y, por un instante, ambos son conscientes de que la atracción del otro va más allá de la familiaridad y el cariño fraternal. Pero Christine no puede dejar que esto ocurra. Al menos, no todavía. Ella no va a cometer el mismo error que su padre. No mientras le queden fuerzas para evitarlo.

-Entonces…, para ti y los tuyos sólo somos cobayas, como las ranas que se diseccionan en la escuela, para experimentar… Espero que al menos hayáis descubierto la forma de contagio. Inhalación. Contacto…

Las bruscas palabras de Christine acaban, sin piedad, con la magia de aquel instante único. Hodgins ya no reconoce las heladas pupilas que le contemplan y permanece paralizado, mientras la mujer que está frente a sí le arrebata de las manos los pocos papeles que el científico había logrado recoger del suelo.

-A decir verdad, sí que algo hemos avanzado… -trata de proseguir, con seriedad, racionalizando la situación-. Ya sabemos que el virus alienígena tiene un periodo de latencia de una semana, aproximadamente, durante la cual es incubado por el cuerpo humano. Y que en la segunda semana aparecen los síntomas normales de un resfriado. Es el sistema inmunitario, avisando de su inminente colapso. En la tercera llegan el insomnio, la depresión…

Ya en posición erguida, Christine finge atender a las palabras de Vincent, mientras hace gestos afirmativos y pone cara de "muy interesante" y "lo entiendo perfectamente". No obstante, muy dentro de sí, lo único en lo que no puede dejar de pensar es en lo cerca que ha estado Vincent de descubrir su particular secreto. Por suerte para ella, en este mismo momento entra Daryl Jackman por la puerta. Gracias a dios, parece que ha oído a tiempo el mensaje de su contestador. Sólo ahora podrá revelarles el interesante descubrimiento que ha hecho al leer el diario de Lionel Harris, el joven que se suicidó hace un par de semanas, tras resultar infectado por la enfermedad extraterrestre.

-Hola chicos. Hola Vince. Hola princesa… Siento la demora. Hoy comí en el aeropuerto con Hannelore y apenas acabo de…

-¿Hannelore? ¿Esa azafata noruega que tiene las piernas largas como dos _kalashnikov_? Seguro que te quiere sólo por los papeles…

-Te equivocas, nena. Seré un hombre objeto, pero de los que no cuelgan nunca el cartelito de soltero. Y a mucha honra. Ya sé que ella me busca sólo por mi físico privilegiado y mi humor recalcitrante… -Aunque Jackman trata de esbozar una esmerada sonrisa, ésta se le tuerce al instante, al tratar de contener dos espectaculares estornudos-. Lo siento, este maldito resfriado me está matando… -comenta, al tiempo que sus manos rebuscan algún pañuelo desechable en el bolsillo de su chaqueta-.

Como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, las miradas de Booth y Hodgins vuelven a converger en el mismo punto. Ahora dibujando un gesto de preocupación, antes de exclamar al mismo tiempo:

-¡¿Estás resfriado?

_**Respuestas a los comentarios:**_

Glheart dijo: _¡La historia se pone cada vez más interesante! ¿Ladrones de almas? Me sorprendiste con eso, porque se supone que el alma es algo espiritual e intangible, y ahora resulta que es algo completamente científico. Sin duda no dejas de sorprenderme. Sobre el capítulo anterior: Se nota que Christine heredó la habilidad de "leer" a las personas de su padre. También me agradó mucho Jackman, espero que tenga más participación en el caso y en la trama en general._

Mil gracias! Cuando escribía sobre Christine, hablando con los familiares, estaba pensando en cómo hablaría Seeley en dicha situación. Sí que intento que se parezcan en su forma de ser. En cuanto a Jackman, ya ves que estaba previsto su retorno –más pronto que tarde- al argumento de esta trama. No en vano pisó sin querer la sangre de Lionel Harris…

Fran Ktrin Black dijo: _muy entretenido, y espero que sigas pronto con mas :D me encanto la historia jeje besos bye_

Me alegran mucho tus comentarios, mil gracias por todo. Seguiremos actualizando, que justo ahora viene la parte de la historia que más me gusta a mí…

AnSaMo dijo: _Pregunta no relacionada, has leído el símbolo perdido? :P Me encanta el cariz que está tomando la historia y sobre todo tu manera de escribir y desarrollar la historia, Es genial! Sigue así!_

Me has cazado al vuelo! Me encanta tu comentario! Si hubiese premio para la lectora atenta del mes, ese sería para ti. Adoro a Dan Brown! He leído _El Símbolo Perdido_ y de allí precisamente me saco de la chistera a la ciencia noética y a los 21 gramos del alma (aunque me gustaron más otros de sus libros, sobre todo _Ángeles y Demonios_, así como _La Conspiración_, que también va sobre presuntos bichitos extraterrestres). Nos leemos!

Marifer26637 dijo: _Lo único que puedo decir del capitulo es WOW O.o! :D_

Mil gracias, y aprovecho para decirte, en serio que continúes escribiendo, que lo haces muy bien y estoy deseando leer algo nuevo!

silhermar: _te has fijado? compartimos fans...jajaa no sé por qué me suena ese tipo de descripciones... ay chiquillo...si no te conociera..hasta pensaría que inventas ... por cierto TIENES QUE DORMIR...ala...ya se ha dicho bieeenn... pronto empiezas jajajja... no digo más... sabes a que me refiero...30?realment?... me parecen demasiados pero son cortitos_

Sil, sabes que no invento… Con lo que me cuesta crear un trasfondo científico real (tú lo sabes bien, te debo muchas) no me mates con las descripciones, jeje! Sí, 30, más o menos, no me quiero alargar con la historia y hacerla interminable! Aunque lo más interesante todavía está por llegar, aviso!


	9. Dos Pesadillas

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

_(Gracias a todos los que seguís este fic, especialmente a Hermione Hathaway, brennangirl, glheart, AnSaMo, clariss23, BeaBB, ByB-S, Deschanel-Cherry, makotabones, Fran Ktrin Black, Marifer26637 y sobre todo a mi beta, silhermar, por vuestros comentarios y apoyo: abajo respondo personalizadamente a cada uno de ellos. Son el motivo que me alienta para seguir escribiendo)._

**DOS PESADILLAS**

(_11 de febrero de 2042_)

Al situarse frente a ella, la puerta se abre automáticamente, gracias al sensor de movimiento. Vincent accede a su despacho y se deja caer sobre su sofá favorito. Necesita sentir ese mullido masaje que sólo su sofá sabe propiciarle. Lleva varios días sin dormir. No por insomnio, si no por necesidad. La necesidad de mantenerse despierto, a base de café y otras bebidas excitantes. Necesita tener el intelecto sano. Impecable. A la defensiva. Pensar con claridad. Sacar axiomas. Corolarios. Llegar pronto a conclusiones. Poder salvar Washington. Poder salvar a la humanidad. Siquiera poder salvarse a sí mismo. Salvarse de esta vida anodina que lo está matando. Donde la razón lo es todo. Y a la vez, la razón ya no es nada. ¡Cuánto daría Vincent por una pizca de verdadera emoción! ¡De la pasión de un beso sincero! ¡Cuánto daría por poder ejercer de Staccato a tiempo completo! ¡Y sin esconderse de Christine!

Los párpados se le van entreabriendo. Se le van entrecerrando. Mientras, calcula mentalmente los minutos que han pasado desde que el _Sky Tanker I _amerizó en el planeta Tierra con un cargamento más peligroso de lo que se suponía. A veces, los hombres juegan a ser dioses. Vince no puede evitar que se le escapen unas risas. Agónicas. No puede evitar pensar en lo tremendamente paradójico, lo tremendamente trágico, de todo este asunto: desde siempre, en la literatura fantástica, creadores como H. G. Wells y Orson Welles han alertado del peligro de las invasiones alienígenas. Seres malvados, con afán de destrucción. Que llegan a nuestro mundo por su propio pie, dentro de gigantescas naves espaciales. Series como _V_, películas como _Independence Day,_ _Mars Attack_, _Alien_, _Señales_,_ Ultimátum a la Tierra_, han puesto especial énfasis en este hecho. Recreaciones en las que, los terrícolas, inocentes sufridores, no hacen más que lamentarse. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la Tierra tenía que estar en el punto equivocado del universo en el momento más inoportuno? Y sin embargo, el paso de las décadas, nos pone a todos en nuestro lugar. No iban a ser aquellas malditas criaturas las que nos asaltasen por sorpresa, en sus carros de fuego, voladores, escupiendo veneno por sus cavidades. No. El destino se había propuesto que fuese el propio ser humano, en su estúpida naturaleza, creyéndose inteligente, el que buscase y trajese a aquellas criaturas del espacio, indefensas y sin malas intenciones. Con el propósito de investigar las diferentes formas de vida existentes en el universo, pero con la segura opción de exhibirlas después, en las jaulas y piscinas de algún parque temático espacial… Y rentabilizar la hazaña. Todos contaban con que con ellas vendrían también sus enfermedades. Tarde o temprano, plagas imposibles de controlar. Pero se optó por asumir los riesgos. Sin pensar antes en las consecuencias.

El cansancio acumulado pesa demasiado sobre los hombros de Vincent, que no puede evitar que estos pensamientos, desesperanzadores, terribles, lo vayan arrullando, como una diabólica canción de cuna, hasta que finalmente cae rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, el dios de los sueños…

_Ella está ahí. Sonriéndome. Haciéndome señas con la mano. Quiere que me acerque. Me llama. "Vince". Me llama. Es insistente. "Vincent". "Hermanito". "Ven". Ella está al contraluz. No le veo la cara. Pero sus dientes brillan. Blancos, como la luna. Sí. Sonríe. Y es sólo para mí. Porque estamos solos. En medio de la playa. Jugando. En la orilla. Haciendo un castillo de arena. "Vince, mira". Las olas lo están deshaciendo. Van y vienen. Derribando sus frágiles muros. Arrastrando las caracolas de sus almenas y las algas de sus ventanas. Pero no me importa. Porque me concentro en ella. En su calidez. Yo la miro. Estoy en el suelo. Sentado. Con las rodillas cruzadas. En la posición del escriba. Pero me parece estar flotando. Entre las nubes. Por encima de nosotros vuelan algunas gaviotas. Oigo sus graznidos. Pongo la palma de mi mano sobre la frente, a modo de visera. Para verla mejor. Porque el sol me molesta. Y sólo me deja percibir la silueta de Chris. Quisiera decirle que no me llame hermanito. Lo mucho que me molesta. Que sólo soy Vincent. Pero aún así, en su voz, todo suena tan hermoso, que no me importa. "Vincent, mira". Ella sale corriendo. Me salpica. Con arenas. Con el agua marina. Corre. Grita. Salta. Y allí, a lo lejos, allí. Están. Los veo. Son tío Seeley y tía Tempy. Corre. Ella corre con todas sus fuerzas. Y de un brinco, se encarama a sus brazos. Los tres se funden en un solo ser. Y mi pecho rebosa de ternura. Pero también de envidia. Quisiera formar parte de ese abrazo. Ella es una con ellos. Yo quisiera ser uno con ella. Algún día, Vincent, algún día. "Vincent". Me vuelve a llamar. Me llama. Quiere que vaya. "Vince, ven tú también". Y corro. Corro detrás de ellos. Pero el horizonte se aleja. Se aleja. Yo corro hacia ellos. Pero cada vez están más lejos. No consigo alcanzarlos nunca. "Vincent, apura". Ellos se vuelven pequeños por la distancia. La playa es enorme. Y yo corro más. Pero ellos se van. Chris. Seeley. Tempy. Corro. No tengo más fuerzas. Pero sigo corriendo. Me quedo sin aire. Y sigo corriendo. Cierro los ojos, cegado por el sol. Y sigo corriendo. Sigo corriendo. Sigo corriendo…_

-¡Christine!

Es el grito dolorido, que profiere la voz de Vincent. Despertando, sudoroso, casi sin respiración, recostado contra su sofá favorito. Mira al frente. Encima de la mesa, la pantalla vítrea de su ordenador. Translúcida. Algunos caracteres digitales, sobreimpresos, no le dificultan observar lo que ocurre al otro lado. Gracias, igualmente, a que las propias puertas de la estancia están acristaladas, como la mayor parte de las estructuras del Jeffersonian. Como consecuencia, Vince resulta ser testigo obligado, y de excepción, de todo lo sucede en las habitaciones de enfrente, al otro lado del pasillo, donde se encuentran todas aquellas personas sometidas a rígida cuarentena, incluido el agente Jackman. ¡Pobre Daryl! Las numerosas cartas que le había escrito Christine describían lo bueno y realmente sensato que era su colega. No se merecía, como ningún otro, padecer un calvario semejante. Por un momento, piensa si al pellizcarse las mejillas, tendrá un segundo despertar. Y, aunque no cree en dios, le ruega a la entropía del universo que los sucesos del último mes no pasen de ser un mal sueño.

-¿Vincent?

Es la voz de Christine. Pero por mucho que mira a su alrededor, sigue sin verla. ¿Qué hace Christine allí, en un área restringida, en las fronteras de la cuarentena? ¿Habrá sido una simple alucinación?

-Vincent, contesta. ¿Eres tú?

Es el teléfono. Debía de estar activado en el modo detector de voces. El grito de Vince al despertar de la pesadilla habrá servido para elegir el número de llamada. En cierta medida, Vince recupera el aire. Ahora sí está tranquilo. Porque está escuchando la única voz que realmente quiere tener cerca. Haciendo que se desvanezcan las dos pesadillas.

-Chris… Perdona, el teléfono marcó tu teléfono al azar. Creo que mencioné tu nombre. Y él se ocupó de hacer el resto… ¿Algún caso interesante?

-No… Hoy me han suspendido temporalmente. Dicen que no me adapto bien a mi nueva compañera. Así que me han dado una semana de "vacaciones", hasta que se me relajen los nervios… ¿Cómo está Jackman?

Algo en el tono de voz de Christine, le dice a Vincent que ella le está mintiendo. Y no se equivoca. Lo que no puede ni imaginar es la razón que ha llevado a la agente Booth a comportarse como una necia en su puesto de trabajo: conseguir más tiempo libre, para vigilar mejor a Jacob Broadsky, a medida que se acercan sus últimos días en el penitenciario. Vince contesta. Y utiliza la mentira para responder a la mentira.

-¿Jackman? Supongo que bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Todavía está empezando.

Vince puede ver a Jackman a través de los cristales, conectado a centenares de pequeños filamentos magnéticos. Entubado hasta la médula. En un doble circuito. Uno de diálisis, para detectar cualquier rasgo extraño o alteración en su torrente sanguíneo. Otro de escaneo neurológico, para controlar la evolución del insomnio, la degeneración del sistema nervioso y sus consecuencias psicosomáticas. No. Jackman no está bien. Y puede que nunca vuelva a estarlo, si Vince, en lugar de soñar con Christine, no pone toda la carne en el asador, hasta frenar la expansión de la epidemia.

-Christine. Te voy a tener que dejar. Debo volver al trabajo.

-¿Sabes?

-Dime.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta. Supongo que es una tontería… Pero desde que comenzó todo esto, ya casi nunca me llamas _Little Gun_…

-¿Pistolita?

-Sí, _Pistolita_.

-¿No me dirás que lo echas de menos? Siempre creí que te molestaba, casi tanto como a mí que tú me llames "hermanito".

-Es sólo que me parece... extraño.

-No le des mas vueltas, Chris... _Little Gun_. Seguramente sea que todo este asunto nos ha hecho envejecer diez años en sólo un mes. Y "Pistolita" suena..., demasiado infantil. Me parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde que tuve la infeliz idea de regresar de Londres… Luego hablamos de todo ello, en serio. Pero ahora te tengo que dejar. Debo concentrarme en la cuarentena.

-Lo entiendo… Te veré más tarde. En casa.

Vince cuelga. Necesita un café. Sale del despacho y camina por el pasillo, hasta la máquina expendedora. Pulsa los botones y escoge el de su elección. Corto de café y edulcorado con canela molida. Su favorito, como el de Christine. Un dulce recuerdo de su infancia. De los fines de semana en casa de los Booth. Rebusca en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tratando de encontrar alguna moneda. Pero en su lugar, descubre un papel arrugado, hecho un ovillo. Lleva ahí una semana. Sólo que Vincent lo había olvidado, completamente, a causa de los últimos acontecimientos. Se trata de una de las hojas que se le cayeron a Christine, en la cafetería. La actitud sospechosa de la agente federal había sido más que evidente. Sobre todo para Vincent, que creía conocerla mejor que a la palma de su mano. Sin dinero para el café y sin antídoto para la enfermedad alienígena, a Vince no se le ocurre más que desliar aquella madeja de papel. No es consciente de que, al creer que nada podría empeorar esta situación, estaba diametralmente equivocado.

**_Respuestas a los comentarios_**

BeaBB dijo: _Me tienes recontra enganchada a tu fic y es que has logrado combinar dos de los temas que más me apasionan... mi serie de TV favorita "Bones" y el tipo de literatura que me ha fascinado desde mi más tierna infancia "Ciencia-Ficción". Espero ansiosa cada una de tus actualizaciones, y te prometo desde ahora comentarlas toooodas. Lo reconozco, a veces, leo desde el móvil y se me hace pesado redactar un review :| Respecto a este capítulo... no me digas que ya te vas a deshacer de Daryl? el muchacho comenzaba a caerme bastante simpático._

Me agrada muchísimo que te guste la historia, y que combine tu género y serie favoritos. Gracias por tus intenciones! Por supuesto, nadie está obligado a comentar (pero mentiría si dijese que no me gusta leer vuestros comentarios, jeje!). Bueno, diré que Daryl está contagiado, es cierto, pero puedo garantizar que tenemos para rato. Vamos por el capítulo 9 y su personaje seguirá saliendo hasta el capítulo 27 (el último es el 30, que saldrá la semana del 8 de julio...). Va a ser una figura crucial en el desenlace. Pero todo a su tiempo.

silhermar dijo: _como decirlo... he leido esto y me he dicho...el primero ha caído...no sé me da...que ese enfermo de resfriado les va a contagiar .._

Sip... Jackman es la primera ficha de un largo dominó. La segunda ficha caerá en el próximo capi, ¿quién será? Por cierto, hablando del próximo capi, hay que decir que en él van a empezar a aparecer los personajes de la serie actual...

Fran Ktrin Black dijo: _wau...esta genial. quisiera ver mas a staccato xD es sexi xD_

Mil gracias! Poco a poco, iremos viendo más a Staccato. No puedo decir la razón, porque desvelaría un detalle importante de la trama. Pero sí... Veremos y escucharemos cantar a Staccato (bueno claro, escucharlo habrá que imaginárselo... pero en determinado momento le cantará, sólo con su guitarra, a Christine la siguiente canción: More than words, de Extreme..., que podréis escuchar en Youtube). Besos

AnSaMo dijo: _Estoy contigo, a mí también me encanta Dan Brown por eso lo pregunté es que me sonaba demasiado jejeje Bueno a lo que íbamos... Menuda obsesión que tiene Christine! No pensará en acabar con Broadsky, no? Si es así parece que eso lo ha sacado de su abuelo materno :P Vincent no le contará que es un famoso músico? Pobre Daryl, parece que se ha infectado... Encontrarán la cura? En serio, me encanta! Sigue así!_

Sip... Christine tiene ganas de guerra. Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga. Broadsky saldrá de la cárcel más pronto que tarde. ¿Y ella arriesgará su carrera... por la venganza? No sé, a mí no me suena nada del estilo de los Booth. Pero sí que es cierto que es algo muy Max. Supongo que de alguien le vendrá la vena guerrera! Mil gracias por todo!


	10. Tres pasajes para la Costa Este

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

_(Gracias a todos los que seguís este fic, especialmente a Hermione Hathaway, brennangirl, glheart, AnSaMo, clariss23, BeaBB, ByB-S, Deschanel-Cherry, makotabones, Fran Ktrin Black, a silhermar y a Marifer26637: abajo respondo personalizadamente a cada uno de ellos. Son el motivo que me alienta para seguir escribiendo)._

**TRES PASAJES PARA LA COSTA ESTE**

(_18 de febrero de 2042_)

Las vistas desde su despacho son, sencillamente, impresionantes. Irrepetibles. Se debe a que el Gran Museo Egipcio, situado en la planicie de Giza apenas a algunos cientos de metros de las pirámides de Keops, Kefrén y Mikerinos, está diseñado para que cada una de sus salas enfoque directamente hacia dichas monumentales construcciones. Colosales. Megalómanas. Sublimes. Los turistas no pueden más que sentirse maravillados por la imponente presencia de las tres moles de piedra que se yerguen en la distancia, hacia el cielo, imitando la inclinación de los rayos solares. Como escaleras que permiten al cuerpo mortal ascender hacia las esferas superiores del firmamento, dándole la vida eterna a los faraones que un remoto día, hace más de 4.500 años, fueron sepultados en su interior. Sin embargo, la fuerza de la costumbre le permite a la Doctora Brennan trabajar sin la continua distracción del paisaje. Al fin y al cabo, Temperance entiende mejor el carácter, pensamiento y vida de aquellos viejos reyes analizando sus restos momificados, antes que estudiando la arquitectura funeraria de la cuarta dinastía egipcia. Y tras dos décadas asomándose a la misma cristalera, el efecto de Giza pasa tan desapercibido como cualquier pintura barata que nos vemos obligados a contemplar cada día presidiendo el lugar menos discreto de nuestra propia sala de estar.

-Doctora Brennan, tiene una llamada...

Temperance despega la vista de la mesa de metacrilato, donde se hacinan, de manera informe, los huesos que esta misma mañana le han llegado desde Alejandría. En esa ciudad todo el mundo parece obsesionado por descubrir la tumba de Alejandro Magno, el _Soma_, que de alguna manera se ha convertido en el Santo Grial de la arqueología moderna. Cada vez que unas obras, al excavar los pilares de algún edificio, descubren una catacumba de los tiempos ptolemaicos, saltan todas las alarmas. Desde su llegada a Egipto, Brennan ha descartado ya a catorce Alejandros. Y éste va camino de convertirse en el décimo quinto rechazo. La amplitud y forma de la pelvis y cadera revela que se trata de una mujer que, por la dilatación de los mismos huesos, parece haber fallecido durante el parto.

-¿De Alejandría? Dígale a sus colegas que la próxima vez que empaqueten unos huesos para mi laboratorio con el propósito de zanjar el enigma de Alejandro III de Macedonia verifiquen, al menos, que se trata de los restos de un varón. Es la segunda "Alejandra" que nos envían.

-Se lo diré, Doctora Brennan. Pero no, la llamada no es de Alejandría. Es el Secretario General del Consejo Superior de Antigüedades…

-¿Arastoo? Debería haber comenzado por ahí…

En efecto, Arastoo Vaziri, antiguo becario de la Doctora Brennan, se había convertido en el Conservador del Gran Museo Egipcio y la mano derecha del Ministro de Antigüedades, merced a la propia Temperance Brennan, la cual había rechazado el puesto por considerar que supondría un obstáculo para el buen desempeño de su trabajo y el ejercicio de su vocación. Además, ella no tenía don de gentes ni sabía actuar debidamente de cara a la galería. En su lugar, recomendó a uno de sus más estrechos colaboradores, gran conocedor de la cultura árabe y musulmán practicante. Él no desoiría ni uno sólo de sus consejos y, además, Vaziri la había premiado después de aquel gesto con una completa carta blanca. En otras palabras, los deseos de "Bones" resultan ser órdenes para Arastoo.

-¿Qué tal Señor Vaziri? Lamento decirle que el último candidato para Alejandro Magno resultó ser otro esqueleto impostor.

-Lo suponía, Doctora Brennan. Últimamente, las misiones arqueológicas se han visto mermadas de fondos, y buscan algo de dinero y publicidad anunciando a bombo y platillo que han encontrado la piedra filosofal, o cualquier otra reliquia perdida, aún a sabiendas de que es mentira. Para ellos es como un balón de oxígeno. Y le mandan a usted lo primero que se les ocurre. No se asuste si el próximo Alejandro Magno que recibe es la momia de un ibis ó la de un babuino…

-Es triste que la cultura tenga que recurrir a estos extremos para sobrevivir.

-Ya lo sabe, Doctora. La cultura no vende lo suficiente. Y los gobiernos prefieren invertir en cuestiones más populistas y demagogas. Las elecciones están cerca. Y ya se sabe...

-¿Se le ofrece algo más, Señor Vaziri? Se me hace tarde y quisiera regresar a El Cairo, con…

-Precisamente, el motivo de mi llamada está relacionado con su regreso.

-Me temo que no le entiendo, Arastoo…

-Temperance… (silencio). Sé que lo que voy a decirle no va a ser totalmente de su agrado. Acabo de recibir una llamada urgente del Embajador de los Estados Unidos de América en Egipto… (silencio). Se trata de la cuarentena del Jeffersonian…

-¿La cuarentena? Hace algunos días que hablé con mi sobrino. No las tenía todas consigo, pero estaba trabajando duro para poner fin a ese asunto.

-Y me consta que Hodgins hijo está poniendo todo su empeño. El problema está en su hija…

-¿Christine?

-El caso, Doctora Brennan, es que hace dos semanas que su compañero, Daryl Jackman, comenzó a manifestar los síntomas del Ladrón de Almas...

-Estoy al tanto...

-Parece que otros agentes del Buró Federal que compartieron en mayor o menor medida su horario de trabajo e idéntico departamento parecen haberse contagiado igualmente... En estos momentos, su hija se encuentra bajo observación…

-¿Pero está contagiada?

-Lo único que puedo decirle es que está en observación. El embajador se ofreció para mover los hilos de manera que, si lo desea, usted pueda tener un salvoconducto especial para Washington. La ciudad está bloqueada. Yo ya me he encargado de reservarle pasajes para el próximo vuelo que salga hacia la costa este. No encontré billetes de Smart Tech, pero supuse que…

-¿A qué hora sale el avión?

-Dentro de dos horas, desde el Aeropuerto Internacional. Acabo de enviar a mi segundo chofer a su apartamento. Para que puedan recoger el equipaje cuanto antes. Si yo no estuviese en la conferencia de Abu Simbel me ofrecería para ir personalmente a buscarla al Gran Museo, créame, pero ahora estoy atado de manos…

-No, no se preocupe, comprendo su situación… Yo misma lo animé para que asistiese a tal evento. Lo dicho, encontraré a alguien que me acerque… Todo irá bien. Gracias, Arastoo. Para cualquier cosa que necesite mientras yo permanezca en Norteamérica, tiene mi celular.

-Lo sé. Descuide. Ahora lo principal es que Christine no tenga nada y pronto pueda estar reincorporada al servicio activo. Saludos, Doctora.

-Hasta luego, Señor Vaziri.

Temperance cuelga. Sabe que la aceleración de su pulso y el sudor que aflora en su frente son la reacción física del miedo que surge en su interior. Lleva demasiado tiempo sin abrazar a Christine, a su pequeña. La ha visto crecer en la distancia. Y ahora siente congoja ante la posibilidad de que se invierta el ciclo natural que obliga a los hijos a ver morir a sus padres. Debería estar prohibido que las cosas sucedan de modo contrario. No puede existir mayor calvario para una madre, para un padre, que perder la razón de tantos desvelos y preocupaciones. Y mil imágenes se agolpan en su mente. Recuerdos de una dulce niña. De su sonrisa melancólica, pensando en su difunto padre. De sus deditos magullados, cuando se caía de algún muro jugando a polis y ladrones. De sus velas de cumpleaños, al soplarlas entre los aplausos de los asistentes, con sus capirotes, cintas de colores y matasuegras. De su primer sobresaliente. De su excursión juntas al Monte Rushmore. Del día en que aprendió a montar en bicicleta. Miles de momentos, entrañables e irremplazables, que le hacen cuestionarse la razón por la que ha pasado tanto tiempo alejada de su mundo, escondida en un apartamento de El Cairo. Y la obligan a plantearse los miles de momentos, nunca vividos, ni siquiera imaginados, que se ha perdido a lo largo de todos estos años de ausencia.

Perdida en estos razonamientos, el subconsciente de Temperance Brennan teclea un número en su teléfono móvil. Espera urgentemente la sucesión de tonos. Con ansiedad y desesperación. Un tono. Vamos, contesta, contesta… Dos tonos. ¿A qué esperas? ¿Qué pantomimas estarás haciendo? Tres tonos…

-¿Tía Tempy?

-Vincent, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

-¿Nada?

-¿Cómo está Christine? ¡Dicen desde la embajada que está en observación!

-…

-Vincent… No te quedes callado, ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

-Es simple precaución. Más bien, sólo trataba de ganar tiempo…

-¿Pero se ha contagiado?

-No lo sé… No creo… No sabría decir…

-Vincent, ¿podrías dejar los futuribles y las evasivas, y contarme algo que todavía no sepa?

-Lo cierto, tía Tempy, es que más que temer por su salud, temo por su seguridad…

-¿Y no puedes ser más claro?

-En fin… Tarde o temprano lo acabarás sabiendo. Supongo que tres cabezas pensarán mejor que una.

-Consigues preocuparme, Vincent… y mucho.

-Es para estarlo, tía Tempy. Christine está obsesionada. Obsesionada con Broadsky… Lo ha estado siguiendo a lo largo de todos estos años. Y no creo que sea por nada bueno.

-¿Jacob Broadsky? ¿Es que ese nombre va a perseguirnos vayamos adónde vayamos?

-Parece que sí. Y más ahora, que quedará libre en cuestión de semanas…

-¿Y Christine lo sabe?

-Por supuesto. Y ése es el problema. No me gusta nada su actitud. Últimamente se comporta de manera muy extraña. Lo que más me preocupa es que todo lo que está haciendo e investigando sobre Broadsky, lo hace desde el más estricto sigilo. Sin confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en mí. Todo a mis espaldas. No me gusta nada. No puede llevar a nada bueno. Por lo menos, en el Jeffersonian, bajo cuarentena, la puedo tener vigilada. De ahí que la quiera mantener en observación.

Vince tiene otra gran razón, mucho más poderosa, para retener a Christine en el Jeffersonian. Aunque ni él mismo la sabe. Pues a causa de su síndrome de Asperger y su incapacidad para empatizar con los sentimientos de los demás, no sabe que esa ira que siente en ocasiones, ese furor que le devora las entrañas, esa náusea que se proyecta dentro de su ser... son celos. Cada vez que se imagina al fantoche engreído de Josh Pendleton acariciando el pelo de Christine. Por las noches. En su dormitorio. Abrazándola desde la espalda. Acurrucados en el mismo lecho... Ahora tiene el consuelo de que esas manos no podrán acercarse a la piel de la agente Booth mientras ésta permanezca bajo una estricta cuarentena. Bajo la atenta y escrutadora mirada de Hodgins. Tranquila. Lejos de las zalamerías de ese malnacido de Pendleton, que a punto estuvo de venderla una vez por un puñado de dólares. Y que seguramente no dudaría en traicionarla de nuevo, si le ofreciesen una jugosa cantidad de dinero.

-Vincent, dime que cuidarás de ella hasta que lleguemos…

-Lo haré…

-Y que no dejarás que se contagie…

-Por supuesto. Eso no se duda…

-Y que no la dejarás cometer ninguna locura…

-Es lo que trato.

-Garantízame que sabes lo que haces. Y que no se contagiará…

-Tía Tempy. Lamentablemente, durante el periodo en el que el compañero de Christine, Daryl, fue incubando la enfermedad alienígena, ella estuvo junto a él, compartiendo el aire, las bebidas, el vehículo… Y yo con ella. Todo está sucediendo demasiado rápido como para saber exactamente lo que ocurre… No puedo garantizar absolutamente nada. Sólo puedo afirmar categóricamente que si Christine, o cualquiera de nosotros, está contagiado o no, saldremos de dudas muy pronto.

_**Respuestas a los comentarios**_

glheart dijo: _No me canso de decirlo, tu historia me envuelve más y más en cada_ _capítulo. Pobre Jackman, espero que no le suceda nada grave. Y Christine con_ _Broadsky? Los genes de Booth y Max están apareciendo ;) Parece que Vincent_ _era muy cercano a Booth y Brennan, y pienso que más a Brennan porque ambos_ _son ateos, científicos y racionales. Ojalá que todo se solucione entre madre e hija cuando ella vuelva a aparecer. Christine está sufriendo mucho con la muerte de Booth, Broadsky, y la_ _separación con su madre. Eliminaré esa reciente costumbre de comentar cada dos capítulos, lo prometo_ _:) ¡Saludos!_

Mil gracias! Comentar que Jackman todavía tiene mucho que hacer en este fic. Sí, parece que los genes de Max están apareciendo. Aunque ahora que Bones aparece en escena, supongo que el temperamento de Christine tendrá que calmarse. Veremos cómo salen las cosas con dos peligros sueltos: Broadsky y la enfermedad alienígena... jeje

Fran Ktrin Black dijo: wau me encanta... realmente espro que sigas pronto con mas por que la historia no deja de sorprenderme... e insisto quiero mas staccato xD

Mil gracias, Fran! Tengo que decir que, indirectamente, me has dado una idea sobre Staccato que todavía no puedo contar, pero supongo que te gustará cuando llegue el momento!

AnSaMo dijo: _Perfecta escenificación de una pesadilla, siempre las cosas que quieres se_ _alejan! Me tienes enganchadísima, dices que son 30 capítulos? Pues quiero_ _leer cada uno de ellos ;) Sigue así!_

Sip..., 30 capítulos en total. Muchos están escritos ya, pero los voy modificando en función de algunos comentarios y sugerencias... La pesadilla está inspirada en una escena de la peli Poltergeist, creo... Hay un momento que el pasillo de la casa se estiraba y se hacía tan largo que nunca se alcanzaba la puerta... Era agobiante (me resulta una peli espeluznante, aunque hoy esté pasada de moda). Mil gracias por todo!

brennangirl dijo: _Pff! Apenas me estoy poniendo al corriente con la historia y paso a comentarte, disculpa, pero es que estoy hasta el tope, entre el trabajo y la escuela :3 Pero déjame decirte que la historia va muy bien, de verdad, sobre todo por la tensión que sigue latente entre Christine y Vincent... De verdad, te felicito por el excelente trabajo que estás haciendo con este fic, cada capítulo me atrapas en el futuro :)_

Hola! Mil gracias! Se echaban de menos tus comentarios! Pero no te preocupes, no hace falta que te disculpes, en serio (cuando se tienen muchas obligaciones, lo primero es lo primero, yo mismo estoy muchas veces hasta arriba de cosas, así que te entiendo perfectamente). Sobre Christine y Vincent, lo mejor está por llegar. Bueno, mi planteamiento sobre el futuro es bastante rudimentario, ya que podría ser el presente (creo que es un trauma infantil que tengo, pues de niño siempre pensé que hacia el 2012 tendríamos coches voladores y viviríamos en ciudades en la luna, y resulta que todo sigue siendo igual que en los noventa, jeje). Mil gracias! Besotes!

makotabones dijo: _wow es... no puedo describir todo lo que mi cerebro y mi corazón, sienten al leer cada palabra escrita, es increíble!, sigue así lo haces muy bien... saludos! besos! y claro aplausos! ...por escribir algo tan bueno_

Mil gracias! De veras que me pongo colorado al leer comentarios de este estilo. Así que de corazón te agradezco que te guste tanto la historia, y espero que los próximos capítulos sigan generando la misma sensación, para evitar defraudar a los lectores! Lo dicho, mil gracias!


	11. Laberinto sin Paredes

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

_(Gracias a todos los que seguís este fic, especialmente a Hermione Hathaway, brennangirl, glheart, AnSaMo, clariss23, BeaBB, ByB-S, Deschanel-Cherry, makotabones, Fran Ktrin Black, a silhermar y a Marifer26637 por vuestros comentarios: abajo respondo personalizadamente a cada uno de ellos. Son el motivo que me alienta para seguir escribiendo. Siento haber tardado un poco más en actualizar, y también los posibles errores de este capítulo, pero es que todavía lo he escrito ahora -¡y con 38 y pico de fiebre y con un dolor muscular que no puedo conmigo!-. Me excusaré diciendo que la culpa no es mía, si no de la gripe...)._

**LABERINTO SIN PAREDES**

(_25 de febrero de 2042_)

Entrar en Washington había resultado ser una auténtica odisea, incluso para una celebridad científica, como es el caso de la Doctora Brennan. Hacía exactamente una semana que había abandonado Egipto. Había surcado el Mediterráneo y el Atlántico en apenas unas horas, a bordo del Concept Cabin. A diferencia de los viejos aviones del siglo pasado, ya no existía la división entre la gratificante primera clase y la incómoda clase turista. Y aunque no había podido tener acceso a la _Smart Tech Zone_, donde poder conectarse a Internet y mantener una videoconferencia con el Jeffersonian, al menos había tenido el consuelo de un pasaje en la _Vitalising Zone_, con sillones de masaje y sesiones de cromo y aromaterapia. Pero lo más impresionante era el fuselaje transparente, de nanofibras, que permitía contemplar la negrura del firmamento estrellado sobre sus cabezas, como un traje oscuro adornado con cientos de brillantes lentejuelas. Durante aquel viaje, a Temperance le había resultado muy complicado apartar a Christine de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera el hecho de vislumbrar las constelaciones sin polución lumínica alguna. Y pese a lo mucho que le gustaba acudir al desierto, en Egipto, para admirar las lluvias de meteoros. Perseidas. Leónidas. Dracónidas. Oriónidas. Cuadrántidas… Desde su mente crítica, las estrellas no dejan de ser el esqueleto de la galaxia. Y en su cráneo privilegiado, no le cuesta imaginarse la verdadera forma de la Vía Láctea a través de la dispersión de cada uno de aquellos rutilantes puntos de luz.

El avión tomó tierra en el _Philadelphia International Airport_, a medio camino entre Nueva York y Washington. Desde el primer momento que Temperance Brennan pisó suelo norteamericano, sintió la punzada del peligro, como un leve escozor en la nuca, y la delirante sensación de que alguien la está vigilando a sus espaldas. Desde su intelecto privilegiado, Bones no le da la mayor importancia: sabe que es una paranoia habitual entre aquellas personas que han recibido amenazas o episodios de violencia en algún momento de su pasado, y que retornan al lugar donde le sucedieron aquellos hechos. En Egipto estructuró su particular refugio, lejos de Jacob Broadsky. Allí se había sentido cómoda, a salvo, durante todos estos años. Como el conejo dentro de su madriguera, que ahora se veía obligada a abandonar porque, al fin y al cabo, no hay nada más importante para una madre que el bienestar y la seguridad de sus hijos.

En Philadelphia los estaba esperando Vincent, con una cara que no podía revestir más que preocupación. La misma cara que tantas veces había visto en el Gran Museo Egipcio cuando las cosas no salían bien. Y es que los rostros intranquilos son iguales en todo el mundo conocido, pese a que, en su juventud, la Doctora Brennan no habría sido capaz de reconocerlos ni a medio metro de distancia. Sólo la ayuda del psicólogo del grupo, Lancelot Sweets, le había servido a Bones para interpretar los gestos y facciones, y comprender el profundo significado de una mueca. Por suerte para Vincent, los modernas instituciones para la formación y enseñanza de personas con coeficientes intelectuales muy por encima de la media, incluyen en su programa de estudios una asignatura específica dedicada a enseñarles a convivir con el síndrome de Asperger.

Después de recoger las maletas en la cinta transportadora, el grupo encabezado por la Doctora Brennan caminó hasta la terminal. Sentado en una de aquellas incómodas sillas de diseño, Vince repasaba los titulares de la jornada, en la pantalla de su tablet. Al levantar la vista, sólo pudo exclamar lo siguiente, denotando algo de cansancio en su tono de voz:

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Vince… Tienes muy mala cara… El color macilento de tu epidermis y el ligero amoratamiento tus bolsas oculares no resulta buen síntoma…

-Tía Tempy, es sólo el cansancio. Todo por aquí es tremendamente agotador. Hecho de menos los buenos tiempos de Londres. Por cierto, mis padres os mandan saludos.

-¿No van a venir?

-Les he pedido que, por motivos de seguridad, permanezcan en París todo el tiempo que les sea posible. No me gusta nada el cariz que va tomando la cuarentena. A veces me siento como si todavía estuviese en el mismo punto de partida, moviéndome en círculos, dando palos de ciego, sin el más mínimo progreso…

-¿Y Christine, qué hay con Christine? Tengo unas ganas terribles de abrazarla…

-Me temo que no podrá ser hoy. Ni mañana. Desde el inicio de la cuarentena, toda persona que quiera entrar o salir de la ciudad debe pasar siete días en completa observación de sus constantes vitales. El gobierno no quiere cometer el error de que alguien pueda alterar lo más mínimo las actuales condiciones, a fin de que el virus alienígena no escape al meticuloso control al que lo estamos sometiendo… Por supuesto, a nadie se le informa que es un problema bacteriológico. Simplemente se les dice que la ciudad está bajo amenaza terrorista y que la comprobación de los visados tardará una semana, el tiempo en el que se demora la aparición de los primeros síntomas. Mientras tanto, deben permanecer alojados en un determinado hotel. Cada mañana, el personal de servicio, al adecentar las habitaciones, también toma algunas muestras de cabello y células cutáneas, depositadas entre las sábanas, por el rozamiento, durante la noche, que luego se analizan en profundidad.

-Pero tú… Creí que me llamabas desde Washington, esta mañana...

-Como responsable del equipo de investigación, y ante el inminente riesgo de contagio, han tenido que instalar un chip de seguimiento subcutáneo en el antebrazo. En todo momento, mis constantes vitales son computerizadas y analizadas, para determinar mi estado de salud, sin necesidad de pasar una semana en observación, como el resto del personal…

-¿Y no sería posible que…?

-Tía Tempy. Conseguir el visado para tu acceso al área restringida ha sido toda una aventura. Sólo he logrado la autorización apelando al hecho de que seas la antropóloga más prestigiosa desde hace más de cuatro décadas, sin parangón en tu especialidad, que conozcas el Jeffersonian como la palma de tu mano, y que tus conocimientos y contactos en el ámbito científico puedan servir de ayuda para resolver esta crisis.

-Al menos podré hablar con ella mediante videoconferencia…

-Lo siento, pero el aislamiento en el Jeffersonian es total. Sin excepciones…

Aquellas palabras sonaron como un golpe de martillo sobre el corazón de Temperance. No por el hecho en sí de no poder ver a su hija después de tan largo viaje, si no porque aquella actitud de su sobrino sólo podía ser consecuencia de una cosa. Una cosa terrible que Vincent le estaba tratando de ocultar pero que, debido a su persistencia y evasivas, se volvía cada vez más evidente para Brennan. Christine estaba enferma. No era sólo una medida preventiva. Era un aislamiento en toda regla. Y Vincent, negándose a aceptar la realidad, es decir, que Christine también estuviese contagiada, sólo estaba tratando de ganar tiempo, continuando con las pruebas y el análisis de la sintomatología, por si en algún momento, se producía el milagro y todo resultaba ser un simple error de cálculo. De ahí el agotamiento. El color pálido de su rostro. Y sus ojeras violáceas. Brennan conocía a aquel chiquillo desde el momento mismo de su nacimiento. Igual que conocía a su propia hija. Y no se le escapaba que ambos sentían algo demasiado especial, el uno por el otro, que superaba las reglas de la amistad. Los ojos de Bones veían, frente a sí, a un joven enamorado, desesperado porque se acabase aquella conversación, un auténtico diálogo de besugos, para poder regresar al Jeffersonian y devanarse los sesos para encontrar la cura a aquella indómita enfermedad. Así que, convencida de que no podría lograr nada de Vincent, al menos por el momento, le acarició la mejilla, le dio un cálido beso en la frente, y le susurró al oído:

-Al menos te pido que, mientras yo no pueda verla en persona, la cuides y atiendas con el mismo cariño, empeño y desvelo con que yo lo haría de estar en tu lugar.

La plegaria de Brennan estaba de más. Temperance sabía perfectamente que Vince se esforzaría al máximo en cumplir con aquella tarea, sin necesidad de que nadie se lo tuviese que pedir con carácter previo. Si lo hizo, sólo fue para tratar de animar y reconfortar a su sobrino con estas palabras, como si el hecho de habérselo dicho le pudiese servir al joven científico para que, mientras caminase por los pasillos del Jeffersonian, entrando y saliendo de cada despacho, no se sintiese ahogado por el peso de la soledad y el olor de la muerte; si no que, por el contrario, le pareciese que su tía Tempy estaba allí con él. No físicamente, es una obviedad, pero sí al menos en espíritu. Y es que con el paso del tiempo, Temperance Brennan había aprendido a ser una persona cariñosa y mística. Lejos de su total híper racionalismo. Quizás el hecho de vivir sumergida tanto tiempo en una cultura profundamente creyente, como era la musulmana, había propiciado el cambio. Pero el amor es otro gran ingrediente para operar este tipo de transformaciones.

Los siguientes días pasaron con la Doctora Brennan encerrada en su dormitorio. En aquel falso hotel. Oteando por la ventana, en dirección al suroeste. Viendo perderse las grandes avenidas, y las hileras de rascacielos en el horizonte, bañados por el hálito blanquecino de la polución. Se sentía atrapada en un inmenso laberinto. Sin techo ni paredes. Del que sólo podría salir cuando el burócrata de turno considerase que la Doctora ya estaba lista para completar su viaje hacia el corazón mismo del brote contagioso. Para el gobierno, aquel tiempo de espera resultaba crucial. Durante aquellas largas y tediosas horas, los interesados en penetrar en el círculo más peligroso de la enfermedad alienígena, dispondrían de minutos suficientes como para valorar las consecuencias de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Sólo los realmente convencidos serían capaces de soportar durante siete días la tortura de entrar a Washington, siendo conscientes del claro riesgo de contagio. Pero Brennan tenía una razón importante para no desistir de su objetivo. Su hija estaba allí. Enferma. Consciente de la gravedad de su situación. Y Temperance sabía todo aquello por mucho que se lo quisiesen ocultar. No le hacían falta las palabras confirmatorias. Su mente estaba por delante de los demás. Así que nunca le había resultado difícil percatarse de lo que realmente acontecía.

El 25 de febrero, fecha prevista para su acceso a la capital, finalmente ha llegado. Las maletas que trajera desde Egipto están prácticamente sin deshacer. La habitación de aquel hotel se queda tan desnuda como cuando la vio por vez primera, sin ningún rastro que permita identificar que, durante siete días, la antropóloga forense más prestigiosa del siglo, ha permanecido en su interior. Encarcelada por voluntad propia. En la otra acera, un lujoso coche negro, propiedad del Buró Federal de Investigación, la espera. A la hora exacta, ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después. La viene a recoger en el tiempo pactado, tal y como se le había comunicado la tarde noche anterior mediante una breve videoconferencia desde el Edificio Edgar Hoover, en Washington.

El trayecto entre Philadelphia y Washington, de ciento treinta y siete millas de longitud, es salvado en apenas dos horas, a gran velocidad. A su llegada, Vincent la espera de pie, en las puertas del Jeffersonian, al frente de la comitiva de recepción, integrada por un grupo de unos veinte hombres y mujeres, de gran variedad racial, embutidos en sus inmaculadas batas blancas. Es el equipo que está gestionando los aspectos científicos de la crisis. Astrofísicos. Entomólogos. Biólogos. Médicos… Brennan y Vincent sólo intercambiaron un saludo. Sin emotividad. Ninguno de los dos puede evitar el nerviosismo que les serpentea por el espinazo. Después, Vince le pide que siga sus pasos, hasta el módulo donde se encuentra el grupo de pacientes objeto de la cuarentena. Los biombos de cristal no dejan sitio para la intimidad. Temperance está acostumbrada a tratar con esqueletos, pero le cuesta acostumbrarse a ver aquellos cuerpos vivos, enfermos, profanados por largas sucesiones de tubos, agujas, cables, vías, fluidos, sueros… Sobre todo, cuando su hija podría ser uno de aquellas personas condenadas a un futuro incierto e inquietante, de no encontrarse pronto el antídoto para el virus alienígena. Aunque no lo reconoce, uno de aquellos cuerpos, todavía palpitantes, es el del agente Daryl Jackman, el compañero de Christine. Pero Brennan puede alegrarse, aunque no mucho, cuando aquel pasillo acaba y el grupo accede a un módulo diferente, donde los pacientes ofrecen un mejor aspecto físico, vestidos con sus ropas cotidianas y sin aparente sintomatología ni tratamiento de uno u otro tipo. Se extraña más por el hecho de reconocer al instante que se trata del área de psiquiatría.

Christine lee una novela de misterio. Conan Doyle es uno de sus autores favoritos. Pero ello no le impide que los párrafos pasen sin apenas enterarse del argumento. Su mente vuela. Ha estado así, desde que esta mañana le han informado que Temperance Brennan se encuentra en Washington, con intención de visitarla. La agente Booth sigue dolida por el pasado, pero a la vez, está completamente aterrada por lo que pueda ocurrir. Y aunque el sentimiento de rechazo por su madre sigue aferrado a su corazón, también está deseando poder abrazarla, sentir el dulce abrigo de su cuerpo, y superar todo lo malo que les ha sucedido. Aún así, en cuanto levanta la vista y la ve de pie, acercarse hasta donde ella está, caminando al lado de Vincent, lo único que puede hacer es extender la mano y decir, con una voz profundamente educada y una frialdad desconcertante:

-Buenas tardes, Doctora Brennan.

El Buró Federal de Investigación y la vida la han entrenado para asfixiar los sentimientos.

_**Respuestas a los comentarios:**_

AnSaMo dijo: _Me encanta! Por fin Brennan aparece! Con quién está en El Cairo para que diga hasta que lleguemos? Quiero saber más! Sigue así!_

Mil gracias, pues decir que Brennan saldrá prácticamente en todos los capítulos desde aquí y hasta el final. Y no será el único/la única de los personajes de la serie que empiecen a aparecer. Todavía no puedo decir quién estaba con ella en El Cairo ni por qué se necesitaron tres pasajes de avión. Todo a su tiempo!

Frank Ktrin Black dijo: _Vincent tiene Asperger? eso explicaria muchas cosas... pero no el que no le haya dicho a christine que la quiere tienes que seguir que bueno que salio tempy a la historia bye_

Mil gracias, Frank. Pues sí. Curiosamente en este capítulo vuelvo a hablar del tema. Yo creo que el tema de Christine y Vincent, que no se digan lo que sienten, es más por miedo a que el otro no sienta lo mismo. Tienen una relación demasiado especial, e igual piensan que se podría estropear de otra forma. Además, Christine tiene un novio (al que no quiere, cosas de la vida…). Y eso no ayuda a Vincent a confesar sus sentimientos.

Silhermar dijo: _y por fin...he tenido un hueco...bieeen viva... pues si... hasta ahora hasta las cejas... aunque hiciera el peluche lo bueno de leerlo a la vez de los demás... es que mis comentariso son iguales..jejeje va que no que me mandes eso cuando quieras o se contagiará?¿ no ? quien sabe?XDDD esta tempy aislada totalmente...jejeje_

No sé qué quieres que te mande. Espero que tengas más huecos, para seguir comentando (sé buena, ah… y también que te vengan las ideas para continuar tu fic, que nos tienes en ascuas…). Nos vemos (cuando esté un poco mejor…)


	12. Tres de Corazones

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

_(Gracias a todos los que seguís este fic, especialmente a Hermione Hathaway, brennangirl, glheart, AnSaMo, clariss23, BeaBB, ByB-S, Deschanel-Cherry, makotabones, Fran Ktrin Black, a silhermar y a Marifer26637 por vuestros comentarios: abajo respondo personalizadamente a cada uno de ellos. Le he debido caer bien a la gripe, porque, una semana después, se niega a abandonar mi cuerpo. Son el motivo que me alienta para seguir escribiendo)._

**TRES DE CORAZONES**

(_4 de marzo de 2042_)

-Christine… Necesito que estés muy atenta a la pantalla.

Mientras le habla, Vincent le acaricia suavemente el dorso de la mano. Es una sensación gratificante, que hace que la agente Booth se sienta más cómoda y relajada. No se ruboriza por el contacto físico. En el fondo, lleva toda la vida compartiendo el cuerpo y el alma con el hijo de los Hodgins.

-Te voy a mostrar una secuencia de diez cartas. Y necesito que trates de recordarlas de forma ordenada… ¿Estás preparada?

-Lo estoy…

-Entonces, adelante…

Con una orden de su voz, Vince activa el Angelator. Las motas de polvo dorado van cobrando vida, a medida que se transforman en una baraja francesa, compuesta por diez naipes diferentes. _Dos de diamantes_. El cuarto está en la penumbra, para que ningún otro estímulo visual desoriente a Little Gun durante la realización del ejercicio. _Reina de corazones_. A sus espaldas, apoyada sobre la pared, Temperance Brennan presencia la prueba, captando la perfecta complicidad existente entre su hija y su sobrino de leche. _As de picas_. Junto a Brennan se yergue la figura del actual psicólogo del Buró Federal de Investigación, un hombre calvo y con un bigotito piojoso, que resulta de lo más simpático. _Cuatro de tréboles_. Lo cierto es que Temperance sigue sin confiar demasiado en la psicología, a la que no deja de considerar como una simple pseudociencia: si no es falsable, luego no es demostrable. _Cuatro de diamantes_. En toda su vida, Bones sólo ha conocido a dos psicólogos a los que realmente ha querido y admirado, aunque ella no sea de esa clase de personas que confiesa fácilmente tales sentimientos de aprobación. _Siete de corazones_. Más bien, todo lo contrario. _Rey de diamantes_. El mero hecho de respetar el trabajo de otra persona, sin cuestionar sus métodos, es para Brennan la forma más adecuada de ubicarlos a su mismo nivel profesional e intelectual. _Cinco de picas_. Daría un pedazo de cielo, si es que el cielo existe, para que el psicólogo que ahora la acompaña no fuese el hombre calvo del bigotito piojoso, si no su antiguo y estrecho colaborador Lance Sweets. _Jota de tréboles_. Pero Brennan sabe que tal cosa es a todas luces imposible. Su buen amigo Sweets había dejado la práctica profesional hacía varias décadas, para dedicarse al completo cuidado de sus hijos, mientras su esposa, Daisy Wick, sustituía a la propia Brennan al frente del departamento de antropología forense del Jeffersonian, tras haber seguido Temperance el camino de huida hacia Egipto. _Tres de corazones_.

-Chris, ¿puedes recordar la secuencia?

-Creo que sí… Dos de diamantes, reina de corazones, as de picas, cuatro de tréboles, cuatro de diamantes, rey de tréboles…

-No… No es correcto –es la voz de Brennan, saltando a sus espaldas-. Christine, hija, después del cuatro de diamantes viene el siete de corazones…

-Doctora Brennan –le replica Christine-, es evidente que no heredé el vertiginoso coeficiente intelectual que usted habría deseado para mí. No es culpa mía que en ese aspecto me parezca más a papá.

Christine tiene intención de continuar con este incisivo cruce de palabras, si bien se refrena al contemplar la profunda mirada de tristeza que encuentra frente a sí, en los ojos de Vincent, sentado frente a ella, al escucharla tratar con tanta rudeza a su propia madre. Para él es fácil juzgarla, piensa la agente Booth, porque él no ha tenido que sufrir la pérdida de un padre. Y de una madre. Brennan, la grande e irrepetible. La prestigiosa. La insuperable. Brennan la magnífica. Aquí y allá, siempre Brennan. En todas partes menos en una. Nunca en casa cuidando de su hija. Nunca reconfortándola. Porque Brennan, la superdotada y prodigiosa, se dedicó en exclusiva a sus huesos, a sus momias, a sus cuerpos del delito, a sus crímenes nunca bien resueltos y nunca bien ponderados… Y cuanto más lejos de casa mejor. Egipto, nada más y nada menos. En cambio, Vincent no puede hacerse una idea sobre lo que significa ser la hija de la Doctora Brennan. Él siempre pudo gozar del profundo cariño de sus padres. Lo ha envidiado siempre, con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque sea una envidia sana, deseando formar parte de aquel hogar al que siempre acudió como refugio de sus penalidades. ¡Es tanto lo que hecha de menos el calor de una verdadera familia! La fuerza de ese deseo, el anhelo de reencontrarse con su padre, sólo tiene parangón en el alma atormentada de Christine con la pretensión desmedida de destruir de una vez y para todas la miserable existencia de Jacob Broadsky, a quien culpa de que todos sus buenos sueños de la juventud se hayan desmoronado de la noche a la mañana, como un castillo de naipes.

-Además, no entiendo que me sigáis obligando a hacer juegos de naipes, sin explicarme si quiera por qué tengo que hacer todo esto… Si os sirve de algo, recuerdo que la última carta era un tres de corazones…

Por supuesto que la recuerda. Aquella última carta decía más sobre su situación sentimental que cualquiera de los gruesos informes que estaban depositados sobre la mesa, desglosando las numerosas pruebas que le habían ido realizando a lo largo de las últimas dos semanas. Aquel tres de corazones habla de ella misma, de Vincent y del impresentable de Josh Pendleton, a quien no ha visto desde que la recluyeron como una enferma más en esta sala de psiquiatría. Un descabellado triángulo amoroso con el que nadie sale ganando, pero donde todos acaban perdiendo. Había sido una simple casualidad que Vincent, al preparar el ejercicio, eligiese tal naipe, el tres de corazones, de igual forma que también era producto de la casualidad que en la secuencia figurase la jota de tréboles. Cabe explicar aquí que en la baraja francesa cada una de las figuras tiene un nombre propio. Y el de la jota de tréboles no es otro que _Lanzarote_. De ahí que los recuerdos sobre el antiguo psicólogo del grupo se filtrasen desde el subconsciente de Temperance Brennan a su memoria consciente, justo al contemplar el anverso de aquella carta. Aunque Bones no la termine nunca de aceptar como una ciencia más, la psicología podría ser la clave de muchas de las preguntas para las que ella no encuentra una respuesta convincente. Resulta lógico, por ejemplo, que alguien como Temperance se acabase enamorando de Seeley Booth quien, mucho más próximo a los sentimientos y emociones de la mente humana, sí parecía tener muchas de las respuestas que ella tanto ansiaba…

El hombre calvo del bigote piojoso por fin se incorpora a la corporación, musitando lo siguiente:

-Christine, necesitamos que colabores, para controlar la evolución de tu capacidad cognitiva. El Ladrón de Almas es un organismo tremendamente evolucionado, que actúa sobre el cerebro de tal manera que se nos escapa de las manos. Estos juegos de naipes nos ayudan a ver cómo te está afectando a nivel neurológico…

Christine está cansada. Agotada. Exhausta. Desea dormir. Vendería su alma al diablo por una simple hora de sueño reparador. Le cuesta concentrarse. Le supone un esfuerzo desmesurado tratar de recordar secuencias de cartas. Quisiera salir corriendo y beberse diez o doce frascos de morfina. Y cerrar los párpados. Quedarse en la oscuridad de la nada. Diluirse y desaparecer. Ahora lo entiende. Por fin. Christine comprende perfectamente las razones que llevaron al desdichado de Lionel Harris a arrojarse por la ventana, en Chapin Street. Si ella misma todavía no se ha puesto gritar, clamando al cielo que ponga fin a este desquiciante maratón de insomnio, es por la mano cariñosa de Vincent, que la acaricia suavemente. En este estado mental, no ha entendido absolutamente nada de lo que ha dicho el psicólogo. Ni siquiera ha tratado de entenderlo. No tiene energía suficiente como para gastarla en ese tipo de nimiedades. Así que dirige su mirada a Vince. Para que le traduzca. Sólo él puede leer en sus ojos como en un libro abierto. Él, que no se ha separado de ella ni un solo instante, salvo cuando tuvo que ir al aeropuerto de Philadelphia. Por el bien de todos.

-Little Gun, te voy a pedir un último esfuerzo, ¿conforme? –Vincent percibe la confusión en el rostro de la agente Booth, así que habla arrastrando las sílabas, con lentitud, sin acritud-. Quiero que te fijes muy bien en el Angelator, porque lo que vas a ver es tu propia masa encefálica. Vas a ver su funcionamiento actual y el que debería tener en unas circunstancias calificadas como normales...

Ahora, las motas de polvo dorado, flotando en medio de la estancia, que antes daban forma a las cartas de una baraja, se organizan de tal manera que parecen una enorme cáscara de nuez. En realidad, se trata del cerebro de Christine, en una visión tridimensional obtenida a través de las múltiples tomografías que le han hecho.

-Christine, ¿ves las regiones pintadas en color azul? Son partes de la corteza cerebral, donde está el almacén de la memoria primaria, a corto plazo, que se borra cada mañana, cada vez que nos despertamos. Por el contrario, la memoria secundaria, permanente a largo plazo, se conserva en el hipocampo, en los lóbulos temporales, que en estas imágenes del Angelator puedes ver tiznados de un color verde brillante… Mientras dormimos, nuestro cerebro procesa los recuerdos de la corteza y los convierte en memoria a largo plazo. El problema es que, como no puedes conciliar el sueño, toda la información reciente se está perdiendo sin llegar a los lóbulos, ya que el mecanismo de trasvase entre ambos contenedores de memoria ha dejado de funcionar… Ahora quiero que mires atentamente los cambios que hemos observado en tu cerebro, desde el primer TAC que te hicimos, hace dos semanas, hasta el que te hemos realizado hoy por la mañana…

Mientras Vincent habla, en la recreación del Angelator las zonas del cerebro pigmentadas de verde, donde se halla la memoria a largo plazo, van disminuyendo paulatinamente de tamaño. Cada vez se reduce más y más el volumen de información contenido en el hipocampo. Como si los recuerdos se estuviesen evaporando. Dejando en su lugar la negrura del olvido.

-A ver si lo estoy entendiendo bien… ¿Quieres decir que se me está atrofiando la memoria? ¿Por eso insistís una y otra vez en el ejercicio de las secuencias de naipes?

-Christine. Esta misma secuencia de diez cartas te la hemos puesto cada día desde tu llegada al Jeffersonian. Han pasado más de dos semanas, y sigues sin ser capaz de recordarla. No importa las veces que la repitamos… Algo está inhibiendo la memoria reciente. Es la falta de sueño, provocada por el déficit de melatonina. Lo peor de todo es que cada día tus resultados son más desalentadores. Como si estuvieses atravesando un brote aceleradísimo de Alzheimer prematuro... Habitualmente la enfermedad tarda varios años en desarrollarse, pero con el ritmo cabalgante con el que se desarrolla el Ladrón de Almas, hemos visto como en un par de semanas te encuentras en niveles semejantes a los de un enfermo de Alzheimer diagnosticado hace dos años…

-Vincent… Tienes que hacer algo… Por favor… Tienes que pararlo…

La voz de Christine desgarra el alma de Vince como una cuchilla recién afilada. Pero no se puede dejar abatir por la pesadumbre. Muy al contrario, debe aprovechar la presión y la adversidad para seguir buscando, y encontrar al fin una salida. Los descubrimientos más brillantes suelen ser producto del estrés y de las situaciones límite.

-Christine, confía en mí. Estás en las mejores manos. No dejaremos que nada malo te ocurra. Mientras tanto, no puedes dejar de luchar, porque nosotros tampoco lo haremos. No nos rendiremos nunca. Seguiremos a tu lado, hasta dar con el antídoto. Lo prometo... Baltimore, ¿puede seguir usted con los ejercicios de mnemotecnia?

Vincent se levanta y deja que el hombre calvo de bigote piojoso ocupe su lugar, reiniciando el secuenciador de naipes. Se dirige hacia la Doctora Brennan y, apoyando la mano en su hombro, le hace una señal para que ambos abandonen la sala. Después, tras saberse solos, lejos de Christine, al final del pasillo, junto a la máquina expendedora de bebidas, reanudan una conversación que habían dejado pendiente desde la tarde anterior:

-Tía Tempy, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije ayer?

-Creo que… es muy arriesgado. Podría sospechar algo. Ella sabe perfectamente que nuestros grupos sanguíneos son incompatibles. Sacó el tipo de los Booth.

-Podemos decirle que el donante es Jared.

-Ella se empeñaría en verlo. Adora a su tío Jared. Siente verdadera pasión por él.

-Entonces digámosle la verdad.

-¿La verdad, Vincent? ¿La verdad? Eso es imposible. No nos lo perdonaría jamás.

-Las cosas no tienen por qué ser así. Y Christine necesita ese transplante de médula con urgencia. Puede que sea la única solución, el último cartucho, el último aliento... El Ladrón de Almas está resultando devastador para su sistema nervioso. De seguir a este ritmo, en tres o cuatro semanas no podrá ser dueña de sus movimientos, ni articular palabra. ¡Podría quedarse en estado vegetativo…! ¡Es mejor arriesgarse con la verdad, aunque sea una verdad a medias, que perderla para siempre por culpa de una mentira!

_**Respuestas a los comentarios**_

BeaBB dijo: _Vengo saliendo de un par de semanas terribles en las que prácticamente me han azotado las siete plagas de Egipto... Y a pesar de que me dejas con el alma en un hilo por la frialdad de Christine en el reencuentro con su madre ("lo que se hereda no se hurta" y tal parece que Christine ha heredado la testarudez de Brennan)... confío en que todo terminará bien, y mantendré los dedos cruzados para que ese pasaje extra sea para quien imagino (Aaaay! que ansiosa estoy por el siguiente capítulo). Siempre es un placer leerte! Besos!_

Saludos Bea! Mil gracias! Me alegro de que hayas vuelto y que las plagas de Egipto se hayan diluido por fin, porque ahora podremos volver a disfrutar de tus fics (que ya los venía echando de menos!). Aviso que en el próximo capítulo se desvelará quién es uno de los dos pasajes misteriosos que acompañan a Brennan desde Egipto. Ya veremos que no es tan misterioso, jeje! El otro pasajero misterioso todavía tardará un poco más en salir, y habrá que esperar hasta el capítulo 25 (que publicaré el 3 de junio, si las cosas siguen por este buen curso…). Nos leemos!

Makotabones dijo: _wow...estuvo genial, la relación de Christine y Vince, es vastante parecida a la de Booth y Brennan cuando no se atrevían a confesar sus sentimientos por el otro... esta de mas decir que... quiero mas! esta genial! sigue asi!... Besos, abrazos y muchos aplausos :D_

Mil gracias. Sobre la relación entre Christine y Vince tengo que decir que por fin ha llegado la cuarentena juntos en el Jeffersonian, y aquí espero que las cosas se vayan poniendo tiernas. Sobre todo, los próximos capítulos servirán para profundizar en su relación y dejar el insomnio, los virus letales y los demás problemas a un lado… A ver si por fin se dejan de esquivar mutuamente!

AnSaMo dijo: _Muy bueno! Al menos sabemos que la gripe no afecta a tu forma de escribir jeje Por cierto, qué tal estás? Bueno, volviendo al capítulo... Qué agobiante tiene que ser estar una semana para entrar en algún sitio, yo me hubiera desquiciado! Y luego las palabras de Christine tan frías le tienen que haber llegado al alma a Brennan! Espero enterarme pronto de quién estaba con ella en El Cairo ;) Sigue así!_

Mil gracias! Pues debo decir que la gripe va remitiendo (a los pocos, pero ir va), aunque ahora le añado una catarrera que no me deja ni respirar. Al menos ya no tengo tanta fiebre. La verdad es que, sobre la reacción de Christine, hasta para mí fue bastante desagradable (y eso que podría haber cambiado sus palabras, claro)… pero si las cambiase, no podría hacer que la historia evolucione tal y como la tengo planteada. Cada cosa tendrá su lugar. Y Christine y Brennan tendrán otros momentos para poner las cosas en su lugar (me crié con la frase: "cuanto más amargo sea el enfado, más dulce será la reconciliación"). Espero que llegue un momento así para ellas. Pues sobre quién estaba con ella en El Cairo, una parte se desvelará en el próximo capítulo (pero no todo, claro, que si no se me acaba la línea argumental… jeje!)

Glheart dijo: _Espero que tu salud mejore, y realmente aprecio que hayas subido un capítulo, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me quedaría en cama todo el día. Y eso de los tres pasajes... ¿Quién volvería con Brennan a DC? Teniendo en cuenta que ella vuelve por su hija, y se coloca en una situación peligrosa debido al virus, ¿cuáles serían las razones de las otras dos personas? Deben ser cercanos a Christine, tal vez, o a Vincent. ¡La curiosidad me mata! Christine ha heredado -o más bien aprendido- la habilidad de separarse de sus sentimientos que tenía Brennan. Ambas están sufriendo, y se hieren mutuamente. Ojalá que se arregle todo entre ellas. Lo repito: la historia no deja de encantarme. Estoy ansiosa por lo que ocurrirá en el futuro con todos. ¡Saludos!_

Mil gracias! Pues ya un poco más recuperado de salud, puedo decir que tenía que actualizar (sano o enfermo) para que los tiempos de la historia no se me tuerzan… Sí, son personas muy cercanas a Christine o a Vincent. Sobra decir que en la serie actual hay entre 5 y 10 personajes que se podrían considerar cercanos a ambos críos, así que tendremos muchas opciones entre las cuales escoger…

Fran Ktrin Black dijo: _tienes que continuar con mas esta fabulosa la historia y christine me encanta miles de besos_

Mil gracias Fran. Prometo que la historia continuará hasta julio de este año, que es lo que tengo programado. Mientras tanto, tenemos Christine y Vincent para rato. Igualmente, miles de besos para ti!

Silhermar dijo: _pobrecito que nos escribes hasta malito... ¿que tres serán? curioso recibimiento...eso no es ocultar..eso es mala leche ...dura mala leche... con mi fic...las ideas me vienen... pero no el como ponerlas..es lo qeu tiene... _

Sí, escribo hasta malito… No como ciertas personas que yo me sé –y no miro a ninguna silhermar en concreto cuando hablo… bueno sí- que nos tienen en ascuas sobre su fic –y no miro a ningún Harry en el Jeffersonian en concreto cuando hablo-. Ahora en serio, espero que te vuelva pronto la inspiración… que quiero saber cuál es la experiencia de Brennan (y no me vengas con la excusa de que tu beta sigue de carnavales!)


	13. El Hermano Pródigo

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

_(Gracias a todos los que seguís este fic, especialmente a Hermione Hathaway, brennangirl, glheart, AnSaMo, clariss23, BeaBB, ByB-S, Deschanel-Cherry, makotabones, Fran Ktrin Black, a silhermar y a Marifer26637 por vuestros comentarios: abajo respondo personalizadamente a cada uno de ellos. La gripe, igual que este insomnio letal, se está convirtiendo en una enfermedad crónica en mi vida... Pero bueno, espero que la semana que viene ya estaré plenamente recuperado...)._

**EL HERMANO PRÓDIGO**

(_11 de marzo de 2042_)

Los tres se intercambian las miradas, nerviosamente. Llevan toda una semana ensayando las palabras, gestos, movimientos, sorpresas, razonamientos, convencimientos y demás acciones que están a punto de poner en escena. No todas las veces la representación les ha quedado lo suficientemente creíble. Pero ante Christine, los tres se esforzarán al máximo, poniendo toda la carne en el asador. No puede quedar flotando en el aire ni la más leve sensación de sospecha. De ser el caso, la verdad podría quedar al descubierto, saliendo a relucir en el momento menos oportuno.

Christine, con una hoja de papel en una mano y un lápiz en la otra, trata de cubrir los huecos de un sudoku. Nunca le han gustado. Pero el Doctor Baltimore opina que es un ejercicio beneficioso, de cara a contrarrestar los efectos nocivos de la pérdida de memoria. Así que no le queda más remedio que seguir el consejo. Además, le ayuda a mantenerse entretenida. Lejos del pánico que se dibuja en sus ojos al entender cómo la memoria la va traicionando. Oye unos pasos acercándose. Así que levanta la vista. Espera que su madre cruce el umbral, acompañada por Vincent. Los espera ansiosamente. Son lo único que almibara un poco la amargura en la que se ha tornado su existencia. Y, sin embargo, aunque ellos son los primeros que acceden a la habitación, no son ni Vincent ni la Doctora Brennan los que consiguen acaparar la inmediata atención de la agente Booth. Muy al contrario. Un arañazo sin límites le disloca el corazón. Es el hombre que los acompaña. Un hombre maduro. Quizás unos diez años mayor que ella. De mirada tierna y sonrisa cálida. Y que guarda un parecido asombroso con los recuerdos más felices que se agolpan en la mente de Christine. Por la puerta, y en tercer lugar, acaba de entrar el vivo retrato de su padre, en su juventud, más o menos como debía de ser Seeley Booth al tiempo de su asesinato.

-¡Hola, Christine! ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Pero Christine no contesta, embelesada por el extraño que le habla directamente. Sin tapujos. Sin complejos. Como si la conociese de toda la vida.

-Estaba francamente preocupado. Cuando me lo dijeron, no lo podía ni creer. He venido tan pronto como he podido. Tempy y Vince me avisaron hace una semana… Dicen que todo saldrá bien. Y yo confío en ellos… Pero, ¿no me das ni un abrazo?

Christine, enmudecida, sólo puede continuar a la expectativa. ¿Por qué sabe tantas cosas este desconocido? ¿Por qué la mira con tanto cariño y familiaridad? ¿Por qué le pide un abrazo? Pero lo más intrigante es: ¿por qué se parece tantísimo a papá?

-¿No le das un abrazo a tu hermano?

Ante esta nueva exclamación, la agente Booth vuelve de inmediato la mirada hacia Vincent. El único hermano, aunque de leche, que ella ha conocido. Vincent es su "hermanito". Él y nadie más.

-¿Mi hermano? ¿Hermano? Pero si yo… no… tengo hermanos…

Vince, Brennan y Parker se cruzan las miradas, fingiendo extrañeza. Como si no hubiesen captado el mensaje de Christine. O, mejor dicho, como si no lo quisiesen comprender.

-Pero, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Es que… te has… olvidado de mí?

-Tranquilo –Vincent apoya una mano en el hombro de Parker-. El tratamiento de Christine es bastante abrasivo. Es posible que se estén inhibiendo fragmentos concretos de su memoria…

-¡Pero si la última vez que hablamos fue hace tres semanas! ¿Cómo no se va a acordar de mí? ¡Es más que mi hermana: es mi mejor amiga!

-Tienes que entender, Parker, que tendrá momentos de lucidez. Por supuesto que te recuerda, pero no en este preciso instante… Es como si su memoria se quedase, por momentos, sin cobertura… Por eso tenemos que luchar rápidamente contra este proceso de Alzheimer prematuro, ejercitando su mente. Evitando que se anquilose…

-¡Queréis callaros! ¡Yo no tengo ningún hermano!

-Yo esto no lo puedo ver… ¡No voy a participar en esto! -Brennan no logra integrarse en la farsa, así que sale de la habitación, pausadamente, aunque su propia reacción es entendida de una forma muy distinta por su hija, que realmente comienza a dudar de su propia capacidad para recordar a su familia-.

-Tía Tempy, no te agobies… -Vince trata de aprovechar el giro de la situación, para darle un mayor toque de verosimilitud, con una desconocida vena artística-. Todo pasará muy pronto. Y Christine volverá a ser la Christine de siempre.

Parker comienza a buscar en el bolsillo de su americana. En pos de su cartera. La desabotona y, de detrás del tarjetero, extrae una fotografía. En ella, un sonriente Seeley Booth está sentado en el columpio de un parque, mirando hacia el objetivo de la cámara, mientras en el otro lado del columpio está sentado Parker, con Christine en su regazo. Una competición de ambos hijos contra el padre, en el sube y baja. Después de contemplar la instantánea con nostalgia, Parker extiende la mano hacia la agente Booth, para que también ella pueda observarla.

-Siempre la llevo conmigo. Es la última fotografía que nos hicimos con papá. ¿De verdad que no me recuerdas?

Christine está anonadada. Trata de convencerse a sí misma de que lo que está viendo no puede ser más que un montaje fotográfico. Le duele profundamente no poder estar en su despacho del Buró Federal de Investigación, para ordenarle a cualquier subalterno que escanee la imagen en busca de algún detalle que evidencie la manipulación…

-Los lazos rosados que llevas en la fotografía eran un regalo de la tía Angy. A mí no me gustaban nada. Así que un día te los escondí. Tú te enfadaste tanto que te encerraste en mi cuarto y lo arrojaste por la ventana mi cuaderno de literatura, con tan mala fortuna que el perro de los vecinos, los McAllen, lo hizo añicos entre sus colmillos. Papá tuvo que ir al colegio porque Miss Stapleton no se creía mi historia… Eras una niña muy traviesa.

A medida que Parker relata esta anécdota, algunas escenas de su niñez aparecen en la mente de Christine. Como proyectadas a través de una vieja película de cine mudo. El perro de los McAllen. El parque, con los toboganes y el rocódromo. Los lazos rosados. Y, sin ir más lejos, el cuarto de Parker, arriba, en la buhardilla. Con sus maquetas de aeronaves. Sus gafas de aviador. Y su gran cometa azul, que tanto le gustaba poner a bailar en medio de las nubes.

-¿Parker? Yo… Lo siento… Yo… Sencillamente… No sé qué me está pasando…

Ambos se funden en un abrazo. Ambos lloran. Christine está confusa. No entiende prácticamente nada. Tiene que ser el maldito Ladrón de Almas. ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerde a su hermano mayor? ¿A su propio hermano? Odia con todas sus fuerzas a esa criatura alienígena, sea lo que sea, que está absorbiendo sus recuerdos, que se alimenta de su energía... ¿Qué será mañana? ¿Ya no sabrá que ha pasado media vida trabajando en el Buró Federal de Investigación? ¿Recordará el alfabeto? ¿Sabrá coger un tenedor? ¿Entenderá por qué dos más dos suman cuatro? ¿Podrá terminar un insufrible sudoku? Son lágrimas de desesperación, ante el futuro nada agorero que le espera, a medida que el vaso de la memoria se vaya vaciando, poquito a poco, hasta aniquilar todo rastro de vida consciente y de emociones verdaderas. Cierra los ojos, y aunque no lo hace muy a menudo, se pone a rezar, a implorarle al dios, o a quien sea la forma, ente, fuerza o criatura que domina y da sentido al universo, que, pase lo que pase, no permita jamás que Vincent no desaparezca jamás de sus recuerdos. Se cree capaz de soportar cualquier tortura. Está entrenada para ello por el Buró Federal. Está dispuesta a todo, siempre que ello no implique borrar a Vince. Es demasiado importante. Lo que siente por él. Lo que nunca le ha dicho. Lo que nunca se ha atrevido a confesar. Y, más que nada, teme poder perder la capacidad de hablar antes de que llegue el día en que le pueda explicar lo que en realidad siente por él.

-Por eso, chicos –les interrumpe Vincent-, es tan importante que procedamos cuanto antes al transplante de médula. Es un tratamiento absolutamente experimental. No sabemos cuál va a ser el efecto sobre el virus alienígena… En laboratorio están haciendo ya los contraanálisis. Pero las primeras pruebas han dado positivo. Vuestras médulas son compatibles. Y todo está preparado para que en un par de horas comience la operación. Así que es mejor que ambos os lo toméis con calma. Descansad bien. No son buenas las emociones fuertes antes de una intervención quirúrgica. Todos sabemos que un buen estado anímico es la mejor base posible para afrontar una recuperación rápida y efectiva.

Vince se acerca a Parker. Le da unas palmadas en la espalda y lo separa de Christine. Le hace indicaciones para que camine hacia la puerta, orden que, Parker Booth, miembro de la élite del cuerpo de paracaidistas de las fuerzas aéreas norteamericanas, acata con férrea disciplina militar. Después, Vince acaricia la sedosa mejilla de Christine, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Christine, estamos aquí. Y estaremos aquí siempre. No nos vas a perder jamás. No vamos a dejar que te pierdas en la oscuridad. Confía en nosotros. Iremos hasta el mismísimo corazón infierno, si hace falta, para arrancarte de las garras del Ladrón de Almas. Y no perderás ningún recuerdo por el camino. Te lo prometo…

Después la besa dulcemente en la frente, mientras juguetea con su melena, acariciándole la nuca. Siente la tentación de juntar sus labios con los de Christine, pero sabe que ella es una mujer comprometida. Una mujer que sólo lo considera su hermano. Y que, cree él, nunca podrá mirarlo con unos ojos distintos a los que miran a un pariente o a un amigo muy próximo, sin lugar para ese electrizante amor que a él se le encabrita por las venas, invadiendo hasta el último recodo de su cuerpo.

-Yo nunca podría olvidarme de ti, Vincent…

-Ya lo sé, Little Gun. Ya lo sé. Pero ahora debes descansar…

Vincent se adelanta hasta la puerta, alcanzando a Parker. Le pasa un brazo por los hombros. Parker es un tipo duro. De esos a los que es raro que se les escape una lágrima. Pero incluso los tipos duros necesitan, en ocasiones, un buen amigo que los sepa consolar. Que sepa darle los ánimos justos. Sobre todo, en momentos como éste. Pues hace casi treinta años que no veía a su hermana. Treinta años, imaginándose día tras día cómo sería el reencuentro con ella, si finalmente las circunstancias resultaban propicias para que esta reunión se pudiese llegar a producir. Pero jamás en estos treinta años pudo pensar que lo primero que le tendría que contar a Christine sería una mentira. Inventarse una farsa. Engañarla, diciendo que sólo han transcurrido tres semanas desde la última vez que charlaron animosamente.

-Parker, lo que hacemos lo hacemos por su bien. Todo por su bien. Sólo por su bien.

-Sí, Vince. Pero aún así, no deja de ser igual de doloroso. Cruel. Es esta gran mentira. Estoy cansado de fingir. Cansado de ser otra persona. De llevar otro nombre. De vivir otra vida. Lejos, allá en Egipto. Y no poder disfrutar nunca de las personas a las que verdaderamente amo.

-Ahora, lo más importante es que ella se cure. Después, ya tendremos tiempo para hablarle. Con calma. Ella lo entenderá todo. Cuando llegue el momento, lo entenderá.

_**Respuesta a los comentarios**_

Makotabones dijo: _de que verdad hablan? aaa, ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa. Pronto voy a quedar sin uñas... Por cierto esta muy buena... Besos, abrazos y muchos aplausos XD_

Mil gracias! No te comas las uñas, o me sentiré culpable XD. De esa verdad iré dando pequeñas dosis en los siguientes capítulos, aunque seguro que alguien la adivina antes de tiempo, por las pistas que voy dejanto, jeje... Ahora lo importante es que Christine se cure. Y la verdad, bueno... pues ya se verá, jeje...

Fran Ktrin Black dijo: _Asi que las cosas estan verdaderamente mal entre brennan y christine y ademas estan mal con la propia little gun tienes que seguir espero mas de vincent y porfavor que vuelva staccato espero que todo se mejore mil besos_

Mil gracias (y mil besos)! Las relaciones entre padres e hijos no siempre son buenas, pero lo importante es que los sentimientos, aún a las malas, siempre terminan saliendo a la luz... así que confío en que todo mejore para ellas. Y, por cierto, anuncio que dentro de dos o tres capítulos tendremos a Vince dejando su lado científico para encarnar otra vez a staccato... Ciao!

silhermar dijo: _me gusta lo de la médula ¿por qué sera?_

Jejeje... pues no sé por qué será... Fue sugerencia de mi beta... Pregúntale a ella, que seguro que tiene alguna respuesta convincente! Aunque en fin... estoy pensando en despedirla, porque hace meses que no me da correciones, ni sugiere cosas, ni nada de nada... Está hecha una vaga... jeje

glheart dijo: _Pobre Christine, debe estar en agonía, sintiendo como su memoria disminuye lentamente, y no ser capaz de hacer nada. Pensando sobre el transplante de médula que ella necesita, me di cuenta de que no hemos oído de Parker. ¿Podría ser él una de las personas que volvió junto a Brennan de El Cairo? Por otra parte, Parker es hermano de Christine, y él podría ser un donante. ¡Tienes la habilidad de engancharme cada día más con la historia! ¡Me encanta! Y espero ansiosamente por el capítulo de la siguiente semana. Ojalá que la gripe decida abandonarte pronto._

Auch! Cuando vi tu comentario me quedé: ¡oh, se ha adelantado a mis razonamientos! Jeje, muy bien visto. Sip, era Parker el donante a quien tenía en mente. Y uno de los acompañantes de Brennan... a su regreso de Egipto... Así que pleno al quince para tus suposiciones. En cuanto a Christine, su situación no va a hacer más que complicarse (pero no quiero adelantar más acontecimientos...). Mil gracias por leer, y mil gracias por tus aciertos!

AnSaMo dijo: _Wow, en serio, cada día me tienes más enganchada! Tienes la habilidad de dejarlo en el momento justo para que queramos más. Qué lástima lo que le pasa a Christine, debe ser terrible saber que tu cerebro se está degradando a pasos agigantados, yo he vivido varios casos de Alzheimer en mi familia y no es nada bonito... Bueno, espero que te recuperes pronto de ese catarro y esa gripe! Sigue así!_

Sí, en mi familia también tuvimos varios casos de alzheimer (algunos todavía están empezando, así que tendremos que concienciarnos otra vez para todo el proceso, en fin...). Es algo bastante duro. Pero en fin. Me alegra que queráis seguir leyendo (que me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo!). Vamos por el 13, así que ya estamos casi a punto de llegar a la mitad del relato! Mil gracias (por el comentario y por los ánimos contra la gripe que no me abandona!)


	14. Fuera de Control

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

_(Gracias a todos los que seguís este fic, especialmente a Hermione Hathaway, brennangirl, glheart, AnSaMo, clariss23, BeaBB, ByB-S, Deschanel-Cherry, makotabones, Fran Ktrin Black, a silhermar y a Marifer26637 por vuestros comentarios: abajo respondo personalizadamente a cada uno de ellos. Ya estoy perfecto de salud! Siento las molestias de la semana pasada con el problema en el orden de los capítulos... es que soy francamente torpe... en fin... pido perdón)._

**FUERA DE CONTROL**

(_18 de marzo de 2042_)

Christine está recostada en una cama de hospital, improvisada Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos en uno de los laboratorios del Jeffersonian. Tiene los ojos cerrados. Duerme plácidamente. Todavía bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Ya debería haber despertado hace algunas horas. Quizás la dosis fue superior a lo necesaria, dado el debilitado estado de salud de Little Gun. Vincent está sentado a su lado, con su bata blanca y sus gafas de sabelotodo. Ha sido una semana muy dura. Extremadamente difícil. No hubo un solo día en el que Christine no languideciese más y más, y se extraviase más y más en sus recuerdos. El reencuentro con Parker y las mentiras que lo envolvieron no hicieron más que perjudicar las propias paranoias de Christine. El hecho de creer que había olvidado a su propio hermano a causa de su nueva enfermedad, la había hecho caer en un bucle de autodestrucción. Ya no quería hacer los ejercicios recomendados por el Doctor Baltimore. Ya no trataba de luchar contra el Ladrón de Almas. Simplemente, se dejaba llevar por la rutina, el olvido y la autocompasión. Las últimas esperanzas de Vincent están depositadas en que el transplante de médula haya funcionado. Que haya eliminado todo vestigio del virus alienígena. Pero hasta que ella despierte, y se la pueda evaluar a través de un test que Vince había elaborado conjuntamente con la Doctora Brennan, todo son cábalas.

Randolf Mainz, el ayudante de Vince, descorre la cortina y pasa al interior de la habitación, con una mascarilla cubriéndole el rostro y con guantes de látex en las manos. Es el protocolo. Todos lo cumplen a rajatabla. El Jeffersonian tiene que ser un espacio completamente estéril, donde no se abre una puerta sin haber cerrado previamente la puerta anterior y desinfectar el ambiente a través de leves emisiones de gas antibiótico.

-Doctor Hodgins, es importante que acuda a la sala de reuniones. El director ha convocado a todo el personal. Parece que hay novedades…

Vince ni siquiera se da la vuelta. Es imposible que haya novedades, piensa. Él está al frente de las investigaciones para descubrir el antídoto contra el virus alienígena. Y el único experimento en curso está justo frente a él, reposando, en espera a que la anestesia deje de surtir efectos. Si alguna novedad se produce, ahora o en las próximas horas, tendrá lugar frente a sus narices, y no en la sala de reuniones. Así que se niega a abandonar a Christine. No en esta situación.

-Mi máxima prioridad… Mi máxima responsabilidad, Randolf, está en vigilar el comportamiento de la paciente. No voy a marcharme de aquí ni aunque al ejército se le ocurra dinamitar este edificio para acabar con la amenaza. Mi lugar es éste.

-Jefe… El director ha dicho que es extremadamente urgente… Que no falte nadie. Ha sido muy claro en su circular. Absolutamente nadie. Y eso te incluye. Creo que la situación es extremadamente delicada…

-Alcanzo a comprender lo delicado de la situación. Por eso no me puedo marchar de aquí. Cualquier cosa que puedan decir en esa reunión puede esperar. Delego en ti mi representación. Luego puedes venir a contarme qué le urge tanto al director. O mejor todavía. Llámame por videoconferencia desde la sala de reuniones y coloca el transmisor cerca del director. Así escucharé lo que dice. Estaré allí y aquí al mismo tiempo. No desatiendo ni a Christine ni al Jeffersonian… ¿Qué te parece?

-No creo que al director le guste que Christine pueda escuchar el parte que nos tiene preparado…

-¡Santo cielo! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que la buena de Christine está inconsciente? ¿Desde cuándo nuestra preocupación se centra en que las personas dormidas, anestesiadas, puedan escuchar las conversaciones privadas de una institución científica? ¡Lo que hay que oír!

-Sigo pensando que al Director Skinner no le va a gustar nada tu ausencia…

-Tendrá que aguantarse. ¿O acaso no es más importante atender a cualquier posible avance en la curación? Se supone que es mi trabajo. Mi responsabilidad no es sólo para con el director, si para con toda la raza humana. No sabemos a lo que nos podemos enfrentar. No dormiré si hace falta. Y el director, con sus malas noticias, puede aguarme cualquier otro momento. Pero no éste en concreto. Sólo tengo pensamientos para ella… Es decir, que en ella puede estar nuestra salvación.

-Vincent… ¿No te voy a convencer, verdad?

-Lo cierto es que no… Pero sé que tú tienes verborrea suficiente como para justificar mi ausencia. Eres igual de eficiente que diplomático. Nunca me has fallado, Randolf, y no lo harás ahora… Ve. Asumo cualquier responsabilidad disciplinaria por mis acciones. Te aseguro que no te salpicará. En serio… Ve tranquilo…

-No tienes remedio…

Randolf se marcha por donde ha venido, en medio de un profundo suspiro. Pensando en la excusa que tendrá que inventarse para que todo salga a pedir de boca. Y Vincent se queda al lado de la bella durmiente, Christine, con su hermosura algo marchita por culpa de las complicaciones de las últimas semanas. Vincent, de alguna manera, se siente culpable por su evolución negativa. Por momentos quisiera hacer desaparecer el pasado. Un pasado que a él le ha venido impuesto, porque cuando todo ocurrió, el era demasiado pequeño como para tener capacidad de decisión. Sabe que todo aquel engaño tenía un buen propósito. Ahora se complica. Y por momentos desea estar en la ignorancia, como Christine. Ajena a la realidad. Ajena a la mentira. Le gustaría poder tener sólo las responsabilidades de una persona normal. Poder ser Staccato. Salir a la calle con gafas de sol. Cantar en sus conciertos. Tocar la guitarra de su abuelo, su mayor tesoro. Y llevarse a Christine muy lejos. Lejos de todo el daño que le han hecho. Lejos de los crímenes. De la sangre. De los virus alienígenas. De los transplantes de médula. Ser sólo dos. Juntos, caminando en la playa… como en las pesadillas de Vincent. Pero que, en esta ocasión, tenga un final feliz. Con el sonido de las olas como telón de fondo. Confesándole cuánto la quiere. Y prometiéndose un futuro juntos. Eterno. Sin restricciones. Sin ataduras.

Mientras piensa esto, nota como la mano de Christine se mueve entre sus propias manos, que la sujetan. Está despertando. Al fin. El momento ha llegado. Ahora saldremos de dudas. Abre los ojos. Deja los párpados a medio camino. La luz le molesta. Han sido demasiadas horas de oscuridad. Tiene que acostumbrarse, todavía, a la luminosidad de aquella estancia.

-¿Christine, me escuchas?

No hay contestación.

-¿Christine, te encuentras bien? Sé que estás confusa… Estás en una sala, en el Jeffersonian. Acabas de salir de la intervención quirúrgica. ¿Lo recuerdas?

No hay contestación.

Vincent comienza a acariciarle el cabello. Y mientras lo hace, Christine termina de abrir los ojos. Parece perdida. Empieza a recorrer, con la mirada, cada uno de los muebles de la habitación, hasta que finalmente se encuentra con los ojos de Vincent. Ansiosos. Desesperados por saber. Llenos de miedo. Tensos. Perfecto reflejo de su alma.

-¿Christine, lo recuer…?

Un sonido interrumpe sus palabras. Es la videoconferencia. Al principio, Vincent duda entre contestar o mantenerla a la espera. Pero no quiere ocasionarle problemas a su ayudante. Además, Christine parece estar confusa. Todavía bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Es mejor dejarla descansar y que ella marque los tiempos de su recuperación. Así que acepta la llamada…

-¿Vincent?

-Dime, Randolf…

-Estabas tardando mucho en contestar. Es la última vez que me convences para hacer algo semejante… Te dejo con el director… Ya ha empezado a hablar hace un rato… Pero tú no dabas señales de vida… Espero que sigas sentado… Porque te aviso que esto no pinta nada, pero nada bien…

-Tres casos más en Cincinnati -es la voz del Director Skinner-, dos en Delaware, diecisiete entre Dakota del Norte y Dakota del Sur, cuatro en Texas, seis en Nuevo México, otros seis en California…

Vincent desea, con todas sus fuerzas, que esas cifras no signifiquen lo que está pensando que pueden significar…

-Señores, en total, y sólo contando los referidos en suelo norteamericano, son cuatrocientos treinta y dos contagios. El único estado que por el momento no ha informado de eventualidades semejantes es el de Alaska. Como medida preventiva, se han cerrado las fronteras con México y Canadá y se han procedido a suspender todos los transportes: ferrocarriles, náuticos y aéreos. Noticias semejantes nos llegan desde Europa y Sudamérica, donde el número de contagios, por el momento, es menor. En una hora el presidente leerá una declaración pública, desde el Despacho Oval, explicando todas las medidas que se van a tomar, para que no cunda el pánico entre los ciudadanos. Por consejo de la Diputación Permanente de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, no se dirá que el virus es de procedencia alienígena. Por el contrario, se informará que es una pandemia del virus ébola. La especial virulencia del ébola servirá de excusa para decretar el máximo estado de emergencia. El Pentágono ya ha recibido instrucciones para militarizar todas las dependencias de la administración, incluyendo este Instituto. Oficialmente se le declarará la guerra al ébola. Nosotros sabemos que no es así. Pero ahora, más que nunca, les pido la máxima entrega, la máxima discreción, el máximo esfuerzo… Vienen tiempos difíciles. En nuestras manos puede estar la solución.

Vincent mira a Christine. Realmente todo se ha complicado mucho. Ya no hay lugar al que escapar. Las barreras del Jeffersonian no han servido de nada. Tras dos meses y medio recluido, el virus alienígena ha sido capaz de filtrarse fuera de Washington. Si fue imposible mantenerlo a raya en una sola ciudad, ¿quién podrá detenerlo ahora que se ha desperdigado por medio mundo? Durante un instante, Vincent piensa que ya nada puede ir peor. Y lo siente, sobre todo, por Christine. Siente no haber sabido protegerla como es debido, para que no haya llegado hasta esta situación. Lo que a Vincent no se le ocurre pensar, es que las cosas todavía pueden empeorar mucho… Justo, en el momento en el que Christine rompe su silencio, sólo para decir dos palabras:

-¿Quién eres?

_**Respuesta a los comentarios**_

BeaBB dijo: _Hola Kritias! Estoy hecha un nudo... acabo de terminar de leer tu nuevo cap y he quedado agotada de tanta emoción... creo que no podré escribir una línea del fic que tengo en proceso hasta que tenga un avance de tu historia... por favor, suelta un spoiler (jejeje... recontra dramática)! Ya en serio, la incursión de Parker en la historia me ha partido el alma, se ha pasado la vida lejos de su hermana y eso me parece tan injusto para ambos! La actitud de Brennan saliendo de la habitación porque no soporta engañar a su hija, la pintaste de cuerpo entero, esa es ella al 100%! Me dejas ansiosísima esperando por el N° 14. Besossss. _

Mil gracias Bea! Un spoiler? Pues no sé... Creo que la historia perdería algo de gracia si explico todo el engaño... sobre todo por las cosas que están a punto de suceder en un par de capítulos... Ahora es cuando realmente quiero explorar la complicada relación entre Christine y Vincent... Empieza la parte más romántica... Así que nada de spoilers... jeje... Bueno... uno... Parker... tan súbitamente ha aparecido como súbitamente va a desaparecer... Creo que no vuelve a salir hasta el capítulo 28... (de los 30 que son...). En fin... Hermanos separados, por razones de fuerza mayor.

glheart dijo: _Me alegra que hayas solucionado eso de los capítulos :) ¡Adiviné! Sí era Parker quién había vuelto con Brennan, ahora me falta adivinar quién es la otra persona ;) Que mal que tengan que mentirle a Christine, y que tengan que ocultarle tantas cosas por su bien. Y la pobre está en peor condición de lo que ella misma cree. Parker y Brennan probablemente estaban en Egipto huyendo de algún peligro que tenía DC, y si eso es cierto, ¿por qué Christine se quedó allí sola? Está historia está llena de misterios sin resolver. Me encantó que Christine haya recordado ese momento con su padre y Parker, fue muy tierno y lindo. Amé este capítulo c: Espero el siguiente capítulo con ansias. Cuídate._

Mil gracias! Soy terriblemente torpe... Es algo innato... Tus razonamientos sobre los peligros de DC son totalmente acertados. Siempre me he fijado que, cuando cinco o seis personas huyen, corriendo por la calle, para evitar ser atrapados, se dividen por sitios distintos... Así el peligro es menor. Si cae alguien. Cae uno sólo... Y me pregunto qué habrá llevado a los Hodgins a trasladarse a París... ;P Lo dicho, mil gracias por todo, y me encanta, de veras, que te haya gustado el capítulo...

AnSaMo dijo: _Bueno, como no me dejaba escribir en el capítulo del hermano pródigo lo hago en este jejeje Lo dicho, cada vez me tienes más intrigada, ya sabemos 2 de los 3 que estaban en El Cairo, así que sólo falta uno :P Es una pena que tengan que engañar de esa manera a Christine que ya debe de estar mmuy mal pensando que pierde la memoria a corto plazo como para ahora perder parte de sus recuerdos... Como siempre estaré esperando el siguiente capítulo! Sigue así!_

Mil gracias... La verdad es que Christine me genera mucha ternura... sobre todo, porque los siguientes capítulos, para ella, no van a ser nada fáciles (me siento mala persona por maltratar así un personaje, pero bueno, en fin, todo tiene sus motivos...). Los misterios, ahora empezarán a desvelarse, poquito a poco... pero antes, eso, una buena dosis de romanticismo entre Christine y Vincent... que se lo merecen... jeje!

Fran Ktrin Black dijo: _puedes ordenar nuevamente los capitulo,s ten paciencia y lo lograras, me encanto el capitulo que ahora es el 11 parker! oh que bello, algo que no entendi es por que miente por que no la ve hace 30 años, por que estaba en egipto, donde estaba tambien brennan y ella sola en washington muchos besos bye_

Mil gracias Fran! Costó pero al final ya están otra vez en orden (insisto, soy muy torpe...). Todo lo que no entendiste, ya lo sabremos en su día... a mí no me gusta que las cosas queden sin explicar (como en la serie Lost). Todo tendrá respuesta, lo prometo! Mil besos!


	15. Celos de su Guitarra

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo. De letra de la canción "Bizarre Love Triangle" los derechos corresponderán a sus creadores, el grupo New Order, o a quien legalmente le corresponda.  
><em>

_(Gracias a todos los que seguís este fic, especialmente a Hermione Hathaway, brennangirl, glheart, AnSaMo, clariss23, BeaBB, ByB-S, Deschanel-Cherry, makotabones, Fran Ktrin Black, a silhermar y a Marifer26637 por vuestros comentarios: abajo respondo personalizadamente a cada uno de ellos. Pido disculpas. Es la primera vez que hago un songfic, y seguro que se me nota un poco torpe al llevarlo a la práctica. Pero la presencia de Staccato me obligará, por lo menos, a hacer dos songfics más a lo largo de esta historia, espero mejorar el estilo! Decir que, al llegar al capítulo 15, hemos llegado a la mitad del fic, así que ya sólo nos faltan otros 15 para el desenlace!)_

ADVERTENCIA: si tenéis la posibilidad, os rogaría que al leer este capítulo pudieseis escuchar la canción "Bizarre Love Triangle" en la versión de Frente! Aquí os dejo un posible enlace, que corresponde a Youtube:

/watch?v=CfpuqOmGsmI&feature=related

**CELOS DE SU GUITARRA**

(_25 de marzo de 2042_)

Christine sostiene un espejo entre sus manos. Se mira fijamente. Trata de memorizar el color de sus ojos. El perfil de sus labios. La forma de sus pómulos. Su tono de piel… Trata de reconocerse a sí misma. Trata de reencontrarse a sí misma. Trata de saber quién es. Por momentos, la memoria le falla y no recuerda ni su propio nombre. Le han dicho que era una experimentada agente del Buró Federal de Investigación. La mejor en lo que hacía. Una magnífica tiradora, como lo había sido su padre. Inteligente, como su madre. Impulsiva y precavida, como su abuelo materno… Por momentos, de pronto, llega la inspiración, y sus nombres reaparecen, como por arte de magia. Pero tan pronto vienen. Como van. A veces sólo son imágenes. Sabe que son reflejos de las personas a las que ha amado. Por eso sabe que el hombre que ahora está sentado junto a ella tiene que ser muy especial en su vida. No recuerda su nombre. Pero su rostro le viene a la mente en cada momento, generando una sonrisa en su corazón. Él le da paz. Él sólo le ha dicho que es su mejor amigo. Que siempre se han tratado como hermanos. Que se han criado juntos. Y que todo lo que han aprendido, lo han aprendido juntos. Lleva una camiseta verde. Ceñida. Que deja al descubierto sus brazos musculosos. Y tiene un tatuaje en el antebrazo. De una guitarra eléctrica. Tiene barba de unos días. Y pese a que su aspecto es desarreglado, preocupado, no deja de tener un atractivo especial. En sus manos, tiene una guitarra acústica. La está tocando con suma maestría. Al mismo tiempo que canta. Con una voz suave, algo rota, pero muy dulce. La hace sentir cómoda. Aún sumida en el vacío de sus recuerdos, la música de su amigo consigue llevarla de regreso al paraíso.

_Every time I think of you_

_I get a shot right through_

_Into a bolt of blue_

_It's no problem of mine_

_But it's a problem I find_

_Living the life that I can't leave behind_

Christine deja el espejo en la mesa. Hay algo demasiado especial en ese hombre. Que pasa las noches en vela, acompañándola. Cuando se despierta, asustada, porque no sabe ni quién es ni dónde está, él le mesa suavemente el pelo. Y la tranquiliza, al decirle bajo, en el oído, que todo irá bien. Él parece estar enamorado de su guitarra. Y ella siente envidia por esa caja de madera, porque sus manos la están envolviendo, en lugar de a Christine. Porque sus dedos acarician sus cuerdas, en lugar de su cabello. Pero, de vez en cuando, él despega la vista de la guitarra, y de reojo, la mira. Con infinito amor. Con infinita tristeza. Y entonces Christine se siente plena. Realizada.

_There's no sense in telling me_

_The wisdom of a fool won't set you free_

_But that's the way that it goes_

_And it's what nobody knows_

_And every day my confusion grows_

Es cierto. Cada día crece más la confusión. Cada día Christine entiende menos de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Pero todavía está lo suficientemente lúcida como para comprender que detrás de la letra de esta canción, y de cada una de las que le canta su buen amigo, se oculta una gran verdad, un gran mensaje que él le intenta transmitir, con la intención de que ella pueda recordar algo que su alma parece haber olvidado. La melodía le habla sobre un amor. Que se desmorona, porque la relación se ha vuelto una cosa de tres. De alguna manera, Christine interpreta que la tercera en discordia es su propia enfermedad, este Alzheimer prematuro que le ha robado el dominio sobre su pasado, sobre su vida y sobre sus sentimientos. Pero, en realidad, Vince se refiere a sí mismo. Él es la tercera pata del gato. El elemento externo. Él es el intruso, en medio de la relación entre Christine y Josh Pendleton. Aunque en la memoria de Little Gun, por supuesto, no hay lugar para Josh.

_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for the final moment_

_You say the words that I can't say_

De vez en cuando entra en la habitación otro hombre. Joven. Con su bata blanca. En alguna ocasión ha oído que lo llaman Randolf. Parece que tiene cierta familiaridad con el guitarrista. Ambos parecen llevarse bastante bien. Randolf suele entrar y pedir disculpas por interrumpir la canción. Después se acerca y le dice algo al oído. Siempre parecen ser malas noticias. Christine lo deduce por el rostro de su amigo. Cada vez más ojeroso y compungido. Lo más curioso, quizás, es que todas las personas que entran y salen de aquella habitación lo hacen con una mascarilla cubriéndoles el rostro. Salvo su amigo. Y su madre. Son los únicos que van al descubierto. Como si no tuviesen miedo a ser contagiados. Como si, de alguna forma, caer en la misma enfermedad los pudiese liberar de todo el sufrimiento que deben estar pasando. Paradojas de la vida. Christine los envidia a ellos por tener recuerdos. Y su amigo y su madre parecen envidiarla a ella por estar a salvo de la realidad, sin poder recordar nada de lo que le está ocurriendo. De lo que la ha llevado a esta situación. Como si el olvido fuese un lugar seguro.

_I feel fine and I feel good_

_I feel like I never should_

_Whenever I get this way_

_I just don't know what to say_

_Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday_

Christine tampoco sabe lo que decir. Y también desearía poder ser esa agente federal, magnífica tiradora, testaruda y eficiente, que fue en un lejano día del pasado, del que su mente no guarda ni el menor vestigio. La apariencia descuidada de su amigo también le permite darse cuenta de que, igualmente, él ya no es quién solía ser. Todos los que entran y salen de la habitación, como Randolf, lo tratan con un respeto que roza en la reverencia. Todos acuden a pedirle permiso, consejo, para las cosas más simples y mundanas. Como si él estuviese al frente de todo aquel mundo que los rodea. Aunque sentado en aquella silla, con su guitarra, nadie podría diferenciarlo de cualquier músico callejero que se sienta a tocar en las escaleras del metro, mendigando algunas monedas, con el ánimo de poder llevarse algo caliente a la boca. Por todo esto, Christine comprende que no corren tiempos fáciles para nadie. No lo son buenos para él. No lo son buenos para ella. Que aunque su lucidez sea de quita y pon, viniendo y marchándose a su antojo, el entorno que la rodea es como un rascacielos en llamas, donde ya no queda esperanza para todos aquellos que se han quedado atrapados en las plantas superiores.

_I'm not sure what this could mean_

_I don't think you're what you seem._

_I do admit to myself_

_That if I hurt someone else_

_Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be._

Se siente tentada a abrazarlo. A decirle una palabra. Ella sabe que en el diccionario tiene que existir alguna palabra, aunque ya no la recuerde, que sepa expresar todo el sentido de sus sentimientos. Una palabra de cuatro letras. Que la deja volar. Soñar. Imaginar que todo irá mejor, tal y como él siempre le dice para calmar sus nervios, en los momentos bajos. Pero Christine, que no recuerda ni su propio nombre, prefiere quedarse muda, callada. Escuchar el sonido metálico de la guitarra. Por miedo. Miedo a que en lugar de decir la palabra adecuada, diga otra palabra absurda, que no signifique nada, que no venga a cuento. Que diga "hamburguesa" cuando en realidad quiere decir "playa". Que diga "electrodoméstico" cuando en realidad quiere decir "guitarra". Que diga "música" cuando en realidad quiere decir "amigo". Que diga "manzana" cuando en realidad quiere decir "amor".

_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for the final moment_

_You say the words that I can't say_

Cuando ella le ha preguntado quién es verdaderamente y qué pinta en su vida, él sólo le ha dicho un nombre, extraño, demasiado extraño para ser cierto: Staccato. Como respuesta, lo único que Christine logra decirle a su buen samaritano es:

-Manzana…

-¿Tienes hambre, Christine? ¿Te apetece comer algo?

-Manzana…

Él se levanta, deja la guitarra acostada sobre las sábanas y camina hacia una esquina del cuarto, donde hay una pequeña nevera, semejante a los minibares que hay en los dormitorios de algunos moteles. Toma entre sus manos una pieza de fruta y se dirige hacia el baño. Abre el grifo. Deja correr el agua, hasta que sale algo templada, y después mete sus manos bajo el chorro cristalino, dejando que la pureza del líquido elemento haga brillar la piel roja de la manzana. Cuando se da la vuelta, Christine está de pie, detrás de él. Esperándolo…

-Manzana…

-Aquí la tienes. Es toda tuya. Aunque tiene un aspecto tan sabroso que me muero por darle un mordisco…

Vince sonríe y finge darle un gran mordisco a la manzana. Después extiende el brazo hacia Christine. Pero ella, en lugar de cogerla entre sus manos, se acerca más hacia Vince y lo envuelve en un cálido abrazo, deseando que él le devuelva el gesto, y que la mezca igual que a su guitarra. Columpiando sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Y arrancándole del corazón las hermosas y tristes notas de una melodía apta sólo para los enamorados.

_**Respuesta a los comentarios**_

Brennangirl dijo: _Leí los últimos dos capítulos juntos y no puedo creer que la enfermedad se haya propagado de esa manera por el mundo (de repente me imaginé algo parecido a las películas de Resident Evil :D) pero me ha intrigado sobremanera el hecho de que no haya funcionado el transplante de médula que le hicieron a Christine... sólo hay algo que no entendí del capítulo pasado ¿Porqué le mintieron a Little Gun sobre Parker? ¿Y entonces quién fue el que le donó la médula a Christine? Bueno, una vez más te felicito por el excelente trabajo que estás haciendo con esta historia, de verdad que es así como veo el futuro (aunque te confieso que yo también creía que en 2012 ya tendríamos naves espaciales en lugar de autos jeje) Espero el siguiente capi. Saludos! :)_

Mil gracias por el comentario! Aclarar que el donante de médula es realmente Parker. En ese detalle no hay misterio ninguno! Sobre el tema del transplante, clínicamente, no se me ocurría otra posible intervención (¿radioterapia? Nooo, es más agresiva..., no quería hacerle eso a la pobre Christine!). Bueno, ahora ha llegado la hora de que en el mundo, cada uno se salve a sí mismo, porque Vincent va a estar más atento por Christine que por el destino de la raza humana! Que el tiempo que les quede, que al menos, les quede juntos! :P

glheart dijo: _No te preocupes, un error lo comete cualquiera. Además, los capítulos están ordenador, eso el lo que importa. ¿Director Skinner? ¿Lo has hecho a propósito o es pura coincidencia? XD Si Christine y Vincent no terminan juntos, no me haré responsable de mis actos! Descuida, sólo bromeo. Pero realmente quiero un final feliz para esos dos. Que Christine pierda la memoria dejaría devastados a todos, Brennan, Parker, y más aún a Vince. Como siempre, el capítulo me ha encantado, y espero ansiosamente por el siguiente._

Mil gracias! jeje, no, no es coincidencia... Estaba pensando en un nombre para el director y a mí, que me gusta estar siempre de cachondeo (aunque luego me ponga a escribir historias que cada día se ponen más tristes), pues dije: venga, pongamos al Director Skinner, para romper las tensiones, jeje! Sin hacer un spoiler sobre el final, sólo insistiré en que me gusta el cachondeo y que, por ejemplo, prefiero Gnomeo y Julieta antes que Romeo y Julieta, jeje!

silhermar dijo: _skinner como en los simpson...¿lo hiciste a drede? ya sabía yo que ibas a sacar tu vena dramática..acuerdate de loq ue te dije..no digo más.._

No me acuerdo de lo que me dijiste. Me lo tendrás que repetir, sorry! jeje... Sí, como los Simpson (totalmente adrede), ya sabes que no me puedo poner serio. Hasta aquel curso de risoterapia resultó más aburrido porque no conseguía ser más divertido que nuestras conversaciones habituales! Mil gracias por los comentarios!

AnSaMo dijo: _Saludos desde Valencia en plenas fallas! Qué gran capítulo! Madre mía, ahora ya es una pandemia! Como ha podido burlar los controles de seguridad y filtrarse al resto del pais y del planeta? Estoy deseando averiguarlo! En cuanto a Christine, de tal palo tal astilla, le habrá he hecho mala reacción la anestesia como a su padre? ;) Esperaré al próximo capítulo :P Sigue así!_

Qué suerte! Con las fiestas! Y las tracas! Qué envidia! Pues felicitaciones por las fiestas, aunque con algo de retraso! Mil gracias por el comentario. Ojalá fuese la anestesia, jeje... no se me ocurrió a mí en su momento. Pero sí que es cierto que después de las operaciones, Booth padre y Booth hija han salido un poco románticos de más, o al menos, dándose cuenta de lo que realmente sienten... Supongo que es porque en el caso de Christine, al olvidarse de las cosas que lo separaban de Vincent, ahora sólo recuerda lo que sentía... en fin... a ver qué ocurre en próximos capis! Besos!

Fran Ktrin Black dijo: _esta genial este capitulo a pesar de que el despertar de christine cambia muchas cosas, mil besos bye_

Mil gracias, Fran! Sí, sí que cambian muchas cosas... pero intuyo por este capítulo que van a ser para mejor, aunque no quiero desvelar todavía lo que va a ocurrir en el próximo, si bien es algo muy parecido a algo que ya pasó en un capítulo anterior!


	16. El Abril de los Locos

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo. De letra de la canción "More Than Words" los derechos corresponderán a sus creadores, el grupo Extreme, o a quien legalmente le corresponda.  
><em>

_(Gracias a todos los que seguís este fic, especialmente a Hermione Hathaway, brennangirl, glheart, AnSaMo, clariss23, BeaBB, ByB-S, Deschanel-Cherry, makotabones, Fran Ktrin Black, a silhermar y a Marifer26637 por vuestros comentarios: abajo respondo personalizadamente a cada uno de ellos. Otro songfic... Staccato va a dejarnos con este songfic. Es el segundo -siento que haya sido tan seguido-, pero sólo habrá uno más, y será muy espaciado, lo prometo)_

ADVERTENCIA: si tenéis la posibilidad, os rogaría que al leer este capítulo pudieseis escuchar la canción "More Than Words" en la versión de Extreme. Aquí os dejo un posible enlace, que corresponde a Youtube:

/watch?v=UrIiLvg58SY&ob=av2n

**XVI. EL ABRIL DE LOS LOCOS**

(_1 de abril de 2042_)

Hace unos días que Christine ha perdido completamente la facultad del habla. Y desde hoy tampoco se expresa con sus manos. Sus brazos parecen los de un muñeco de trapo, que temblequean, mientras se dejan mover por sus cuidadores. Sentada en la silla de ruedas, su cabeza está inclinada sobre el hombro derecho. Con la mirada perdida. Sin atender, aparentemente, a ningún estímulo exterior. Es una muerta en vida. Porque el Ladrón de Almas ha terminado de absorber su espíritu, de robar su esencia, sus recuerdos, su vida, su todo.

Vince la mira. Ya no es la Christine que él ha conocido. No es la Christine de la que él se enamoró desde aquel primer tropezón, cuando tan sólo eran unos críos. Ella quería su juguete, un camión hormigonera. Y él no quería dárselo. En el forcejeo, el camioncito, de plástico, terminó cediendo, y se deshizo en un sinfín de pedacitos de colores. Ambos reventaron a llorar. Pero cuando Vince abrió sus ojitos, y a través de sus pupilas, nubladas por las lágrimas, vio a Little Gun, con aquel gesto de sufrimiento, porque ya nunca podría jugar con aquella hormigonera, lo único que él pudo hacer fue ofrecerle la réplica de un carro de caballos que él tenía sobre su mesilla. Ella pareció tranquilizarse. Hasta sonrió. Y él quedaría prendado, ya para siempre, de aquella dulce sonrisa.

Vince la termina de acomodar en la silla de ruedas y la traslada hasta el cuarto de baño. Hoy Brennan no podrá venir, así que le tocará a él ejercer como cuidador, con todas sus responsabilidades. La acerca hasta la bañera, lo máximo posible. Y corre la billa del agua, para que comience a llenarse, a una temperatura agradable, caliente, tirando a muy caliente. Con su propia mano va regulando que no llegue a ser insoportable. Con ternura, y algo de miedo, va desabotonando el pijama de Little Gun. En otras circunstancias hubiese sentido más pudor, más vergüenza. Pero dado el estado vegetativo de Christine, Vince es consciente de que es lo mismo que mojar, enjabonar y enjugar a una niña. Pura inocencia. Puro desconocimiento. Luego le retira los pantalones, tratando de no molestarla demasiado. Y finalmente se hace cargo de la ropa interior. Completamente desnuda, la toma en brazos, y la deposita en el agua, salpicándose a sí mismo y vertiéndose algo de líquido en el suelo. La sienta contra el respaldo. Y deja que el agua la vaya humedeciendo. Sabe que, de alguna manera, este baño de espuma servirá para relajarla, aunque ella no termine de ser conscientes de los efectos curativos que tiene sobre su organismo.

Vincent, incómodo con la camiseta mojada, se desnuda el torso y se descalza, para evitar que se estropeen las deportivas, quedando vestido únicamente con un pantalón vaquero, bastante ceñido. Su tatuaje en el antebrazo está más descubierto que nunca. La guitarra de su abuelo, Pearly Gates. En un instante, Vince se convierte nuevamente en Staccato. A decir verdad, lleva siendo Staccato prácticamente desde las últimas dos semanas. Ya no es el científico. Sólo es el hombre. Toma su guitarra, se sienta en el borde de la bañera, opuesto a Christine, para poder mirarla a la cara, y empieza a tocar los acordes de la canción _More than words_, con la que siempre abre los conciertos.

_Saying I love you_

_is not the words I want to hear from you._

_It's not that I want you_

_not to say, but if you only know._

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel._

_More than words_

_is all you have to do to make it real_

_then you wouldn't have to say_

_that you love me_

_'cause I'd already know._

Más que palabras. A Vincent ya no le preocupan sólo las palabras. Palabras huecas. Palabras llenas. Le llega con cualquier otro gesto, por mínimo que sea, que le permita saber que, de alguna manera, el alma de Christine sigue allí, en el interior de su cuerpo, aferrándose a la vida. Sintiendo, quizás, algo especial por él. Que está allí cuidándola. Sin descanso. Día y noche. Enfrentándose a peligros que no le importan. A sabiendas de que el mundo es ahora un lugar salvajemente distinto. Barrido por el mal de los sin alma. Cegado por el insomnio. Plagado por la locura. Pero no se quiere engañar. Sabe que el corazón de Little Gun no le corresponde. Ya tiene dueño. El inepto desgraciado de Josh Pendleton.

_What would you do_

_if my heart was torn in two._

_More than words to show you feel_

_that your love for me is real._

Se expresa mejor cantando. En una situación semejante, con Christine consciente, si tuviese que hablar, volvería a los titubeos, al tartamudeo que sólo ella consigue generarle. Durante un instante, a Vincent se le pasa por la cabeza aquel encuentro en Nochevieja, en la ducha. Cuando ella estuvo a su lado. Ambos sin ropa. Ambos bajo el agua de la ducha. Hirviendo. Besándoles la piel. Recuerda el rubor al sentirse observado. La ira al enterarse de que la relación entre Christine y Josh no era cosa del pasado, si no que seguía tan viva y ardiente como la temperatura que los envolvía. Ahora todo resulta radicalmente opuesto. Es él quien la observa a ella. Quien presencia su desnudez. Sin que ello suponga para él el menor atisbo de recato. Ella es hermosa. Perfecta. Digna de ser mirada. No hay parte de ella que desee alterar. Todo en ella está bien mientras siga siendo Christine. Y lo único que le falta ahora es el aliento de vida. La palabra, la vista, el oído, el tacto… El sentido de la existencia misma.

_What would you say_

_if I took those words away_

_then you couldn't make things new_

_just by saying I love you._

_More than words._

Se siente culpable. Absoluta e infinita e irremediablemente culpable. Ella está así por su culpa. Por entrar a formar parte de este proyecto. Por renunciar a la ética científica. Por consentir, por omisión, que la enfermedad se propagase. Por no ser capaz de encontrar el antídoto. Por mentirle al mundo. Por mentirse a sí mismo. Por no haber dicho te quiero. Porque todo lo que estuvo bien, ahora está mal. Porque donde hubo luz, ahora sólo hay tinieblas. Toma una esponja entre sus manos, y comienza a deslizarla por los suaves y redondeados surcos que forma su piel. Sin olvidarse de ningún requiebro de su anatomía. Con suma delicadeza. Sin rastro de sensualidad. Con la misma paz con la que lo haría una madre o un verdadero hermano. Es cariño. Sin más. Ahora el amor descansa en otra parte, en su corazón, lejos de su mano, donde sólo habita el afecto más cándido y desinteresado.

_Now that I've tried to_

_talk to you and make you understand_

_all you have to do is close your eyes_

_and just reach out your hands _

_and touch me_

_hold me close don't ever let me go._

Si ella le hablase. Si le pudiese decir lo que siente. Si estuviese bien… Él podría quedarse así para siempre. Contemplando su mundo. Cantándole al oído. Descubriendo una emoción nueva cada día, al llevarle el desayuno a la cama, con una rosa en la bandeja. Así que, en un arrebato, Vincent, con los vaqueros puestos, salta al interior de la bañera y se hace hueco, hasta que consigue situarse detrás de Christine. No busca nada de ella. Sólo quiere abrazarla, y transmitirle con su abrazo que todo irá bien. Ya que no puede entender sus palabras, que al menos entienda el lenguaje de su cuerpo, estrechado contra su propio cuerpo. Y mientras la abraza, balancea suavemente su busto, como si ambos estuviesen bailando, al tiempo que continúa cantando, a capella, el estribillo de la canción. Dicen que la música es un idioma que podría entender cualquier persona, de cualquier edad, en cualquier lugar de la tierra, sin necesidad de conocimiento previo. Y Vince desea que este dicho sea cierto, para que ella pueda entender el profundo amor, la profunda gratitud, que hay dentro de él. Y la culpa, el remordimiento por no poder arrancarla de este agujero negro en el que ha caído.

_More than words_

_is all I ever needed you to show_

_then you wouldn't have to say _

_that you love me_

_'cause I'd already know._

Permanecen así un largo rato, a medida que el agua se va enfriando a su alrededor. No es consciente del paso de los minutos, ni de cómo se le va arrugando a ambos la piel. ¡Es tan paradójico! Hoy es el abril de los locos. El día de los santos inocentes. La fecha en la que todos tratan de burlarse, de mofarse, de engañarse… Pero Vince no desea en absoluto realizar ninguna de esas acciones. Sólo quiere sincerarse. Que le crean. Que le escuchen. Que lo amen. Que le correspondan… Y, de alguna manera, quiere que toda esa energía se canalice hacia sus lagrimales. Quiere reventar en el llanto. Lo que tantas veces ha visto hacer a los demás. Pero él se siente incapaz, debido a su Síndrome de Asperger. Odia su híper racionalismo. Su capacidad para pasarlo todo por la guillotina de la lógica, alejándose de la pureza de las sensaciones. Subjetivas. Imposibles de verificar en un laboratorio.

_What would you do _

_if my heart was torn in two._

_More than words to show you feel_

_that your love for me is real._

Y en un último intento, trata de descubrir qué lo separa de ella. Qué lo hace a él más fuerte y a ella más vulnerable. Qué le impide caer a él en la misma situación, cuando más que nunca quisiera olvidarlo todo, borrar su memoria, perderse en el vacío, para no ser consciente del gran dolor que le acecha al mundo entero, de su responsabilidad en él, y de no poder encontrar la salida de este cruel laberinto. ¿Por qué en el Jeffersonian, donde todo comenzó, apenas hay personal que haya caído víctima de la enfermedad? ¿Por qué en el exterior, donde el riesgo era menor, la enfermedad se propaga de forma muy virulenta, pese al uso de mascarillas? ¿Qué hay en este entorno para que, al mismo tiempo, vuelva inocua la potencia del Ladrón de Almas? ¿Por qué no quiere mi alma? ¿Por qué sí la de Christine? ¿Qué nos diferencia? ¿Qué nos iguala?

_What would you say_

_if I took those words away._

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_just by saying I love you._

_More than words._

Pese a todo, sigue siendo incapaz de mojar sus ojos con una simple lágrima. El mensaje es claro. Una chispa de luz emerge en su interior. Tiene que ser. Se convence. Tiene que ser la respuesta. La única respuesta. La vía de escape. Salta de la bañera y mientras saca a Christine, para vestirla frenéticamente, empieza a dar voces, pidiendo la ayuda del personal de apoyo. En el caso de que haya encontrado la solución, no puede perder tiempo. Si falla, no supone ningún riesgo para Christine. Pero si acierta, puede ser el dardo envenenado con el que combatir al Ladrón de Almas.

_**Respuestas a los comentarios**_

AnSaMo dijo: _Qué bonito este capítulo! Triste, porque sabemos que Chistine por ahora (espero) ha perdido totalmente su memoria, pero bonito porque el corazón ha metido primera dejando al cerebro en punto muerto ;) Como siempre, estoy deseando leer todo lo que venga a continuación! Sigue así!_

Mil gracias! Sí, fue triste, y éste también. Había prometido una cuarentena entre Vince y Christine y estos fueron los capítulos que nos va a dejar esa cuarentena. La mejor manera para hacer reaccionar a Christine, supongo, era algo así como era reiniciar su equipo. A ver si lo hemos conseguido y por fin cede a sus sentimientos!

Fran Ktrin Black dijo: _Wau esta fabuloso! me encanto el capitulo, miles de besos espero mas, para ser uno de tus primeros song fic esta muy bueno_

Mil gracias! A decir verdad, no sabía muy bien lo que era un songfic, primero lo hice poniendo la letra, porque era algo que estaba realmente cantando Staccato, y luego supe que los songfics son cosas por el estilo. Así que bueno, éste es el segundo que hago, pero como dije arriba, ahora tendremos que esperar bastante para otro. Mil besos!

silhermar dijo: _vale, otro talon de aquiles...no me gustan los songfic ( por si dudabas... cuadno se mete en medio una canci´no) ahora otra cosa ¿en serio?¿manzana? tanto te afecto el catarro? por qué manzana? no tiene sentido...lo dejaré sabiendo que tienes mal la cabeza...y que sepas que no me creo que no recuerdes... que te conozco..._

Mil gracias! Te digo en serio que no me acuerdo... De verdad! Así que si no me refrescas la memoria, estoy más perdido que Christine, jeje! Manzana, sí, tiene su explicación, eh? Siento que éste sea otro songfic, prometo que no habrá más hasta dentro de muchos muchos capis. Ya hemos cruzado el ecuador de este fic! Hasta julio todavía tenemos tiempo para saber qué les ocurrirá!


	17. La Ley de la Selva

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo.  
><em>

_(Gracias a todos los que seguís este fic, especialmente a Hermione Hathaway, brennangirl, glheart, AnSaMo, clariss23, BeaBB, ByB-S, Deschanel-Cherry, makotabones, Fran Ktrin Black, a silhermar y a Marifer26637 por vuestros comentarios: abajo respondo personalizadamente a cada uno de ellos)._

**LA LEY DE LA SELVA  
><strong>

(_8 de abril de 2042_)

A medida que Randolf Mainz manipula los interruptores del Angelator, diversos objetos van tomando forma en el interior de los haces de luz dorada que este ingenio es capaz de proyectar en medio del aire. Para un lego en la materia, parecería una simple cinta serpentina, enrollada de una manera extraña, con sus nudos y tirabuzones. Es exactamente lo que piensa el Estado Mayor, reunido en pleno, en un ciclo de intervenciones moderado por el Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. En la sala del gabinete de crisis del Pentágono, una pantalla enorme proyecta otras imágenes, que llegan directamente desde uno de los laboratorios del Instituto Jeffersonian. Con su bata blanca, sus guantes de látex y unas enormes gafas de pasta marrón, el Doctor Hodgins trata de explicar a los presentes los últimos avances en la lucha contra el Ladrón de Almas.

-Señor Presidente, ese hilillo ondulante, como un gusano retorcido, que observa en este momento es la recreación virtual de la estructura terciaria de la neuroligina, una proteína muy especial… Su importancia radica en que algunas mutaciones de esta familia de proteínas, como la neuroligina 3 y la neuroligina 4, están directamente relacionadas con el autismo. Desde el año 2009, muchos científicos empezaron a ser conscientes de esta relación entre los pacientes de autismo y el mal plegamiento de la neuroligina 3, que desembocaría en que las neuronas no puedan comunicarse normalmente…

-Hodgins, ¿verdad? Hodgins. Doctor Hodgins. No es la primera vez que comparece ante este gabinete de crisis. Tengo que decir que, aunque sus palabras parecen resultar casi siempre acertadas, y hasta un poco agoreras, lo cierto es que con sus circunloquios termina confundiéndome más. No sé si le ocurre lo mismo a los presentes, aunque lo intuyo. Verá, Doctor Hodgins. A diferencia de usted, no tenemos varias licenciaturas, y no sabemos exactamente la relación que usted vislumbra entre el virus alienígena y las proteínas de las que habla… Ni siquiera puedo recordar el nombre de la melatonina y los piñaloquesea…

-Pinealocitos, Señor Presidente…

-Sé lo que quiero decir, así que, por favor, no me interrumpa. Sólo le pido que nos hable de una manera llana, que todos podamos entender. Estamos en una situación crítica, y no creo que andarse con merodeos pueda ayudar a resolver este problema. Al menos, con la celeridad con la que todos nosotros desearíamos… ¿Puede ir al grano, aunque sea por una vez en su vida?

Hodgins contempla la mirada del presidente, a través de la pantalla de su ordenador. Es intensa y transmite, a la vez que autoridad, algo de furia contenida. No está bromeando. En cierto sentido, Vince se alegra de permanecer en el Jeffersonian. No se sentiría cómodo entre tanto político, estratega, militar… Él prefiere los cachivaches científicos. Los medios tecnológicos. La visión del mundo a través de unas sofisticadas lentes de aumento.

-Bien, Señor Presidente y demás miembros del Estado Mayor, les hablo del autismo en primer lugar, porque quiero que, en este momento, comprueben las siguientes estadísticas… Randolf, por favor…

Mainz, con un simple toque de su dedo corazón, inicia la siguiente secuencia, de manera que se despliegan unos cuadros con contenido alfanumérico, con varios porcentajes asociados… Los datos parecen corregirse por momentos, como si permaneciesen en constante actualización. Hodgins reanuda su discurso.

-En estas tablas, el primer dato representa el Coeficiente de Espectro Autista de la población, mientras que el segundo dato consiste en la tasa de incidencia del Ladrón de Almas en dicha población. En el Coeficiente de Espectro Autista los márgenes de normalidad y trastorno difieren por sexos, de ahí la separación entre población masculina y femenina. Pero en líneas generales, salta a la vista que en aquellas personas aparentemente normales, con un coeficiente entre 0 y 22, el grado de contagio del Ladrón de Almas ronda el 60% de la población total. Además, el 100% de los pacientes del Ladrón de Almas tienen un coeficiente situado entre el 0 y el 22, lo que quiere decir que esta enfermedad, por alguna razón, no ataca a las personas con un valor entre 23 y 31, donde se sitúa el Síndrome de Asperger, ni a aquellas con coeficientes iguales o superiores a 32, calificadas ya como autistas…

-¿Está diciendo que la enfermedad no ataca a los autistas?

-Es lo que digo. Ni a los autistas ni a los híper racionalistas. Caí en la cuenta de esta situación al plantearme por qué el personal del Jeffersonian, tan expuesto a la enfermedad alienígena, apenas mostraba índices de contagio, salvo algunos casos aislados, limitados única y exclusivamente al personal de mantenimiento…

-¿La inteligencia es la clave?

-¡Oh, no! ¡Ni por un instante trataba de decir eso, Señor Presidente! Todos somos inteligentes, todos somos brillantes al margen de nuestro coeficiente intelectual o nuestro valor en el espectro autista. Inteligencia emocional, inteligencia artesanal… Hay un sinfín de formas de inteligencia que no deben ser discriminadas. La inteligencia no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué el virus alienígena se ceba con la población normal y deja en paz a los autistas y a los cerebritos?

-Señor Presidente, por la misma razón por la que empecé esta videoconferencia refiriéndome a la existencia de ciertas proteínas que parecen incidir en la aparición del autismo: la mutación de las neuroliginas, en sus cuatro principales variantes. De alguna manera, el plegamiento defectuoso de esta proteína impide que el virus alienígena bloquee el funcionamiento de la melatonina. Yo mismo he pasado semanas enteras en estos laboratorios, descuidando mi propia protección, sin utilizar mascarillas ni guantes. Y la enfermedad sigue sin manifestarse en mí. Tampoco los animales se ven afectados. Es algo que se centra en la especie humana. Y sólo en aquellos individuos no híper racionalistas… Sinceramente, creo que nos hemos equivocado al llamar a este virus Ladrón de Almas.

-Usted fue quien lo nombró. Usted fue quien se equivocó.

-Sí, lo reconozco, Señor Presidente. Por eso humildemente creo que deberíamos cambiar el nombre del Ladrón de Almas por Selección Natural.

-¿Selección Natural?

-Sí Señor. De alguna manera, este virus no es exactamente un virus. Es el método que tiene la vida en el satélite joviano Europa para regular la supervivencia de los mejores de la especie que, en dicho entorno, parece limitarse únicamente a los seres híper racionalistas. Aquí en la Tierra, el ser humano actúa _contra natura_. En el reino animal prima la ley de la selva. Los débiles y enfermos mueren. Los sanos e inteligentes sobreviven…

Un rumor de desaprobación recorre toda la estancia. El científico está llegando demasiado lejos con sus palabras, bastante ofensivas, que difícilmente encajan dentro de lo políticamente correcto.

-¿Es usted consciente de que es una persona insensible, Doctor Hodgins? ¡Totalmente insensible! ¡Está insultando a toda la humanidad! ¡Se atreve a llamarnos palurdos a la cara!

-Lo que quiero decir, Señor Presidente, es que los humanos, si tenemos problemas de sordera, nos ponemos un implante auditivo. Ante un catarro, tomamos mil y un jarabes diferentes. Si tenemos dificultades motrices, usamos bastón, o hasta sillas de ruedas. Somos las presas idóneas. Somos los más débiles. No nos adaptamos nosotros. Adaptamos el medio ambiente a nosotros. Y cuando algo en el medio ambiente cambia, nosotros somos los primeros en caer. Por eso el Ladrón de Almas nos ha golpeado con tanta fuerza. Nosotros somos los inadaptados. Y me incluyo. Pues si en vez de ser humano fuese una gacela, habría ya bastante tiempo que me hubiesen devorado los leones. Todavía no he visto ninguna gacela con gafas de pasta marrón…

Algunas risas recorren la sala del gabinete de crisis del Pentágono, aligerando las tensiones después del demoledor y prepotente discurso de Vincent.

-Y sí, lamento ser insensible. Pero les aseguro que para entrar en el Jeffersonian, casi es _conditio sine qua non_ padecer el Síndrome de Asperger. Lo que quiero decir es que aquí hemos alterado la selección natural, pero en el entorno de donde hemos sacado a los seres alienígenas que bucean en la piscina _Exa_, hay agentes que se encargan todavía de llevar a cabo esta autorregulación de las especies. Este agente, sea lo que sea, dio el salto al ser humano. Y ahora que sabemos exactamente lo que es, también sabemos cómo detenerlo.

-¿Lo sabemos?

-Por supuesto. Señor Presidente, miembros del Estado Mayor, hace muchos años que los científicos de la Universidad de California fueron capaces de crear un modelo de ratón autista, modificando el gen CNTNAP2. Ha llegado el momento de penetrar en la mente de nuestros pacientes del Ladrón de Armas, e inocularles las dosis suficientes de neuroliginas modificadas en laboratorio, lo suficiente como para paralizar y desactivar el funcionamiento del virus alienígena, pero sin llegar a convertirlos en autistas. En la dosis justa, en la medida adecuada, serviría para frenar el insomnio letal y el resto de males asociados al déficit de melatonina, como la inmunodepresión, el alzheimer…

-¿Realmente cree que funcionará, Doctor Hodgins?

-Lo sabremos muy pronto. Aunque, sin parecer entusiasta en exceso, sólo diré que estoy prácticamente convencido de que, a partir de mañana, todo cambiará para mejor.

_**Respuesta a los comentarios**_

silhermar dijo: _tas vuelto muuuuuuuuuuuu meloso...¿que a pasado? además..?otro songfic? tu quieres matarme...y solo descripciones.. vamos a ver...el pajarito aún no les dijo nada? pensé uqe se darían cuenta enseguida...trampulleiro.. ya se...va silvia por allí y les dice...¿os habeis dado cuenta de que? jejejeje... mala que es una_

Mil gracias! Como ves ya se me ha pasado lo de meloso. Así de golpe. Ahora vuelve a atacar el yo insensible... Pero bueno, igual que prometí que no habría muchos songfics a mayores, también prometo que este tipo de discursos científicos son cosa del pasado en este fic. Ahora hay que empezar a resolver todas las acciones y conflictos abiertos desde el comienzo de la serie. Que ya sólo nos quedan 13 capis para el final!

AnSaMo dijo: _En serio, me encanta! Sabes captar perfectamente los sentimientos que se desarrollan en cada momento y sabes dónde parar el capítulo para tenernos intrigados! Estoy deseando saber si por fin ha encontrado la solución! Sigue así!_

Mil gracias! Habrá que esperar a la semana que viene para saber si realmente funcionan las inyecciones proteicas... Ya hemos sufrido el varapalo de la donación de médula, así que yo no adelanto acontecimientos, jeje... Bueno, en este capítulo no hay mucho sentimiento, pero era necesario para entender la cura y darle un soporte científico a toda esta historia, más allá de los protagonistas, explicando también por qué Vincent no enferma pese a estar en permanente y directo contacto con Little Gun.

glheart dijo: _Leí los últimos dos capítulos, y son de lo más tristes. Pobre Christine, está muerta en vida, y Vincent no puede hacer nada para ayudarla, salvo cuidarla. Si el siguiente Songfic que hagas es así de emotivo, lo leeré con gusto. No puedo esperar a saber que es lo que mantiene al Jeffersonian seguro, y al exterior no. Después de todo, el virus estaba allí. Y cómo la primera víctima del insomnio siquiera contrajo el virus? Estuvo en el Jeffersonian alguna vez o qué sucedió? Me encanta la historia, no me canso de decirlo. Espero con ansias por el siguiente capi. Cuídate!_

Mil gracias! Sí... Son un poco tristes (el siguiente songfic será emotivo, pero no será triste, yo aviso, jeje, y todavía quedan bastantes capítulos para llegar a él). Espero que ahora las cosas vuelvan a su cauce y se enderece la historia. Por cierto, habrá respuestas para todas las preguntas. Con este capítulo ya respondo a algunas de tus dudas, pero el resto quedarán también resueltas más adelante. Se sabrá qué propagó la enfermedad y cómo se contagió el primero... Abrazos!


	18. El Poder de una Palabra

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo.  
><em>

_(Gracias a todos los que seguís este fic, especialmente a Hermione Hathaway, brennangirl, glheart, AnSaMo, clariss23, BeaBB, ByB-S, Deschanel-Cherry, makotabones, Fran Ktrin Black, a silhermar y a Marifer26637 por vuestros comentarios: abajo respondo personalizadamente a cada uno de ellos)._

**EL PODER DE UNA PALABRA**

(_15 de abril de 2042_)

Con su bata blanca y sus enormes gafas de pasta marrón, el Doctor Hodgins hace hoy el mismo recorrido, por los pasillos del Jeffersonian, que lleva realizando sin pausa durante los últimos siete días, pasando revista a cada improvisado dormitorio. En una libreta anota la evolución de cada uno de sus pacientes y los progresos que en cada caso se van perfilando. Ahora está sentado frente al agente Daryl Jackman, a quien ya le han retirado todas las vías y sondas que hace una semana envolvían su cuerpo, como si entonces se encontrase en el interior de una tela de araña y ahora hubiese recuperado, nuevamente, la libertad.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy, Daryl?

-Sinceramente, creo que nunca me había sentido mejor. Es fabuloso poder dormir a gusto, sin tener que esforzarse por conseguirlo…

-Sí que lo es. Es una auténtica bendición. Pero necesito que sigas anotando diariamente las horas a las que te duermes y a las que te despiertas. Es importante controlar el tiempo que pasas en estado de vigilia y el tiempo de sueño. Por lo que veo en estas estadísticas, pareces haber alcanzado la normalidad, con una media de ocho horas de reposo. Es muy buen síntoma. Lo digo porque al principio tenías el sueño desbocado. El lunes pasado estuviste catorce horas durmiendo. Y tan malo es el exceso como el defecto…

-Pero lo necesitaba. ¡Y cómo lo necesitaba!

-Ahora lo que tienes que pensar es que todo ha acabado. Ya sabemos que los refuerzos de proteínas están neutralizando el virus. El siguiente paso tendrá lugar en el laboratorio…

-¿En el laboratorio? Lo que yo realmente deseo es volver al Buró Federal de Investigación y ponerme las pilas con los crímenes y violencia vivida en la calle durante los últimos meses. El pánico y el caos generado por todo este asunto ha puesto en jaque, según me han dicho viejos compañeros, a los servicios de seguridad…

-Créeme que todavía tendrás que esperar un poco, Daryl. Todavía hay riesgo. Al principio quisimos experimentar con vuestras muestras de sangre, inyectándolas en conejillos de indias. Pero los animales no desarrollan el síndrome del Ladrón de Almas. Así que aún tenemos un problema. Mientras mantengáis las dosis de proteínas, el virus se mantendrá a raya. No sabemos si sigue ahí o si el ataque lo elimina. La única manera de saberlo es retirando la medicación. Pero si la enfermedad rebrota, posiblemente ya no haya manera de detenerla, porque se habrá inmunizado a las proteínas. Si pudiésemos trabajar con conejillos de indias, el tema estaría resuelto ya. Sacrificar una rata no es coste. Pero al no poder hacerlo, nos vemos obligados a permanecer a la expectativa. Arriesgar una vida humana es un precio demasiado elevado, un riesgo que no podemos asumir…

-Así que todo este asunto, realmente, no ha acabado…

-Nos falta el último paso, Daryl. Necesitamos a alguien que se ofrezca voluntario. Se lo estoy comentando a todos los pacientes que muestran tus mismos síntomas de mejora. Es lo único que podemos hacer. Mientras tanto tenemos que…

-Yo lo haré…

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que yo lo haré. Yo asumo el riesgo. Al fin y al cabo, ese es mi trabajo en el Buró Federal. Enfrentarme a los peores enemigos. Vamos con chalecos antibalas, sí, es cierto… Pero eso no nos protege contra un disparo en la sien. Si alguien tiene que plantarle cara al Ladrón de Almas, ese soy yo. Y no hay más que hablar…

-Daryl, agradezco tu entusiasmo. Pero no aceptaré tu oferta hasta mañana, cuando hayas pensado bien en todas las consecuencias. Si sufres una recaída, ya no habrá manera de frenarlo en tu cuerpo. Y tu aislamiento tendría que ser total, pues serías una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar. No creo que al gobierno le haga mucha gracia tener entre manos a alguien que pueda contagiar al resto de la nación un virus absolutamente incombatible. Te querrían muerto. Y tú ya sabes como trabaja el gobierno…

-Cuando digo que no hay más que hablar, no hay más que hablar. Mañana vas a obtener las mismas palabras. Pero habrás perdido 24 horas maravillosas. Así que tú sabrás lo que haces, Vincent… A una decisión rápida, en ajedrez, debe seguir otra decisión todavía más rápida. Y es tu turno. Yo ya he movido ficha…

Al final del pasillo, en otra sala, Temperance Brennan está sentada frente a su portátil, trabajando en red con el Gran Museo Egipcio, evaluando las tomografías de unas momias descubiertas en la necrópolis menfita. Podría tratarse de una princesa de la tercera dinastía, a juzgar por su rico ajuar funerario y el meticuloso proceso de momificación al que fue sometida. Pero al margen de su rango social, lo que más le interesa a la Doctora Brennan es una pequeña incisión localizada en el costado izquierdo, junto a las costillas flotantes. En plena videoconferencia con El Cairo no se molesta en mirar directamente al objetivo de su cámara web, si no que se afana en rotar la perspectiva de la tomografía, al arrastrar sus dedos sobre la pantalla táctil…

-Señor Vaziri, ¿se ha fijado en el perfil de la incisión del costado derecho, para el eviscerado de la momia?

-Sí, por supuesto. Es en forma de sierra, no coincide con la herida del costado izquierdo.

-Entonces concluirá, al igual que yo, que no se trata de un despiste, de un simple error de los sacerdotes de Anubis, equivocándose de lado del cuerpo a la hora de abrir el torso para retirar las vísceras a la princesa. Por otra parte, los intentos de coagulación en la zona del costado izquierdo apuntan en este mismo sentido. La herida es anterior a la muerte, pero no llegó a cicatrizar precisamente porque se produjo el fatal desenlace…

-¿Cree que nos encontramos ante un homicidio, Doctora Brennan?

-Me temo, Señor Vaziri, que es demasiado pronto para juzgar tal cosa. El pueblo egipcio era sumamente particular. Ni siquiera excluiría por el momento la posibilidad de un suicidio ritual… Todos sabemos cómo terminó sus días Cleopatra…

-Pero…

En este preciso instante de la conversación, Vincent accede a la sala, tratando de interrumpir lo menos posible a su tía, quien en toda esta semana no ha querido abandonar esta estancia, con el objeto de permanecer el máximo número de horas posible junto a su hija, observando su evolución después del inicio del tratamiento proteico. Y aunque hay una notable mejoría, no es todo lo rápida y satisfatoria que ambos desean para Christine.

-Christine, buenos días…

Nada más decirle estas palabras, Christine sigue a Vincent con la mirada. Ha recobrado la motricidad y es capaz de prestar atención a lo que sucede a su alrededor. Pero su rostro permanece inexpresivo. Y mudo.

-Intuyo que entiendes perfectamente mis palabras. El color pálido y amoratado de tu piel se ha ido transformando en un rosáceo claro. Es como si la sangre volviese a poblar poco a poco tus tegumentos. Cada día eres más tú. Y pronto estarás recuperada. Sólo necesito que mantengas esta fuerza de voluntad, y nosotros seguiremos a tu lado para enfrentar todo esto juntos...

-Señor Vaziri, si me disculpa, ahora desearía estar un rato con mi hija. No obstante, y con su permiso, me comprometo a enseñarle estas imágenes a los compañeros del departamento de egiptología del Jeffersonian para que me den su opinión. Ya sabe que los tejidos no son mi especialidad. Y en el caso de su momia, su esqueleto no parece arrojar ninguna luz sobre lo que le pudo acontecer a la princesa…

-Por supuesto, Doctora Brennan, mi permiso es suyo… Espero que Christine se restablezca lo antes posible y la podamos tener de vuelta en El Cairo antes de lo esperado. El país está un poco revuelto. Las protestas se concentran en la región del Delta. Como podrá imaginar, en África el desembarco de las vacunas proteicas no está siendo del todo esperanzador, pues algunas redes mafiosas se han hecho con el control de su distribución…

Bones apenas escucha las palabras de Vaziri. Observa fijamente a su hija, en la cama, mientras Vincent, a su lado, le va tomando la tensión arterial, temperatura y mide sus reflejos oculares con una pequeña linterna… La paciente reacciona bien a la mayor parte de los estímulos. La recuperación es lenta. Con pequeños avances. Pero, desde lo más profundo de su ser, Temperance no siente más que un profundo agradecimiento hacia la vida. Porque ahora es cuando realmente parece que las cosas se encaminan cara un buen puerto…

-Señor Vaziri, me temo que eso no va a ser posible…

-¿El control de las vacunas?

-No. No me estaba refiriendo a los combinados proteicos. Le hablaba de mi regreso a Egipto. No va a ser posible. Creo que mi lugar está aquí...

-¿Entonces vuelve al Jeffersonian? ¡Es una grandiosa noticia! ¡La colectividad científica la echaba de menos en primera línea de la investigación! Usted siempre ha sido la vanguardia del conocim...

-Más que volver al Jeffersonian, vuelvo a casa. Vuelvo con mi familia. Mi hija me necesita. Y no pienso dejarla sola nunca más. Y menos ahora, que sé cuanto me necesita.

Christine observa a su madre, al otro lado de la habitación. Efectivamente, tal como intuye Vincent, ella los puede escuchar. Ella entiende lo que dicen. Es plenamente consciente de todo cuanto sucede en su entorno. Sólo que, por algún motivo, su lengua, su boca, su aparato fonador, se mantienen inertes, incapaces de expresar las muchas palabras que se amontonan en su mente. Miles de palabras, de frases… que en este momento se resumirían en una sola: le llegaría con poder pronunciar una palabra. Única. Bastante breve. Bastante fácil. Una simple sílaba, repetida dos veces. Lo intenta. Pero los labios no reaccionan. Le cuesta recordar cuándo fue la última vez que pronunció esta palabra, pues era tan sólo una niña. Después borró esa palabra de su vocabulario, creyendo que así castigaba mejor a su madre, cuando realmente se estaba castigando a sí misma.

-Tía Tempy, algo le ocurre a Christine. Su ritmo cardiaco está aumentando. Parece alterada…

Temperance se acerca, dejando inconclusa su conversación con Arastoo. Se allega a la cama y toma la mano de su pequeña. La acaricia con ternura.

-Debes tranquilizarte, Christine. Estamos aquí. Y siempre vamos a estar. Te sacaremos de este pozo. Ya lo verás…

-Son sus labios. ¡Son sus labios! ¡Está tratando de moverlos! ¡Quiere hablar! ¡Nos quiere decir algo, tía Tempy, nos quiere hablar!

-Vincent, tómalo con calma. Y tú también, Christine, hija mía. Ya tendrás tiempo para hablar. Es mejor que descanses, que no hagas demasiados esfuerzos. El proceso es lento y no debes cometer exce…

-Ma… ma… Ma… ma… Mamá…

Durante unos segundos, Temperance y Vicent son incapaces de reaccionar a las palabras de Christine. No terminan de creerse que, después de una semana esperando, deseando, que llegase este momento, finalmente se haya producido. Bones traga saliva. Ahora es ella la muda. La que no puede articular palabra. Pues de entre todo lo que Christine podría haber dicho, ésta es la única que firma la reconciliación entre ambas. La paz para las dos. Por fin. En lo más profundo de su ser comprende que por fin volverán a ser una familia. Una verdadera familia, como nunca debió dejar de ser…

Todavía sin saber qué responder, su único gesto es fundirse en un intenso abrazo con su hija. Y ya puede desmoronarse el universo en un mar de átomos inconexos. Ya puede el mar devorar con sus voraces crestas las entrañas mismas de la tierra. Ya puede el día ennegrecer tanto como la noche más oscura del siglo. Que pase lo que pase, no hay ningún poder en el infinito que consiga romper, para ellas, la magia de este momento. Como si un lazo, roto hace tiempo, se volviese ahora a anudar, con tal fuerza, que ya no se pueda quebrar más nunca.

_**Respuesta a los comentarios**_

AnSaMo dijo: _Saludos desde Irlanda! Me tienes engachadísima con esta historia! Es curioso que el ladrón de almas sólo afecte a los que pueden demostrar sus sentimientos libremente, no? Jeje Estoy deseando saber si funcionarán las inyecciones de proteínas! Sigue así!_

Ohhh, mil gracias! Mi primer comentario desde Irlanda! Pues las inyecciones de proteínas están funcionando. Ya tenemos a Jackman y a Christine medio recuperados. Ahora puedo volver a una vieja trama de este fic que tenía un poco descuidada. Pero eso será dentro de dos capítulos (una pista: cierto personaje muy odiado por los demás personajes de este fic HA SALIDO DE LA CÁRCEL mientras Christine estaba convaleciente!)

brennangirl dijo: _Me fascina como describes el amor y la devoción que le tiene Vincent a Christine, ya he llegado al punto en el que me he enamorado de esta pareja y sobre todo de Vince, y después de leer este capítulo al menos estoy más tranquila, ya tiene idea de cómo contrarrestar al ladrón de almas... sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde :3 Sigue actualizando esta maravillosa historia, estás haciendo maravillas. Cuídate. Saludos. :D_

Mil gracias! Me has sonrojado, jeje. Me alegro de que te hayas enamorado de esta pareja. Las cosas no son fáciles entre ellos. Ese triángulo amoroso tendrá que acabar algún día. Veremos cómo se resuelve. La verdad es que los capítulos que me han resultado más sencillos de escribir es cuando Vincent y Christine están sólos y el tema se centra en su relación imposible, cada vez por un motivo distinto. El resto del fic es una simple justificación de su historia de amor.

silhermar dijo: _no sé por qué hay ciertas cosas que me suenan...mmm... angelito que es una...selección natural... vida en Europa.. me encanta esa luna...mira que demostrar lo que yo dije hace tiempo...que me desvío si..demasiado científico LOS CIENTIFICOS NO HABLAMOS ASÍ por cierto el si e cuan num... en castellano suena de pena..queda mucho mejor en latín estuda mucho...besos_

Mil gracias! Pues te hice caso y lo cambié para latín. Sí. Lo de la vida en Europa y tus trabajos de universidad. Lo de la selección natural y la especie humana como inadaptados... Luego no podrás decir que no te escucho cuando hablas (y eso que te puedes pasar horas seguidas hablando, y hablando, y hablando...). Feliz fin de semana de turisteo por la tierra de los madroños y, lo dicho, no comentas muchas locuras (ni pocas). (Posdata: sí, hablas así, sólo que no lo admites, jeje...)


End file.
